Unexpected Encounters
by DephsXylex
Summary: After Sora leaves Matt, she's left broke. Working as an escort doesn't make her enough money, so Mimi gets her a job with Ito Noa, one of Japan's best porn directors. Her first partner is definitely unexpected. Taiora
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Digimon ended as a Sorato. This is a Taiora. I think it's safe to say that I don't own Digimon.

"Mimi, I don't know about this, I mean, I was doing just fine as an escort. I was getting paid big bucks to just go out on a date with lonely old guys. All my clothes stayed on and I didn't have to sleep with anyone!" I whisper-yelled into my phone. I was almost to the office of where I was supposed to be working for at least the next week, longer if my performance was good enough.

My best friend snorted from the other line. "Yeah Sora, you were doing great. What, barely making rent and eating instant ramen three meals a day, if you were lucky? I'm surprised that you're not as big as house just from water soaked up by all that sodium you've got in your diet right now, not to mention the lack of real nutrients. Now, I know you aren't happy about this but I really had to pull some strings to get you this gig. I had to promise them the use of my newest line of clothes for this shoot. My newest line! As in 'not even published yet,' and they're not going to be seen for very long, except for in a heap on the floor."

"Fine, fine. I know you put a lot of effort into this for me, and I'm going to do it for you. I'm in the waiting room now though. I'll call you when I'm done talking to Ito." I hung up my cell phone and shoved it in my breast pocket. My best friend, Tachikawa Mimi, had taken it upon herself to find her newly single, broke best friend a job. Unfortunately, said friend had never had a job and had absolutely no skills, except for looking sexy that is. As the former fiancée of Ishida Yamato, Japan's biggest rockstar, I hadn't had to work a day in my life. I was taken care of, that is until I walked in on Matt taking it up the ass from his band mate. I told him I was leaving him, so they slandered my name in the press just so I couldn't tell everyone that Matt and Akira were gay, and they were fuck buddies. It would ruin them, seeing as all the young girls fawned over the Teenage Wolves, or all the girls would want to see the two hot gay guys make out. Either way, it was not going to be good.

After that disaster, I moved in with my very rich, very successful best friend. She tried to get me a job in the fashion industry, but I couldn't cut it. After a while with no luck I finally got hired on at a local escort agency and moved out, but I was living from paycheck to paycheck and trying to pay for my college education at the same time. She couldn't take it and decided to help out again by getting me this job, as a porn star.

Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for the work and all, but still. I'm a glorified hooker. At least I know that everyone would be clean, unlike a real hooker. They STD tested us before the film and our contracts forbade us from having unprotected sex with anyone until the shoot was over. If we did and we got an STD and proceeded to give it to another member of the cast then we had to pay out the ass. Any money that they should be making that they can't because of the STD, up to six months and medical costs added up quickly, and that was for the curable ones.

I checked the time. The director should be out at any time to give me the script and introduce me to my film partner, who should actually have been here by now and in the waiting room with me, but was obviously late. With any luck he would still make it. It would be nice to meet the man I was going to be having sex with in a few days time before I actually had to.

"Takenouchi-san?" A man asked, coming out of the office in the back. He was dressed in a very professional looking black suit with a white shirt and powder blue tie. His black hair was neatly combed and cut short, no doubt for easy maintenance. He had an air about him that told me he was the boss, but also that he was laid back. I relaxed and stood up, smiling at the man.

"Please, just call me Sora," I said while sticking out my hand. He graciously accepted and gave me a strong handshake. "And you are?"

"I'm Ito Noa, but just call me Noa. I'm the director of this film and also the owner of this business. I wish I could introduce you to your partner, but it seem as though-"

"Hey Noa, sorry I'm late. Traffic."

I looked in the doorway behind me to see who I assumed was my partner. He was about six feet tall, one hundred seventy pounds and incredibly tan. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt with a star on the front, complete with a blazer over top and sunglasses. He had a smirk on his face that looked arrogant to anyone who didn't know better, but something in the back of my mind told me that it was playful instead. Then I got to the hair. That familiar poof of brown that I had seen every day as a child.

"Taichi?" I said, slightly unsure of myself.

The man slowly pulled the sunglasses away from his face, revealing the chocolate eyes that I could remember so vividly.

"Sora?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Digimon ended as Sorato. This is Taiora. See the problem here? Its safe to say I don't own it. On the other hand, I do own Noa and love his pervy self to pieces.

When I walked into Noa's office to see the new bombshell that was supposed to be my partner I did not expect to see Sora, my childhood best friend and the girl who broke my heart ten years earlier. I had lost touch with her and the other chosen since that fateful night where she chose Matt over me. I slowly faded into the background, spending less time with them and more time with my soccer team. Now the only four I really kept in contact with were Kari, Takeru (who was now my brother in law), Koushiro and Daisuke. I talked to Jyou too, but it's a professional relationship; he's my doctor.

Sora and Matt I could hardly stand to be near though. Matt had betrayed me and Sora rejected me. Now, all these years later my dream girl had resurfaced, and I was supposed to have sex with her.

"So I guess the rumors are true, eh?" She looked at me, confused. I personally wanted to smack myself for what I had just said, but had to press on anyways. "That you and Matt broke up."

She scowled. Open foot and insert mouth, Yagami. "Yeah, but don't believe a word he said about me. The little fucker was cheating on me, with Yutaka."

I laughed, a good hearty laugh. "I always suspected that he wasn't straight, at least not completely, but he beat me out for your heart."

Noa was looking between the two of us, trying to figure out what was going on. "Do you two know each other? Because if not, this is some creepy shit."

Sora and I looked at each other, then burst into laughter.

"That would be an understatement. Sora and I were born in the same room, on the same day, merely five minutes apart. Our mom's knew each other and so we became pretty close friends. We did lose touch over the years though. Last time I saw you was... Takeru and Hikari's wedding three years ago?"

"Yeah, but its not like we really talked or anything. I was a bridesmaid and you were a groomsmen so we were pretty busy most of the time. I'm surprised we didn't run into each other when Kari had Tomatsu or at one of his birthday parties. We must have just missed each other."

I shrugged. It was less that we missed each other and more that I was avoiding the happy couple like the plague.

"Well, I guess we ought to get on with it," Noa said, still perplexed. "I have your guy's scripts right back here..." With that he went on to explain the script and give us a quick read through, most of which consisted of random moans and groans. The script was about two friends who happened to get snowed in on a mountain and are suitably bored, so what do they decide to do? They fuck. Of course, there was no where to film this around here. We were going to have to pack our bags because were going to go to Mount Kita for filming.

When everything was said and done Noa gave us what we needed and sent us out the door to prepare.

"Hey, Sora! Wait up a second!" I called at Sora's retreating form. She stopped and turned around, looking at me expectantly. I gave her a big grin and scratched the back of my head, realizing I hadn't thought past stopping her. "I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat and some coffee? My treat. I'd like to catch up and all, if you got time. It's been far too long since we've done anything together."

Sora's face lit up, making me feel guilty. I was the reason we hadn't spoken in so long. She tried to be friendly with me after her and Matt got together, but I blew her off so much that she just quit trying. "Sure, why not? I'm not doing anything until I go hang out with Mimi later on tonight and it's only what, two?"

I glanced down at my watch. "Sure is. Best thing about this job, at least with Noa. He gets straight to the point, gets everything done and you're off to star in another film just that quickly."

She nodded and we left the building, just in case Noa thought of something new. We walked in silence to the new coffee shop down the road. We both ordered our food and sat down quickly, unsure of what to say.

Eventually Sora broke the silence.

"So how did you get into this industry?" She blushed, embarrassed about asking something that might be too personal, then back tracked. "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

I leaned back in the chair, putting my hands behind my head. "No problem. I was at college on a full ride soccer scholarship, then I got side swiped from the other teams forward. I broke my knee and was out of school for a long trying to get it all straightened out, especially when I lost my scholarship. The guy had hit me so hard that they couldn't repair the damage completely. I spent quite a bit of time watching TV and, when I got horny, found some porn. I started thinking about how I could do that. I was good looking, tan and toned and I'm well hung. I found Noa's website and sent him an email asking what I'd need to do to get in and the rest is history, although I'm pretty sure I'm going to be done with all of it at the end of next year. I'll be through with college and on to a real job. How about you?"

Sora sighed and relayed her story. I didn't know what to believe when I heard the rumors that Matt told the tabloids about her, but seeing her and what she was going through I knew he had lied about everything and that she was telling the truth. To be honest, it didn't really surprise me. As he got older, he changed and it wasn't for the better.

Once the awkwardness was broken we talked just like old times. If you could name a subject, we talked about. Serious, in depth discussions, light hearted and funny anecdotes, our conversation was all over the scale and we were so involved we forgot about everything else, including our plans.

"Oh shit," Sora said, glaring at her watch. "I was supposed to be at Mimi's an hour ago and I turned off my phone when I went in to talk to Noa."

I looked at her, confused. It couldn't have been that long, could it have? "What time is it?"

"Seven," she said as she turned on her phone. I looked at her, shocked. I couldn't believe that we had been here for the past five hours, talking away. Then I remembered that I had plans too.

"Dammit! I was supposed to pick Dai up to watch the soccer game at five-thirty. He's going to be really pissed off at me." I dug my phone out of my pocket and turned it on, seeing ten new messages, all from Daisuke, all wondering why I hadn't come to get him. I grimaced. "We better get going. Where's your car?"

Sora blushed and looked away. "I haven't been able to afford one."

"Ah, that's fine. Want a lift? This way you won't have to wait for the train." She nodded graciously, but then stopped.

"Don't you have to pick up Daisuke?"I shrugged.

"He should have paid his cable bill. It's not my job to make sure that he can see the game. If I had had to work or had already had plans then he wouldn't get to see it at all."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Typical Dai."

Reviews!

l0vescream- Good to know you're interested. I have to arcs to this plot and basically have it all outlined. Hope you keep reading!

TaioraWarrior- I seem to have a thing for my best friends. Lol. On the other hand we aren't in this kind of situation. They were best friends, but haven't really spoken since they were fourteen and Tai still has feelings for Sora, so it'll be more like a dream come true to him then something awkward.

Daiz Uzumaki- I have a thing for writing stories that are a little off the wall. Good to know you're enjoying it so far and hope that you keep reading!

Wakka Wakka- Sora and Tai are actually only twenty-four, it's only ten years later. She is not a virgin, having given it to Matt year's ago. Good to see your interested and hope you stay that way!

Appealtoreason- I don't generally care about haters, but I don't like to Matt seem too terrible. With the exception of the Sora stealing, he was my favorite character, although it's really hard to choose. Trolls shall just be ignored, I now because my boyfriend likes to troll and I shake my head at him. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Noa (who's pervy self is unfortunately not in this chapter), plus if I did own it do you really think it would have been Sorato?

The door opened and I was faced with a very pissed off Tachikawa Mimi.

"Good to see you finally decided to show up." She said, leaving the door open for me as she stomped away. I chased after her.

"Mimi, I'm so sorry. You won't believe what happened though. I know my partner, and so do you."

My friend stopped and spun around. "Wait, what? How? I'm pretty sure I'd remember if I knew anyone else in the porn industry."

"I don't know, maybe it's because we spent months in the digital world together, him and I were best friends and he has a pretty awesome partner named Agumon."

Mimi's eyes grew to the size of golf balls. "Taichi? Taichi is in the porn industry?"

"Yup. And that's why I got held up. After our meeting with Noa he took me out for lunch. We got busy catching up and I really lost track of time. If it makes you feel any better, you aren't the only one who got forgotten. Tai was supposed to pick up Daisuke to watch the Tokyo University game."

Mimi fell silent for a minute, then let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?" I asked her, not finding anything so amusing.

"I was just thinking about how this must be like a dream come true for Tai, seeing how he was practically in love with you when we were younger. He was pretty crushed when you started dating Matt."

I must have had a blank look on my face because Mimi burst into fits of laughter.

"What the hell are you talking about? Tai never had a crush on me! I would have noticed!"

She stopped laughing. "You really didn't know, did you?"

I glared. "There was nothing to know, Mimi. He didn't like me."

She shook her head. "Sora, everyone knew. We thought that you liked him too, but then you got with Matt..."I gaped. It wasn't possible. "I only started dating Matt because he seemed more interested than Tai!"

And that's when it hit me, after all this time, I finally realized that Tai may have actually asked me out at the concert that night, not that I was willing to admit it quite yet.

"For god's sake, Sora! How could he have been any more interested. He's about as subtle as a ten pound bag of angry kittens to the face. He went to every one of your tennis games and helped you and your okaasan at the flower shop. What straight teenaged boy wants to do that?"

I scowled. She definitely had a point. Insecure teenaged girl Sora couldn't see it, but I could, now that I was an adult.

"Oh god, I am such an idiot!" I cried. "He asked me out! He just did it in such a strange way that I didn't realize it. And I was there to see Matt too."

"Wait a second, Tai asked you out? And you just now realized! How did you not know that?"

I blushed. She was right, I probably should have known. "It was the way he asked. He asked if I was going to the concert with anyone 'not that he cared' and when I said I wanted to be available for Matt he said 'Matt huh?' and walked away."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course Tai would ask you out in the most non-commital way possible, and of course you'd be too dense to realize it."

Mimi then walked into the other room and flopped down into an oversized comfy chair. I took the couch.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked. "Other than sleep with him, of course."

My mouth dropped, but then I realized what she was talking about. I was going to sleep with him. For the amount I was about to get paid for this job, there was no way I could back on it. It was more than what I made in a month at the escort service.

"I don't know, hell, he probably doesn't even like me anymore. We haven't really talked or anything in years. I don't even know if he has a girlfriend. He could be married for all I know."

Mimi raised an eyebrow. "Was there a ring on his finger? He's a porn star, Sora. He's not the general type you'd marry, or even date. Well, unless you're also a porn star," she said with a wink.

"Yeah, yeah. That still doesn't answer the question of whether or not he still has the hots for me. It's been ten years Mimi, he probably moved on."

"Tai? Tai does not move on. You of all people should know this, or did you not know that he's the reason that you two haven't talked for the better part of ten years, when you were best friends."

I scowled. "That wasn't Tai's fault. It was both of us. I was busy with Matt and he was busy with soccer."

She shook her head. "No, you weren't that busy with Matt and he wasn't busy with soccer before. He always made time for you. He couldn't stand to see you together with Matt."

I sighed she was probably right. What did this mean for us now though? Could he still like me? The five hours I spent with him today had definitely renewed the feelings I'd had for him. All I could do was wait and see.

Review answer time!

Appealtoreason: Good to know you liked it. :D

TaioraWarrior: Well, he is Taichi, and he is a wee bit dense, no matter how much I love him. No one ever said he was subtle.

Tai doesn't have any guilt because, well, they're in the porn industry. I'm pretty sure it would be hard to feel guilty after a while, even if it was one of your close friends (I'm going with close for now seeing as they haven't spoken in years.). I know I'd have a hell of a time feeling guilty.

I'm pretty sure that this chapter and the next will answer you questions about how they feel about this. I have a plan for this story, and it is pretty rocky (this is the first arc of two), but I think you'll like it in the end.

The next two chapters are going to be a little short like this one, but six is long. And five tends to be a little on the fluffy side, so it should be enjoyable even though it is short. Thanks for the really long review (the longest I've gotten so far!)

Wakka Wakka: I feel special, two reviews from you! Lol, I know. Matt is an ass, but we'll hear more about him later. There's not going to be a practice round, but the movie should be pretty hot and smexy anyways. Unfortunately, that's all in Tai's view, but don't worry, what Sora thinks about it will be shown the chapter afterwards. Don't worry, Matt's length does come up. Trust me, it's nothing to write home about.

Sorry about the wait, but my Creative Writing class is taking up all of my time. I'm actually updating in my incredibly boring computer class. It's teaching my about word for god's sake. It's not like I haven't been using word since I was a munchkin, eh? Keep those reviews flowing, I love to hear what you think.

DephsXylex


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Noa (who's pervy self is unfortunately not in this chapter). This is also not a Sorato. I'm pretty sure if I owned Digimon it would be.

The door opened and I was faced with a very pissed off Motomiya Daisuke."We missed the game Taichi, you asshole! You know I wanted to watch it since I couldn't play this week!" Daisuke, although not the brightest crayon in the box, was one of the best soccer players, along with Ichijoji Ken, both of which were accepted into Tokyo U's soccer program on full ride's, much like myself. The latter of the two boy's tended to tutor the former to keep his grades up so he could play. Daisuke had gotten a one game suspension after the ref made a bad call suggesting that he had started a fight, even though it was obvious the other player had. One of the rules of the suspension was that they weren't even allowed on the bench, meaning that he had to watch the game at home.

"Take a breather Daisuke, I have the DVR set to automatically record all of the Tokyo games." The younger boy pouted, but I could tell he wasn't really mad anymore. "Tell you what, I'll feed you. Will that make it better?"

"Yup." With that, my best friend grinned and bounced out of the apartment, shutting and locking the door behind him. He ran to the car and hopped in. I'm not sure what he was more excited for, the food or the game. I shook my head at him and got into the drivers seat. After starting the car backing out of the driveway Dai started asking questions. "So, what made you late anyways? Normally work is the only thing that makes you miss a game."

"I guess you could say I got caught up at work," I said, a slight smirk playing across my face.

He looked at me, eyes narrow. "Your meeting was at like twelve thirty or something."

I did my best to look offended. "For your information, I met the new girl and took her out to lunch."

Daisuke looked surprised. "I thought you had a rule about not dating other pornstars."

"This isn't just any other pornstar though."

"Oh! Is it Takagi Maria? Yoshizawa Akiho? If it is you have to let me meet her!"

"Nope," I said, smug grin plastered across my face. "Even better."

"Did Jamison Jenna come out of retirement and come to Japan?"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you really think that she'd come out of retirement and come to Japan? No, she'd be in America. This is someone you know though, personally."

Dai paused, lost in thought. "Most of the girls I know you don't or just wouldn't really care about and vice versa. That leaves chosen. Hikari is your sister, not to mention married, so you would not be very excited about it being her, Miyako is my girl and I'm pretty sure I'd both know and have a problem with that, Mimi is a super successful fashionista that definitely doesn't need the money from porn, although from what I hear about her love life, or lack thereof-"

"Daisuke!" I said sharply. "Mimi's love life has nothing to do with us or the subject. I swear, sometimes you gossip worse than an old woman."

He sighed. "Fine, fine. Anyways, that only leaves us with... Sora? Sora is the new girl in the industry?"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!"

"Yes! What do I win?"

"The ability to fast forward through all the commercials from tonight's game!"

"Woohoo! Aw, wait a minute. I could already do that." He looked disappointed.

"Hey, you never know. Maybe I was going to make you watch them." I pulled into the driveway and parked. We both got out and headed inside, straight for the fridge. We each grabbed a couple beers, then went to sit in front of the tv.

"What are you going to do about all of this?" Daisuke asked, kicking back in the recliner.

I cracked open my beer and took a sip. "I'm just going to take it as it comes. I don't know what her feelings are, especially after her horrific break up with Matt. She also has rejected me before, you know."

He nodded. "You know, you've told me this story before, but how exactly did you ask her?"

I blushed slightly. I had never told him how I'd asked her because I knew it wasn't exactly the most direct way of doing it.

"I asked her if she was going to the concert..." I trailed off.

"And? There was more to that sentence Tai."

"I asked if she was going with anyone, then said not that I care."

"Taichi! For god's sake! I always wondered why she rejected you, I mean, all of us were so sure that you were going to get together. She probably thought that you were just asking her as a friend."

"Yeah, but what if she didn't? "

"I guess it's a possibility, no matter how unlikely. Now, it's just a waiting game."

A/n: Yes, rapid updates. I decided that this chapter and the last chapter were too closely link and should probably be read together. I also have a proposition for you, anyone who reviews these to chapters has the option to read the story I wrote for my creative writing class. It's not fanfiction, but I think its one of the best pieces that I've written, in my opinion. It also took a lot out of me to write because its based off of a true story (names have been changed and a bit of the storyline has been altered to make it flow better.) Anyways, in your review just state if you want to receive it or not.

Now to review!

TaioraWarrior: Mimi didn't forget him so much as she was just didn't think about him. I doubt I could have guilty feelings for anyone in porn and I'm not in it. The only exception is for people who were forced into by someone else. Otherwise, they knew what they were signing up for. It's not like there's any real mystery with porn. I've watched it once (my ex's idea, not mine, hence it only being once) and it was exactly like I expected.

There isn't going to be two stories, just (at least) two arcs. If anyone has any suggestions that I like or I think of something it could be more. We're currently actually about 1/3 to 1/2 through the first one, but the second one is going to probably be twice as long. The firt arc is mostly just about how Tai and Sora get together. The real conflict is in arc two.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is Taiora. Digimon is not. I don't think I own it. I do own Ito Noa and love his pervy self to death.

My bag was packed and I was waiting for Tai to get there. We had been txting in most of our free time and he had volunteered to take me to the studio, where Noa would be waiting to take us to the cabin.

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. I was supposed to sleep with Taichi tomorrow. Tomorrow! My former best friend and current crush. Even worse, it was going to be watched by Noa and video taped for the whole world to see. I had been practicing the script and had it memorized. I was hoping that the real passion that I had for Tai would make it a better performance than with someone else.

I heard the doorbell ring and sprinted to the door with my bag, but then stopped. No need to seem like I was waiting for him. I stood there until my patience wore thin, then slowly opened the door to the man I was hoping for, a lopsided grin on his face, hair as bushy as ever. I smiled.

"Noa let's you have your hair as big as your head during the shoot?" I joked.

He laughed. "Noa doesn't care as long as my dick is noticeably longer."

I blushed and glanced at his hair. It was a good seven inches off of his head, meaning he had to be a good two or three longer... I thought he had been exaggerating yesterday. The Japanese weren't known to be well hung. I mean, Matt had only been five. I shook my head. Guess I'd find out tomorrow.

"Ready to go?" he asked, jerking his head towards the car. I nodded.

The drive was relatively uneventful. We were silent, but it wasn't awkward. We just listened to the radio. We parked in a garage under the building. Noa was parked next to us, smoking against the trunk of an Escalade.

I must have looked surprised at this because Tai leaned over and whispered, "Noa has a lot of money. He loves his Escalade and takes it whenever he has to take us out of Tokyo. I'm pretty sure he has an Escalade for the same reason he's not a porn star."

I had to supress a giggle at that. Obviously Noa wasn't well endowed.

He saw us and dropped the cigarette on the ground, snuffing it with his foot. "Hey, are you guys ready to leave? Kou is already in the car."

"Kou? As in Izumi Koushiro?" Tai looked at me, surprised I didn't already know.

"Yeah, he's the sound guy. He'll also do the editing when we're done." I groaned inwardly. Great, another person there when Taichi and I get it on and he's one I personally know too.

"Well, let's go then," I said, getting into the backseat before anyone noticed my discomfort with this. Tai got in beside me and said hi to Kou, who turned around to talk to him. He opened his mouth, but quickly shut it again when he saw me.

"Sora?" he asked when he got over the initial shock. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like she's doing here, Koushiro? She's my partner in the movie tomorrow." As he said this he threw his arm around me and plastered a smile to his face. Koushiro just stared and I hid my face in my hands.

"Ah, Sor, it's ok. No need to be embarrassed. I've stared in about twenty of these and so far no one has recognized me outside of conventions. Well, they might, but they don't say anything. They're all too embarrassed."

I nodded, then rested my head on his chest, the only place to put it with his arms around me.

Five minutes after we got on the road I was asleep.

When I woke up I was on a bed. I stretched and looked around, trying to figure out where I was. I spotted my bag at the foot of my bed and smiled. Tai must have brought me in and put in bed so I could sleep. I slowly got up and headed out to the hall which lead to the dining room. All of the boys were sitting around the table, chomping down on a frozen pizza. I sat down between Koushiro and Tai, then grabbed a piece and chowed down, realizing I was starving.

"Have a good sleep?" Tai asked as he shoved half a piece of pizza down his throat.

"Yeah," I said, "How long was I out for?"

"Eh, a couple hours," Koushiro said."Yeah, when you're done eating I have to take you outside! There's some snow and its pretty much untouched, plus there's a hill not far that we can sled down!" Tai said. Snow was uncommon in Tokyo and I could understand his excitement, although Kou and Noa didn't seem to care.

"Sounds like fun to me," I said as I picked up another piece of pizza. I quickly ate it, then stood up to go get on some warmer clothes and my shoes.

I went to my room and pulled a hoodie and a jacket out of my bag, putting both of them on. I also grabbed my wool socks and boots. Sledding was a highly physical sport that ended with me completely wiping out at least once and I was hoping to stay fairly dry. I was lacing up my boots when Tai walked in.

"Ready to go?" he asked, obviously ready to go himself. He was wearing a navy jacket and his own warm winter boots.

I tied the last knot. "I sure am. Let's go."

He turned around and headed out and I followed close behind him, eager to see the winter wonderland he was talking about. It was hard to believe that there was already snow up here when it was merely September, but we were up pretty high in the mountains, so it probably wasn't all that rare. To someone who only really saw snow in the Digital World and on vacation. It was strange.

Tai stopped at the front door and before I knew it he had grabbed me and covered my eyes up. "It'll be a lot more spectacular if you can take it all in at once and I know you, you'll peak."

"I will not!" I said indignatly, but knew he was right. He had known me since I was born and I hadn't really changed much in ten years.

"Sure you won't," he said, unlocking the door as he spoke and opening it with one hand. "Now, if you just follow my lead I'll get you out without you getting hurt."

I did as he said and felt the frigid air of outside world hit my face. I suppressed a shiver as the door behind us closed and all the heat from indoors wad cut off. I shivered, pulling my jacket closer.

"It's cold, isn't it? I didn't expect it either," he whispered, causing me to shiver again, although for different reasons.

"Yeah, it really is. Am I going to be able to see it soon, or am I going to have to stand here all night?"

He chuckled. "Maybe I just want to stand here all night. Yet again, you probably won't be very good tomorrow if I kept you up all night.

"I turned crimson and was quite happy that it was so dark. I quickly got over my embarrassment when Tai uncovered my eyes and I got to see the wonderland that was all around me. With the exception of the walk, the entire place was a beautifully untouched and sparkling white powder.

"It's amazing. Its so pretty," I breathed.

"I know. It's almost a shame that we're going to mess it up. On the other hand, it'll snow again soon and then it can be stared at again."

"You're right. That's the amazing thing about nature. It seems as though no matter how many times we humans screw up, it always rights itself." I paused, looking to my side and noticing a sled. An idea crossed my mind and I decided to run with it, literally. I picked up the sled and took off up the hill. "Catch me if you can!"

"Hey, no fair!" he yelled, running after me. I made it all the way too the top of the hill before Tai caught me, tackling me and sending me down the hill, him on top of got about three quarters of the way down before we lost control, sending the sled to the left, while we went to the right. We rolled the rest of the way down, laughing by the time we hit the bottom. When we could sit up we did and I playfully shoved Tai.

"Look what you did! Now I'm all snow covered and I'll be cold soon," I pouted, even sticking my lower lip out.

"I'm sorry!" he said, leaping on me and pulling me into a huge hug, which ended with me back in the snow.

I looked at Tai. "I've missed you.

"He looked back at me, chocolate eyes full of hope. "Me too."

A/n: So, it's going to take a lot longer to update for a multitude of reasons. For one, the chapters are going to be longer, which is a plus. Next is that I'm in college and it's taking a lot of time. Finally I'm having some personal issues. My boyfriend left me and strapped me with the apartment. I'm working everything out and it'll be ok, but it means I can't write as much.

I also have an idea for a project for any digimon fanfic writers. It's a group project involving the different teams all over the world, and in all the different universes. This will be similar to the diaries universe, but less constrictive (I was going to work on the diaries-verse, but I found that I had too little freedom. Nothing against Lord Archive, but I like have more control over my story than was allowed). I have an idea of all of this and plan on posting them on my profile in a few days. If you think that you're interested, let me know with where you want your team to be. The only teams that are not available are the original Odaiba teams, the Azores, Taiki's team from Xros Wars and Arizona. Like Ryo certain (not all) characters can jump universe will be able to jump universes with varying degrees of success. One of my characters will be able to jump to the Xros Wars universe, but he will have no control of when and can only go to there. Anyways, let me know if you're interested.

Reviews!

Taiorawarrior: Arc one is the one with the sex, arc two has a new problem. As a matter of fact, you might be interested a bit in the next chapter. ;)

Naruhina-4evver: Good to know you like it so much. Here's some more for you! Also, would you like to read the other story? You didn't tell me.

Daiz Uzumaki: Thanks for the review. Would you like to read the other story that was a bonus if you reviewed the last chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Digimon ended as Sorato. Do you really think I would have allowed that to happen to my beloved series if I owned it? No.

Today was the day. For the first time since I had lost my virginity all those years ago I was nervous to have sex. Yeah, I was good in bed. I knew that I was good in bed. Between the movies I had starred in and the women I had dated I had been told quite a few times that I was amazing. Being good in bed wasn't my worry though. My worry was this being the only time I got to be with Sora. This could ruin us being friends. Just because we were adults and this was out job didn't mean anything. She wasn't my first newbie and about half of them quit after their first film. It had never bothered me before, but this was different.

I looked at my clock, realizing it was nine thirty. We were supposed to start shooting at noon and I had to get showered, dressed and food in me before we got started. Even though I was nervous, nothing could curb my famous appetite and I happened to know that there was a box of Count Chocula in there screaming my name, like Sora would hopefully want to be doing later.

Half a box of cereal, four pieces of toast, three glasses of orange juice, a shower and a massive quantity of hair gel later and I was ready for work, just about the same time everyone else was rolling out of bed. Somehow in my excitement for the day I had woken up at seven thirty and it was just now ten. So, since it would probably be another two hours before everyone else was ready I decided to go for a quick jog, which is where I encountered my first problem.

"God dammit! This stupid piece won't open!" I yelled. All three of my friends came running.

"What the hell is wrong? What won't open?" Noa asked, shocked at my sudden outburst.

"The door. It won't open. It won't even budge."

Kou looked at me, smirk on his face.

"I'm sure it's simple. You probably just forgot something." He pushed past me, took one look at the thing and flipped the lock. I smiled sheepishly as he spoke again, "You forgot to unlock it."

The three shook their heads, then walked away to get on with their morning. I blushed slightly, but still wanted to go outside, so I tried to open it again. This where I encountered my second problem. The door still wouldn't budge, so I decided to use my brains- er, strength and shoulder checked the door. It proceeded to move another half an inch before stopping and no budging.

"Kou! The damn door still won't open," I huffed, angry that it still wasn't working. The red haired man stumbled in, glaring at me.

"Seriously, Tai? Are you sure you didn't forget something else, like turning the knob?"

I shot him a dirty look. "It opened about a half an inch. It won't open any more. It won't even go past the door-jamb."

"Have you looked to see if something is obstructing it outside." I shook my head and he looked out the window. "Well, I found your problem, but you aren't going to like it. As a matter of fact, none of us are."

I stood there, looking at him expectantly. When he didn't answer I walked over to the window. What I saw was surprising to say the least. Four feet of snow was piled up in front of the door, not to mention everywhere else. We were snowed in.

"Son of a bitch," I swore, not completely believing what I saw. God only knew how we were supposed to leave tomorrow.

I walked out of the room to where Sora and Noa were munching on their own bowls of Count Chocula and Kou followed me to resume eating his own.

"Noa, there are four feet of snow out there. Four feet! How are we supposed to get home tomorrow? There's a Tokyo game on that I was hoping to see live!"

Noa looked up at me. "Whoa, go back a second. Four feet of snow? Are you sure?"

I gaped. Good to know everyone trusted me. "If you don't believe me ask Koushiro. He saw it."

Kou swallowed his mouthful, then spoke, "My calculations put it at closer to four and a half feet."

I grabbed the boy into a chokehold and gave him a noogie. "You little show off!"

"Tai! Get off of me!" The smaller boy yelled, struggling to get out of my grip. I let him go and he huffed, but went back to his cereal.

"So Sora, have these two always been like this?" Noa asked her.

"Yup, since they've known each other. And they met each other at camp thirteen years ago."

"Sora, I'm wounded. You sold me out? Are you going to tell Noa all of my dirty secrets?" She rolled her eyes, but I could see her laughing at her cereal bowl.

"As for your question, what do you want me to do about it, Tai? Make it suddenly get up to seventy and have all the snow melt? You aren't the only one who had plans. My wife and I were supposed to go out for dinner tomorrow night, but the Escalade won't handle that much snow. We'll just have to make the best of the situation. Now go rehearse your lines or something so that the rest of us can get ready."

I was dismissed and I knew it, so I went to my room and grabbed my script. I tried to practice it, but I already knew the whole thing and instead started day-dreaming about the girl I was supposed to be sleeping with later in the day.

A few minutes (or an hour, I had lost track of time) later there was a knock at my door, then it opened to show me the girl I had just been dreaming about.

She was dressed in the clothes she was going to be wearing for the film, a pair of hip hugger jeans, a skin tight army green shirt with a cream flowers and random wavy lines exploding up the side. Over that was a fluffy white down jacket. To complete the outfit was a fleecy green hat that reminded me a lot of the helmet she wore in the Digital World. All of this was courtesy of Tachikawa Industries.

"Hey, what do you need?" I asked. Sora edged her way in and shut the door behind her. She was staring at her shoes, kicking at something on the floor.

"Uh, well, I kind of wanted to, um..." I looked at her, confused.

"Is everything ok, Sora? You're acting kind of strange."

She looked up, like she had just gathered up her courage and blurted out, "Are you really ten inches long?"

I had to do my best to suppress my laughter, then respond. "Roughly, why?"

"Well, uh..." she said, doing the nervous act again while turning the same color as her hair.

"Wait a second," I said, slowly realizing what was going on. "How many guys have you slept with?"

This made her begin inching towards the door, but I put my hand on it, blocking her exit. "You've only slept with Matt, haven't you? I remember gym. Him and I shared a locker. I remember thinking he was tiny, but that was before I knew that I was on the large side, plus, we were like thirteen. I've personally grown a bit since then, but... you aren't used to anything even close to this size are you?"

Her head shot up and she gaped at me. "Surprised that I figured it out? There's a lot more going on up here than just this beautiful spiky hair."

Even embarrassed Sora couldn't help but laugh at that. "Tai, you're such a dork."

I took my bows, but then grew serious. "You know, if you're worried about it I can help you out. I know a few tricks."

"Really? Like what?" she said excited.

I cringed. She was not going to be nearly as excited by what the 'tricks' were. As a matter of fact, I was already feeling guilty about what I was going to suggest.

"Don't get so happy just yet," I said. "This isn't something that most people want to do."

She looked at me quizzically. "What exactly do I need to do?"

"For what part?" I asked. "The oral sex or the intercourse. There's not a lot I can help with on the oral, all I know is you'll need to supress the gag reflex."

"I can do that. Matt may not have been huge, but he did hit my gag reflex a few times. This is going to different, but I should be able to handle that. I'm more worried about that actual intercourse."

"Well, uh..." Now I was the one staring at the floor. I should have never mentioned it, but there was only one way that I knew of to get ready for intercourse and it involved my hands in some of Sora's more, eh, intimate places.

"Tai, just say it. It can't be that bad, can it? I mean, in an hour or so I have to blow you, the have sex with you."

The red head did have a point. "Well, you see, the only way I know that will help is to, er, stretch you out?"

She looked as though it didn't make sense for a minute, but then it hit her full force and hard, like a semi. She staggered backwards, but composed herself.

"Do you mean," she paused, lowering her voice. "Fingering me?"

"I, uh, forget I mentioned it!" I said turning away so she couldn't see my embarrassment. Sometimes I wish my brain would work faster than my mouth and not the other way around.

"No!" she said, a little more forceful than I think even she expected. "I mean, please help me. I can't screw this up. I need the money and this is the best way for me to get it."

I was surprised by her outburst. She must have been a lot more desperate than I had realized. Not that I wanted to take advantage of the situation, but this was still the best way to loosen her up and I really didn't want to hurt her later.

"Well, it involves you and me and, uh," she patiently waited for me to get over my anxiety, "Your lack of clothes."

"Yes, we're going to have that later, Tai."

"No, no. I'm still going to have my clothes on. I'm going to have to," I lowered my voice for the last bit. "Finger you."

"What? I can't hear you, Tai. You got really quiet all of the sudden."

"I have to finger you!" I said, turning around quickly so that she couldn't see my face and how it was burning with shame. "I'm sorry, it's just that the only way I know to relax the muscle and stretch it out is manually. I never should have mentioned it-"

"Taichi," she said, prompting me to turn around. She sauntered up, placed her hands around my neck and kissed me full on. I melted into her. The kiss was perfect. It was exactly what I expected from her, soft yet rough. Incredibly loving, but also completely filled with lust. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Our tongues tangled and her hands wrapped themselves in my hair.

I immediately started fumbling with her shirt. She helped me get it off, breaking the kiss for only a split second to get it over her head. She was already stripping off her bra and I stopped for a moment to ogle the beautifully formed mounds, which also gave me time to ask her the one question that was on my mind.

"Are you sure?"

She raised one eyebrow and laughed. It was a stupid question and so I lowered my head to her breasts and began suckling on them. She let out a deep throaty groan, egging me on.

After a while I began tugging on her pants, pulling both them and her quickly forgotten underwear to the floor. I was amazed by the beautiful treasure in front of me.

I picked her up and lay her on the bed, following the red delta of hair down to the glistening juices below. I took a tentative lick, making her writhe in pleasure. Taking my cue I continued on inserting my fingers and pumping in and out while slowly stretching her out until I could add all three of them.

Her breathing was heavy and she was almost convulsing with the pleasure she was feeling. Her moans were so loud that I was sure that the rest of the house could hear her.

They started becoming more and more frequent until finally she cried out one last time, coating my fingers and part of the bed with her cum. I smiled, standing up and licking in off. Girl cum was delicious after all.

I watched as the woman slowly came down from her high and her breathing and coloring returned to normal. She looked up at me with a smile.

"Wow, that was great Tai. The best I've ever had by far."

I put on my lopsided grin. "Thanks. I aim to please."

She remained in a blissful state for a few moments, but then frowned and shot up. "But what about you? I didn't return the favor and we have to be ready in a little bit."

I let out a chuckle. "How many times do you think I can get it up in one day, Sora? I'll be fine, but," I looked down at my watch, "We better get out there before Noa throws a fit."

Ok, first I need to tell you guys sorry for the long wait. This took me forever to write, but its here now. Its also the longest chapter so far. No, I have a really important question for you guys, do you want me to continue this after this arc? Life is not going to be super kind to Taiora in the other two arcs I planned, but life is never kind. Basically you'll have to remember that this is a Taiora. We'll see everyone from both seasons if you want me to continue. Yes, that includes Matt. It's up to you guys, but I'm more than willing to continue this.

Reviews!

TaioraWarrior: I thought Izzy would make a perfect sound and editing guy, seeing as he's just so good with his computer! Sorry this took so long, but it is the longest chapter I have for this fic so far. The next one is going to be kind of short, but it's pretty much a smut chapter. It should be posted really soon, seeing as I already have it written, but I'm trying to get a buffer going so that if I get stuck I have some posts for a little bit. Yet again, this only works if you guys want me to continue.

dbzgtfan2004: Thank you very much for the review.

Sunwraith: Tai and Sora always did seem the type for the touching moments, when they eren't fighting. Thanks for the review!

Naruhina-4evver: I'll get that sent over to you as soon as I have a minute. I'm glad you think this is so cute. Just as a warning, the other story is a lot darker.

daiz uzumaki: You didn't say you hated it... you one time said that you weren't sure, but later said you liked it. I wrote another story (that is based on something that happened in my life and is not fanfiction) that was a reward for reviewing one of the chapters. If you'd like to read it you can, just let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If I owned digimon I would not have tortured so many fans with the Sorato pairing.

"Oh, Kasumi! You're so good at this," Tai moaned as I licked his throbbing member, then began bobbing up and down again. So far the shoot had gone good and we were just wrapping up the first scene.

"Ok, do your last line and cum on her tits," Noa said. He had been giving us small instructions the whole time. It would be annoying if it weren't for the fact he was paying me.

"Kasumi, you suck like a goddess," he told me, "I'm getting so close to blowing. Oh god, I can feel it!" Tai yanked back on my head, popping himself out of my mouth and spraying on my chest. The hot sticky liquid dripped down me, coating my breasts and my stomach.

"Satoshi," I groaned, rubbing the liquid into my breasts. "It feels so good. I want more...""

I can give you that," he said with a smirk. I looked over, pretending to be surprised that he still had a massive hard on.

"And... Cut," Noa said. "Everyone take five to get something to drink. I want to shoot the actual sex scene, then we just have to wrap it up and we're done with this one. Hell, if we're stuck here maybe we can get another one of these made. I mean, you guys have the most chemistry I've seen in a long time. I have a feeling that you'll be a hit."

I blinked. I thought that the shoot was going pretty well, but I had no idea that it was going that well. Still, I only had five minutes to go to the bathroom and slurp down some water, so I had to run.

We returned five minutes later and went back to our positions, me on my knees on the floor and Tai sitting on the couch, rock hard member getting ready to show me the time of my life.

"Ok you two, let's get restarted. You ready Koushiro?" He nodded. "Ok, go.""

Satoshi, please, fill me with your cream!" I wanted to cringe at the awful script, but it was porn. People didn't watch for the storyline.

"Oh, I'll do more than that." He stood up, throwing me to the floor, then nibbled on my neck. I let out a moan. "Oh, Satoshi!"

Tai roughly grabbed me and flipped me onto my hands and knees. I could feel my juices flowing as he rubbed his length against me.

"Is this what you want, Kasumi?" he asked, teasing me and my character.

"Satoshi, please, don't keep me waiting! I can't stand it!"

Tai stuck the head in, causing me to gasp. "Are you sure you can take this? Are you sure, Kasumi?"

"Yes, oh yes! It feels so good!" With that Tai slammed it in, burying himself up to the hilt. Waves of pain coursed through me as I forced a groan, but it soon turned to waves of pleasure as he continued to pump into me, continually hitting my sweet spot.

"Satoshi, Satoshi!" I screamed out, feeling my climax building. I was moaning loudly and more frequently until eventually I could hold out no longer and...

Tai pulled out, yanking me on top of him. I had almost forgot that this was a porn film and I still had to ride him.

I started out a little slowly, trying to calm myself down from the high I'd reached. I had to go longer than ten seconds. I built up my pace, moaning and crying out once again as my climax was starting once again. He began thrusting back into me, matching my pace. It only took a second for me to cum, coating him in my juices.

As I went limp, he grabbed me by the hips, pushing me up and down on his rod, making me orgasm again before he shot off inside of me.

"And... Cut!" Noa said, thoroughly pleased with himself. "That was amazing. I've never had a better performance you two! This is going to be famous, I know it. I'm happy I brought other scripts, you two are going to make all of us a fortune!"

I lazily looked over at him. I had been so caught up in what Tai and I were doing that I hadn't remembered that Noa and Koushiro were that. I blushed lightly, then stood up.

"Are we done for the day?" I asked, gathering my clothes.

"Yeah. There's a little bit on the ending, but we can film that later. You two should probably go get cleaned up," Noa replied. I nodded, then scampered off to the bathroom, confused at what all of this meant for Taichi and me.

A/n: Sorry this is so short. As I said, pwp. It works well for the story though. The next chapter will probably be the last until about Christmas time. Why? It's National Novel Writing Month and I seriously doubt I can write that and this at the same time. If I can, then you'll definitely get a chapter, but it's 6000 words a day and I'm in school till Thanksgiving. If any you guys are on NaNoWriMo, then add me, I'm still DephsXylex.

Oh, and if anyone wants to check it out, I have a blog. It won't necessarily be relevant to those of you in different areas, but it might inspire you to look around your area.

It's a blogspot. roamingfreeinthemiamivalley

Review replies!

TaioraWarrior: Even though they'll see their ups and downs in future chapters, they will be together in the end. Who else would Sora be with? Matt? Bah. I'm pretty sure I'm going to continue it, even though it's going to be very hard on me to write parts of it.

Wakka wakka: Thanks for the review. Glad to know you liked it.

Sunwraith: Thanks for pointing that out. I'll go fix that. This was as lemony as I dare put on FF, so I hope you enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Once upon a time there was a girl who loved Taiora. When the second season of Digimon came out she was crushed to realized that it was Sorato. Ten years later she grew up and wrote this fic.

"Sora! You're so tight!" I moaned loudly. It had been five days that we had been stuck here. We had finished all of Noa's films yesterday and now we had nothing to do. I was getting a hard on everytime I was around Sora, and seeing I was a wimp and hadn't told her how I feel, I was forced to take matters into my own hands, literally.

I pumped my fist up and down as hard as I could, wanting nothing more than to release the demon that was making my body betray me. I could feel it rising in me, begging to be let out just as any good demon would. Hopefully once it was gone I could keep it from returning. If I only I could actually be that lucky.

I was about to pass the point of no return when a loud banging broke my concentration, scaring the demon away.

"Fuck," I swore, shoving my dick back into my pants and boxers as swiftly as I could. Sora may be the one on the other side of the door and there was no way in hell I could let her know what I had been doing. It was bad enough I was doing it in the same house as her. "Come on in!"

The door opened and Koushiro was standing there. I let out a woosh of air. I hadn't realized I'd been holding my breath. If I'd have known it was just him I would have just told him to come back later. I was a lot more interested in releasing my inner demon from its binds than I was about any mindless thing he would have to say.

"Hey Tai, I just thought I should let you know that the whole house can hear you," he said, staring at his shoes, embarrassed. He was never embarrassed when we were filming, but something like this put him over the edge. Would the wonders ever cease?

I stopped thinking on my current train. The meaning of what he had said finally sinking in, and realizing that maybe keeping the demon chained wasn't such a bad thing. "The... The whole house?"

"Uh, yeah."

"As in Sora too?" I asked, cringing.

"With how red she turned, I'd imagine she did."

"Fuck!" I said, groaning and laying back on the bed. "Now what?"

Kou looked at me. "Uh, I'm not sure. Can I go please? This is just way too awkward for me. No matter how many times I've filmed you having sex, this is a whole new level of weird."

I nodded, laying there as the door closed. I could have just fucked everything up. I just get my best friend back and I do something like this.

From the way she walked out on the first day of filming, there was no doubt that she didn't see me in that sense. I was her porn partner. She wouldn't be sleeping with me otherwise. She needed the money and that was that.

I flopped over on my side and curled up. What was I going to do now? How was I even going to face Sora after I just got caught masturbating to her memory? Stupid Tai.

-

I woke up a few hours later to a knock on the door.

"Koushiro, go away! I don't want to talk to you. Leave me alone," I yelled at the door, just wanting to go back to sleep until we left, whenever that would be.

"Tai, it's me, Sora. I'd like to talk to you." I shot up, wrenching the door open. I must have had a crazed look in my eye because she took a step back. "Tai?"

I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair to calm myself and she relaxed a bit. "Yeah, yeah. Come in."

She nodded. I shut the door behind her, then sat down while she stood as close to the door as possible, shifting uncomfortably every few seconds. This is how we remained until I finally grew wary of the silence.

"Look, I didn't mean for you to hear that. Its been incredibly embarrassing for the both of us and I'd like to pretend it never happened. It's not a huge secret that I've liked you for quite a while and-"

"Tai..."

"You don't feel the same, but I can control myself and I always have, even when you chose Matt over me and I had to deal with that and the chosen starting to drift apart-"

"Tai."

"And I had to pretend like I was ok and that I didn't care when I saw you hanging all over Matt, even though I was sure that he wasn't good for you and I would treat you a million times better, like a queen-"

"TAICHI!"

I stopped my rambling suddenly, finally realizing Sora was trying to get my attention, presumably to tell me something. "Uh, yes?"

"Shut up for a minute and listen what I have to tell you. Do I have your full attention now?" she asked, her amber eyes blazing with an emotion I feared to be anger.

"Yes," I said, fear creeping into my voice no matter how hard I tried to keep it at bay. I had a feeling a didn't want to hear what was coming next.

"Who ever said I didn't feel the same?" she asked me.

I looked at her, confused by the question she had asked. It wasn't the response I had expected for sure. "No one, it was always just one of those unsaid things. I was beginning to think maybe I was wrong, but then you ran out of the room after filming the other day."

"Tai, all those years ago I was just a stupid teenager. I didn't realize you were asking me out that night. I thought you you just wanted to go as friends, like always. If I'd have known I'd have gone with you in a heartbeat. As for the other, I was embarrassed by how strongly my body reacted to you. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before and I thought that if I hung around I'd do something stupid."

I just stared, in shock. I had to still be asleep. This was something I had been praying for for years. It wasn't until she grabbed me and placed a chaste kiss on my lips I snapped out of it and kissed her back.

She pulled us apart after a second, bringing us nose to nose. "I love you, Yagami Taichi."

"I love you too, Takenouchi Sora."

I was prepared to spend the rest of my life with this girl.

A/n: And that's the end of the first arc. Stay tuned for the second arc to be hitting your inbox's after Thanksgiving and let me know how you like where I left off.  
DephsXylex

PS: The names from last chapter pay homage to my second favorite anime couple, Satoshi (Ash) and Kasumi (Misty) from Pokemon.

Reviews!

TaioraWarrior: It was short, but it was basically just a short chapter to show how the shoot went. Pretty much a pwp.

MegumiFire: I have the rest of the story planned out. With how much I've enjoyed writing this I can't imagine I'm not going to continue, although Tai and Sora are in for a rough ride.

Supershooter: I can't imagine Tai and Sora not having a great bond, even if they lose contact for years. It's just right.

Drake-el: I figured that they should probably have porn names, seeing as almost all of them do.

Wakka wakka: Hope I did a better job fleshing out the characters this chapter. Last chapter didn't have a lot I could do with it and was pretty much just some smutty goodness.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: I'm back! More at the end of the chapter.

A Taiora Story, by Dephs (aka the disclaimer): Once upon a time there was a pairing called Taiora on a tv show called digimon. Many people waited many, many episodes for this pairng to come to fruition. One day a new pairing emerged, an evil pairing was made by Toei Animation (the show's creator) known as Sorato. This evil pairing came and bulldozed the good pairing of Taiora and the fans wept, prompting an internet fandom in which people who do not own digimon (aka, DephsXylex) write epic tales of what should have happened.

"Yagami Taichi, what do you think you're doing?" I yelled at my boyfriend of nine months. He spun around, trademark smirk plastered on his face and hands carefully hidden behind his back.

"What do you mean? I haven't done a thing." He exuded innocence, but I was smarter than that.

"Put the rice ball back. You'll eat when everyone else gets here," I said. He looked crestfallen, but tonight I couldn't afford his antics. His family was coming over so we could break the news of our relationship. So far only a select few knew (Mimi, Kou and Dai), but we were moving in together and couldn't put off telling them anymore, even if it meant everything getting back to Matt. Not that that was the only problem. Takeru and Hikari were married. I wouldn't be surprised if TK believed everything that Matt said, nor could I blame him. Who didn't want to believe the best of their big siblings?

As for Kari, I sincerely doubted she believed it. She probably hadn't defended me, but I hoped that she thought better of me than that and would accept me. With any luck she would. She was intuitive enough to know that Tai was dating someone and he was happy, so hopefully that would factor in.

Then there were the Yagami's. They had a tendency to treat me like a daughter with how close Tai and I had been, but that didn't mean the rumor mill hadn't gotten them. Even if it had, hopefully I'd be able to convince them it was wrong or to forgive me.

Tai glanced at the clock, then back at me, no doubt trying to scheme. "But they're late? How long do I have to starve myself before they've taken too much time?"

I looked back over, making sure I hadn't misread the time. "It's five till. They've got five minutes."

Tai stood up straight and shut his eyes. "A wise man once said 'If you aren't five minutes early you're late."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the doorbell rang. I grinned as I watched him visibly deflate. "Don't even say anything. I'll put the rice ball back and get the door."

I shook my head and chuckled as I began grabbing food to place on the table. I had made a simple dinner, curry and rice balls with green tea ice cream for dessert. As far as I knew everyone would enjoy it (with the exception of Yuuko, who was still on her disgusting health food kick) and it would hopefully make for an easier dinner.

I turned around after finishing and was face to face with Hikari, Takeru and Tomatsu, their two year old son that was in the latter's arms. Kari gave me a warm smile, but I watched as Takeru tensed up.

"Aun Sor, Aun Sor!" the young boy yelled, excited to see me. Even though it had been seven months, I had obviously made an impression on him, as he definitely remembered me. He held out his arms, wanting me to take him, but Takeru stepped back. It wasn't until Kari gave him a death glare that the young man relinquished his son.

I took the boy gingerly, watching as he gave me a big, toothy grin. I studied him slyly, not wanting the others to notice. He had grown a lot in the time and was definitely his father's son. As a matter of fact, the only features that were remotely like his mother's were his dark hair and eyes, but even then it was only fleeting. His hair was kept in the same style as his father's and his eyes were the same shape.

"Aun Sor, I mist you." I smiled at Tomatsu, blinking to try to keep the tears out of my eyes. Even if things didn't go well with his parents of grandparents tonight, Tomatsu didn't care.

"I missed you too, buddy." He wrapped his little arms around my neck and I hugged him back, giving me just enough time to recuperate. "Guess who else missed you? Your Uncle Taichi!"

"Un Tai! Un Tai!" I put him on the floor, directing him to my boyfriend. Once I was sure that he would make it, I turned back to the couple in front of me.

Hikari only stood there for a second before striding up to me and pulling me into a hug. She quickly hid her mouth in my hair before whispering in my ear. "I knew it was you. You were the only one who could make Tai so happy. Thank you."

She kissed my cheek, going back to Takeru's side as Yuuko and Susumu came into the kitchen to see what all of the fuss, or lack thereof, was about.

"Sora!" Yuuko almost cheered, smiling brightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Tai asked me over, as his girlfriend." Yuuko and Susumu smiled, Susumu handing five hundred yen to Yuuko. I was beginning to wonder if Tai was really that obvious when it came to me.

Susumu began to speak, "I think we may have interrupted a conversation, Yuuko. Why don't we go play with Tomatsu?"

I almost told them to stay here, but knew it would seem rude to Hikari and Takeru if I did. They hadn't interrupted anything and would probably be the ones that kept the peace if they were to stay.

Takeru began to speak as soon as they were out of earshot. "I'm not surprised that you already shacked up with one of the other chosen already. To be honest, I'm surprised you didn't do it sooner."

I cringed as he spoke. I couldn't blame him with the she-devil Matt made me out to be. Just as I knew Takeru wouldn't have believed it from anyone else's mouth, Matt was his 'Niichan. His loyalty to him required him to believe what he said. Unfortunately, Kari was not quite as forgiving as I was.

"Takaishi Takeru! You go into the other room right now and don't come back until you've had an attitude adjustment and treat Sora with respect. Regardless of what Yamato has said, the past is the past." TK glared at his wife, but walked into the other room.

"Kari, you didn't have to do that. I don't want what happened between Matt and I to cause problems for you and TK..." I said. I felt bad. Those two had a good thing and I didn't want for me to be the thing to ruin it. I cared too much about them, not to mention what would happen to Tomatsu.

That was when she turned on me. "Don't get me started on you, Sora. Seven months and not so much as a phone call? I understand why you didn't call Takeru, but we've been close since I was just a toddler. I didn't even know if you were ok!"

I looked at the floor, shuffling my feet. "I thought you would be mad about everything that happened with Matt."

She snorted. "I'm not sure what did happen with Matt, but I know what he said isn't the truth. You aren't that kind of person." She stepped closer, within a two feet of me and dropped her voice. "I know for a fact you didn't steal the three hundred million yen. I know you're into films. I accidentally stumbled across one of them. Luckily both of you were fully clothed on the cover."

I blushed, my face no doubt the reddest it had ever been. "H-how did you manage to...?"

"You guys really all do think that Takeru and I have sex in the missionary position once a week, don't you?" she said with a chuckle. "I was in the store looking for something to spice up the bedroom a little bit. What I found wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but I noted the company and went to a different one."

I laughed. And it was a long and hard one too. With all the tension in the air, it was the only way to diffuse it. It was hard to believe such an innocent pair hadn't waited until their wedding night to lose their virginity and had done anything except the missionary. Yet again, I doubt that any of the chosen who didn't know would guess Tai and I were in the porn business.

When I could finally breathe again I turned and asked Kari the first question that came to mind. "Why didn't you tell Takeru?"

"It was none of my business. I wouldn't have even been allowed to know if I hadn't found it myself and I thought that if either of us needed to know you would make sure we did."

I contemplated this for a minute. She was correct, but that didn't mean she had to keep it from him any longer. It would probably be beneficial for her to tell him. It might at least keep the peace during dinner.

"How about we make a deal, eh Kari? Why don't you tell TK about how I'm in the business, while leaving Tai out of it, and I'll do my best to keep Tai from finding out about your sexcapades, and when he does, because you'll somehow slip up, I'll keep him from killing your husband."

I watched as an evil glint came over her eye. "Deal. I'll even make it clear that Tai doesn't need to be warned and that he already knows what you do for a living."

She left the room and yanked TK out of the chair and into the bedroom. I sat on the floor with Tai and Tomatsu and played with toy cars until they came back, Kari looking vindicated, while Takeru looked ashamed.

"Sora, may I have a word with you in the kitchen?"

I nodded and stood up, leaving behind a very sad looking two year old.

"I, uh, wanted to tell you I'm sorry," he said, bowing low. "I believed Matt when he said those horrible things. I did it against my better judgment. I should have known that he was playing it up due to the fact that he's a rockstar and he couldn't afford to take the chance of his fans sympathizing with a woman, but he's my brother. I only want to believe the best out of him, even if it is at the stake of my friends."

I threw my arms around the younger man, pulling him into a hug. "I never blamed you, Takeru. I may not understand it in a blood relative type of way, but I do understand. I would believe the same for the rest of the chosen."

He brought his arms up around me. "Thank you for your forgiveness."

We broke quickly, not wanting the hug to seem like more than it was. Tai and Kari would never question us, but Yuuko and Susumu could never quite grasp what we went through and the subsequent bond that developed. It was probably for the best. We were supposed to be different after all. We were Chosen.

I glanced over at the table, noticing the rapidly cooling food. "Shit! Grab everyone for dinner. It's time to eat."

A/n: So, arc two. This is just a nice little chapter that I figured needed to happen, but won't give anything away. It may seem like it was unimportant, but it sets the scene for chapter eleven, which is where we get to see the real conflict come in. Chapter ten is just a short smutty chapter in Tai's view. I needed something for him and most of Tai's chapter will be sort of short due to the fact that the conflict comes from Sora and therefore most of the writing comes from her. This should be between eight and ten chapters (I'm toying with two of the chapters that may not make it in the final) and then I'll lead into arc three and possibly four. I haven't decided how I'm doing arc three to decide what four will be or if I can even come up with one, but fingers crossed.

PS: Thanks to all of you guys who have reviewed/favorited! The last chapter was the singlemost reviews I've ever had on a chapter. Thanks for that.

Now, review time:

TaioraWarrior: Yes they can! Look forward to a bit of smuttiness next chapter. It's not a lot, but better than nothing. If it had been a different setting than I would have probably had Tai say it first, but he had to be told to know that Sora wanted more too. I'll let you in on a little secret (most people don't read other's review replies) I'm planning on rewriting my story Sent as a Taiora and a Koumi, not to mention the other couplings that were in it that don't need the aforementioned four (Takari, Kenyako and another that's a bit of a secret). I'm working out how I'm going to adjust the plotline right now, but it should be my fic after this one and Tai is going to be the one who says I love you first, just for you. Glad to see you're excited for this arc. I sure am.

Wakkawakka: Thanks for the review. I had to make it awkward, it is Taichi after all. When has that boy not been awkward, especially with Sora? I mean, asking her out on a date like he did? *sigh. Stupid, awkward Taichi.

digimonfan4ever101: Well, this chapter probably answered your question, but no, that is not the end. of the story, just of the arc. This story has 8-10 more chapters for this arc and who knows how many for the next one or two. Glad you enjoyed and hope you like this just as well.

The New Mandalord: I'm glad you loved it. That's one of the best things an author can hear. Hope you like this arc just as much, even if it is a little more conflicting, which is currently in hiding. It will rear it's ugly little head in chapter eleven and make for a bit of a wild ride for this AND the next arc, which will actually show up in the first chapter of the next one. This chapter and the next are kind of just setting the scene for it.

Odinson83: I'm glad that I was your reintro and that it made you want to keep reading. That's always amazing to hear. I'm sure that you liked this one as well with it's massive Takari insert (my other favorite Digimon pairing. I can't decided between the two.) I have a feeling that this won't be the last we see of the two, but I'm not completely sure. I hope not!

Supershooter: The first arc is over, but the story has just begun! I'm really excited about this arc, it's one of those ones you love to hate, along with the next one. I hope you enjoy these as much as the last.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon (nothing fancy today)

I spit into the sink, then wiped off my mouth before turning around and heading to my newly refurbished bedroom, half of Sora's stuff and half of mine.

I leapt into my bed and snuggled down into Sora's bed set. I happened to have a softer queen sized bed, while she actually had a set for it. I had blankets and pillows of course, just nothing matching. I didn't care what it looked like, I cared what it felt like. Sora just happened to be a woman and know of these things.

"Hey," Sora said seductively, kissing me on the mouth sweetly.

"Hey to you too," I replied, my voice gruff and breathy. Everyone had only left about an hour ago and I had been wanting to jump Sora's bones ever since. There were a few more important things to discuss first though. "I think tonight went almost perfect, all things considered. It seemed to be a little rough in the beginning with Takeru, but he even came around pretty quickly. I think Kari said something to him, but I have no idea what. Do you?"

I thought I saw Sora blush for a split second, but thought better of it. It was probably just a trick of the light with how dim it was in the room. "No idea Tai, maybe she knows something we don't?"

I scowled. I hated it when my baby sister got one over on me. "It's possible. She always was a sneaky one."

Sora laughed at me. Her hair was swept across her face as her head was thrown back, letting out a roar. It was a beautiful noise and I grabbed her, holding her close. She was surprised and stopped laughing to look up at me.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yup, I just wanted to tell you that you're beautiful." I bent down and brushed my lips against hers, slowly increasing the pressure until she opened her lips, wanting my tongue to massage hers. I obliged quickly, running it against her teeth lightly before letting our tongues tangle.

"Uhn, Sora!" I gasped as she relinquished her almost magnetic hold on my mouth to bite and nip at my exposed chest and neck, leaving light crescent shaped marks everywhere. She slowly moved her mouth downwards, releasing my member with her hands. She latched on, bobbing up and down with a practiced ease until my seed slid down her throat. She swallowed, then sat up, devilish look on her face.

I returned the look with one of my own, "It's my turn now."

A/n: This is your (incredibly short) Christmas present! But if you notice, chapter 11 is up too, so on with ye! (Review replies next chapter too).


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

I shoved my last ART225, Art of the Edo Era, book in my bag and slung it over my shoulder. It was surprising to everyone, including myself, that I majored in art, but it worked for me. Okaasan wanted me to take over the flower shop still and with this career field I could. It would probably make me even better at it and I could sell my paintings in the shop.

Walking outside, I pulled my thin button up over my tank top to combat the slight chill in the air. It was almost August and it was cooling down, but not enough to warrant a jacket quite yet.

"Sora, hey, Sora!" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned around to see a familiar blonde head bobbing towards me rapidly. Takeru. Since the dinner party a few weeks ago we had all met up a few times and Takeru and I had fallen back into our familiar, almost family-like, bond.

When he finally got up to me, he bent over, trying to catch his breath. I looked down at him, slowly getting the feeling something wasn't right. He wasn't wearing a hat, his hair style was wrong, and he wasn't wearing the right style of clothes. They were all things that seemed more like...

"Matt? Is you?"

His head popped up, showing me his familiar cerulean eyes. "Yeah, it's me."

My heart stopped beating for a second, unsure of whether it was supposed to shatter again or be impassive. Eventually my brain regained control of my faculties and told it to be impassive while the rest of me turned cold as steel.

"What do you want, Ishida?" I watched as he flinched, making my heart twinge but I completely ignored it, instead choosing to keep on.

"Listen, I came to apologize, for everything. I want to talk, but I'd rather do it in a more private place," he said, channeling his brother's crest.

I glared. No amount of hope in the world would trick me into doing what he wanted, to bed me again. I spun on my heel and walked away. "No chance in hell. I'm with Tai now and I'm not interested in you anymore."

He followed close behind. "It's not like that, Sora. I really just want to talk. You can choose the place. I'll even buy you dinner or a drink if you'd like."

"No, Matt. You don't seem to understand what you did to me, and I didn't say a word against you. I didn't even try."

"Sora, please. I want to show you something. I'm going to clear your name." I paused, intrigued by this. So intrigued, in fact, I agreed.

"Fine, but we're staying on campus. They have a twenty-four cafe."

Part of the reason I had agreed to this was because of its location, otherwise known as the building I just came out of. It was well lit and there were still hours of classes left. My college had literal night classes. There were classes twenty-four seven.

I chose the table nearest the door, wanting to be able to make a quick exit when the blonde inevitably pissed me off.

"So what exactly is it you want to show me?" I asked, leaning back in my chair and flagging down a waitress with a flick of my wrist. I was trying to act aloof, not show him how much I really wanted this. I was even being talked about in class. I couldn't defend myself, the great Ishida Yamato said it, so it must be true! It was not the way I expected to spend my freshman year in college.

We ordered our drinks before Matt started talking, bouncing his knee and jiggling his hands nervously.

"I did an interview with Mochizuki Keiko. It's going to air tomorrow, but I wanted to show it to you first." Yamato pulled out his i-Phone and began fumbling around with it before handing it to me.

On the screen were a list of videos, the first one was a picture of Yamato with Mochizuki. I touched it, watching as his confession unfolded in my hand.

"So Yamato, I understand that you want to clear the air about what really happened between you and Takenouchi Sora?" Mochizuki said, brushing a few strands of black hair out of her eyes.

Matt leaned forward, a nervous habit. "Yes, it seems as though I have greatly wronged Sora. We went through a horrible break-up and I said quite a few things that were just not true. It's not fair to the Japanese public that I allow these vicious and cruel rumors go on."

"Please, continue."

"You see, when Sora and I broke up it was nothing as was said. Sora left me after she found out I was having an affair with a close friend of ours. I knew that if she went public with what had come out then it would ruin both of our reputation's, so I decided to protect us when it was really Sora who should have been protected. She hadn't done anything wrong and I deeply regret what I did. I lost someone truly important to me the day I did that."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Yamato. What prompted you to do this?"

"It was my brother." Matt shifted back in the chair letting out a light chuckle. "I guess that he and his wife were out and ran into Sora. He got particularly angry with her until his wife told him something that proved to him she didn't take my money or cheat on me, or anything of that nature for that matter. He came over to my apartment and yelled at me for a good two hours. After that he stormed out of my apartment and refused to speak with me for two weeks. He's only speaking to me now under the condition that I right this mess. I figured that since there is no longer anyone else, it was probably for the best."

He had visibly relaxed since he had gotten everything out in the open.

"Any chance that you'll give us the inside scoop on this mysterious other woman, Yamato?"

The famous Ishida grin worked its way across his face. "It's not right to kiss and tell, Keiko, especially not without permission."

Mochizuki blushed while he winked at her, still playing up his act.

"Well there you have, the true story behind the break-up of Takenouchi Sora and Ishida Yamato."

The video ended, taking me back to the selection screen. I slid the phone back across the table, then took a sip of my latte.

"Thanks for that, but I'm not sure what you want from me, Matt," I said. The whole mess was confusing. Why now? Why should he have bothered? And what about Kenshi? He couldn't have liked the idea.

"I don't want anything from you, Sora. I'd like forgiveness, but I don't deserve it. I learned a very hard lesson when you left me. I knew that Kenshi and I weren't actually anything. He was just a good piece of ass that was always available and let me fuck him when you weren't around or were on your period. I knew it was wrong and I knew it was a big deal, but I never thought you'd find out. Even if you did I thought that you'd put up with it for the money and fame. I was a rockstar. I was supposed to be having sex with anything breathing.

"Then you left. And I was heartbroken. At first I covered it up by just having sex with Kenshi and faceless men and women, but after a few months I couldn't stand to touch any of them and broke all of it off to sit around and drink, which was what I had been doing before Takeru came over.

"When he started yelling at me I lost it. I screamed back at him about how I was famous and I was supposed to be able to do what I wanted. I've never seen so much disgust in his eyes as when I said that. He walked out and told me I didn't deserve the love of you. That's when I realized he was right.

"It took me a while to apologize to him. He told me that he wasn't the one who needed an apology and he wouldn't accept one until I did and I made it loud and clear, so I booked the interview.

"I have no expectations from it. The only reason I wanted to show it to you was to make sure you saw it and so you knew what was coming. I blindsided you once, I wouldn't feel right blindsiding you again."

I sat in my chair, too stunned to speak after that speech. What could I say? In my heart I had forgiven him a long time ago.

"Do you still love me, Matt?"

He looked up at me, his eyes telling me before his mouth. "Always and forever."

"Did he tell you that I've been doing porn to pay the bills?" I said, wondering if this would change his answer.

"Yes. I looked it up, you've been doing it with Tai. I don't really care. It's my fault that you had to get into that."

I contemplated what he said before I spoke. "Do you still want to go to that private place?"

And with that, I fell into the abyss.

A/n: Please don't kill me! I promise, all of this will be explained in the following chapters. I had to have some sort of conflict, didn't I? This is it for this arc. I'll try and get the next few chapters out as soon as I can, just bear with me in the mean time, ok?

Dephs Xylex

Review replies:

Odinson83: That would make you the same age I am then (Personally almost 20). :) I like to draw on reality for my stories. It makes them much more relatable. I also understand what you say about Hikari/Takeru, except mine is from Battlestar Galactica: 2003. I happen to act a lot like Kara and I'm still carrying a torch for my Lee (If you've ever seen it). Thanks for the review. It made me so incredibly happy.

Supershooter: I'm glad that I'd did Tk well. I was a little worried. He has a temper, but it's hard to set him off. On the other hand he can extend forgiveness and admit when he's wrong. That was the biggest thing I wanted to get across. I hope this update was soon enough? If not then maybe the fact there was two chapters will do.

Omegaman133: I like Matt too, but I had to write it. It's a lot easier to explain why you left someone who's gay. I also don't believe that Matt should be with any girl but me (or I did when I was little). It's just translated into my fanfiction. Hope you read more of it.

The New Mandalord: Is this at least sort of what you were looking for? One could call it latent rage at finding out that Matt and Tai are together. Anyways, this definitely isn't the end of this, so we'll see what happens.

Vigatus: I'm glad to see you enjoy this and I plan on continuing.

TaioraWarrior:... Where are you you? I miss you! T_T


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I didn't get Digimon for Christmas. :(

Mimi's POV

I shot up out of a dead sleep. The Teenaged Wolves newest hit, which I had nicknamed Annoying, was blasting on my phone. I was receiving a call. I momentarily cursed myself for making the song my ringtone, but knew I wouldn't change it; it definitely woke me up.

I flipped my phone open without looking at the ID. It was probably  
a customer with the hour it was.

"Moshi moshi, Tachikawa Mimi here!" I said, throwing some obviously fake happiness into my voice, just in case.

"Hey Mimi," a voice replied, exhaustion clear in his voice. It was a voice that I immediately recognized.

"Taichi? Why the hell are you waking me up this early?" I yelled into the phone, seething. The only reason I should be woken up at the time of the morning were for money related issues, namely ones where I make money.

"Sorry. I wouldn't have called, but I was wondering if you had heard from Sora. She should have been home two hours ago. Her phone goes straight to voicemail and she hasn't called me back."

Typical Taichi. This was a little worrisome though. Sora was a lot more responsible than this. "Oh Taichi, you're such a worrier. It's so sweet. I'm sure that she's fine; she's probably just got caught up studying and lost track of time, but no, I haven't heard from her."

The brunette groaned. "That's not going to help me, Mimi. She's always called by now. Maybe I should go over and check. If she is in trouble it's better for me to find out now rather than tomorrow."

I sigh and rolled my eyes, but something told me not to let him go. I was awake now anyways. "Don't do that. I'll go check on her. I can come up with a better excuse when I find her bent over books. You're probably exhausted anyways."

I stopped mid-yawn when she said that. I was going to argue, but realized she was right. "Fine, but give me a call when you find her."

I walked into the library, looking around for Sora. I had decided to go and do this for Tai for one reason and one reason only, so that I could smack Sora upside the head for letting him worry about her. The man cared for her deeply and it wasn't that hard to call or send off a text message.

I began strutting through the library, looking for the shot of red hair everywhere. After about ten minutes, I realized that she was not in there, or at least not anywhere I had seen. With any luck, I had just missed her and the librarian had seen her.

"Excuse me," I whispered, trying not to disturb, well, the books. As far as I had seen no one else was in here.

"Yes?" the woman asked me. I was surprised when I noticed how young the woman was. No older than thirty.

"Uh, have you seen a girl in here, mid-twenties, bright red hair, skinny, average height? You see, she's my friend and her boyfriend is worried about her," I told the woman. She looked at me, slightly confused.

"No, we haven't had any red heads in here tonight. I'm pretty sure I'd remember if we did. Red isn't a common hair color around here. Sorry. You might want to try the cafe, sometimes students congregate in there."

"Thanks," I said, already headed for the door. I heard her say something behind me, but I was too far away to hear.

Eventually I located the cafe in the mess of halls and walked in, looking around. There were about a total of five students in there, but none of them were Sora. I let out a groan, wondering where she could possibly be.

Walking to the counter, I placed on order for the biggest, most caffeine filled drink they had. While I stood there I struck up a conversation, asking the woman about Sora.

"Yeah, I saw her about two hours ago. She left here with a man, tall, blonde, handsome." The woman answered.

I grinned. This was my first lead. The tall, blonde and handsome must have been Takeru and she was probably with him and Hikari. Still, it was best to be sure, so I pulled out a picture Kari recently sent me of him and their son.

"Is this who she left with?" I asked, passing her the phone while she handed me my drink.

"Yeah," she said, then paused, scrutinizing the picture carefully. "I take that back. He looks an awful lot like this man, but had a different haircut and different style. He was wearing a leather jacket and t-shirt, something out of a rock music video."

My heart stopped beating for a second, scrolling to find an old picture of Sora and Yamato, then showed her the picture. "That's the two of them!"

"Fuck!" I swore, grabbing my coffee and throwing a handful of money at the cashier, not worried about the amount. I was more worried about what stupid thing my best friend might be doing while I was twiddling my thumbs. Tai had been right. She was in trouble.

It looked like I was going to Ishida Yamato's house.

A/n: Sorry this took so long and is so short, but it was needed for the next (and hopefully longer) chapter. I'm not sure when it will be out now that I'm back in school, but we'll see. I also need to apologize to those I told would get a New Year's double update. I was having battery problems with my phone, which is what I write on. I could have used my computer, but I was spending a lot of time without it and well, it just didn't get done. I have a new battery now though, so I'm hoping this helps some.

Reviews!

Zeobide274: I had thought about the pregnancy thing, but it's just way too cliche. On the other hand, this will all be sorted out here soon, hopefully in a way you like? I promise this is absolutely Taiora, otherwise I would have described that Sorato. *Shiver. I'm ok on that though.

MegumiFire: I'm waiting until I get to write the explosion, but it's going to be a little bit. That's going to be awesome. I still have a few things that have to happen first though, so hold on, it's gonna get a little wild.

Nerdxx3: More will be out as soon as I get a break from school. :D

Supershooter: If I didn't know what was going to happen I'd be unhappy too, but I know what's going to happen. :D Hang in there, it's all a part of the plot.

wakka wakka: I hope Tai wouldn't go that far. O_o He seems like he'd bounce back pretty quick from almost anything.

Odinson83: It'll all work out, promise. I have a few tricks up my sleeves. :) I'll reply to your message as soon as I get the chance, but it's bedtime. Lol.

Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien: I agree, now she just has to come to her senses. :)

Vigatus: You're welcome.

The New Mandalord: I thought I put that at the beginning of the story, but I'll make sure I write it at the beginning of every chapter now, especially seeing as they'll be weird for the next few. Happy Holidays to you too.

TaioraWarrior: I'll call it even with what I just did. I won't betray Taiora, but it'd be pretty boring if I didn't have some conflict. Matt is about to get worse too, so don't expect to be ok any time soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but my birthday is in two months...

Sora's POV

"Hey babe, I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll be right back," I said, pulling the covers off of me and crawling out of bed. I almost got away from the bed, but Matt's slender hand snaked out and grabbed me, pulling me back in for a kiss.

"You didn't think you'd get away without giving me something to hang on to until you get back, did you?" he breathed, lips pressed against mine. I giggled. It was almost surreal to be back with Matt. I had never thought it would happen again.

"No, but I really have to pee, and I have to get dressed so the help doesn't see me naked..." I trailed off and he let me go, smirking.

"Of course not. I don't want them getting any ideas about what they might do to that hot ass." I laughed as I threw on what I had been wearing earlier. I skipped off towards the bathroom, wondering how something so great could be happening. It almost seemed too good to be true.

I finished using the facilities, then walked back to the bedroom. I heard talking coming from in the room, so I paused, wondering what on Earth could possibly be so important.

"Yeah, we're back together... I know, isn't it?" I smiled. Matt was already bragging to his friends. "Yeah, I'm pretty surprised she bought it so fast too. I don't need to worry about her walking in right now either. She always takes a shower after sex. She won't be back for a half an hour. I just really needed to let you know that no one will ever suspect we're together."

My heart stopped beating. He wasn't bragging to his friend about how he managed to seduce me, he was bragging to his lover about how he had tricked me. I choked as the force of what I had done hit me. Bile rose to the back of my throat, but I swallowed it back down. Puking all over his apartment would only make a mess for his cleaning lady and make me hurt. I had a better idea.

"Yeah babe, love you too." The phone clicked shut, which was my cue. Placing my hand on the center of the door, I shoved as hard as I could. The door swung open with a bang, revealing a very shocked Ishida Yamato. "Sora? Why aren't you in the shower?"

"Don't you mean 'babe'? I'm a pornstar now, Matt! I don't always get to shower right after sex, but I always take a piss!" I said, a bit louder than intended. Much like last time, anger was going to overshadow any and all pain.

He cringed at my sharp words. Opening his mouth, he let out a weak, "I can explain..."

"I already heard your explanation. You were tricking me back into your bed so that no one would suspect that you're gay! You disgust me!"

His eyes turned icy. "You find gays disgusting!"

I rolled my eyes. He was so self absorbed that he couldn't fathom me hating him for any other reason. "No. You're disgusting because of what you've done to me and Tai. I trusted that you were truly sorry and wanted me back! You just wanted to fuck Tai and me over for your own benefit! What did we do to you?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I will take credit for tricking you, but I didn't do a single thing to Taichi. That all lies on you," he said, putting his hands in the air. My anger intensified.

"I know what I did," I hissed. "I made a grave error, but what has happened to you? You're supposed to have the crest of friendship and Tai used to be your best friend. Even if I agreed to what we did, you stabbed him in the back too."

Matt balked. I smelt a great opportunity and turned, running out of the room and to the front door. I stopped, cursing my luck. I had worn tennis shoes today instead of sandals and had to stop and struggle with them. By the time they were on Matt was standing at the door, blocking my exit.

"Yamato. Move out of my way. I want to leave. I have to figure out how I'm going to salvage my relationship with my boyfriend," I said.

"At least let me drive you to wherever you want to go. It's too late for you to walk or ride the subway by yourself. Who knows what might happen to you. As bad as I've been to you, I don't want any harm to come to you," he said, looking sincere. I didn't want sincere, nor did I want Matt. I wanted out, so I did the only thing I could think of, I reared back and clocked him.

I had to give Matt credit. He took the hit without flinching. That was really saying something seeing as his eye was starting in blacken, his nose was bleeding and my hand was throbbing with its own heartbeat. I had a feeling that it was broken, but couldn't know until I could get somewhere to have it checked and Matt still wasn't moving.

"That was a surprise. It's still not the first time I've been hit, or had my nose broken. Your boyfriend did it as a matter of fact," he paused, looking at my hand. His eyes got large. "His hand didn't swell up like that though. We need to get you to a hospital, now."

I glared, seething with anger. "I'll take myself, just get out of my way."

"No! You aren't in any condition to take yourself any-" I never got to hear the rest of the sentence as the door jamb shattered, sending splinters straight at my head, and Matt went sliding across the floor under a sickening crunch.

In the doorway stood a woman with pink, clad in the highest of fashion and the worst of attitudes. "Mimi?"

A/n: Ha! I got one up quickly! Anyways, I have a major announcement. After I'm finished with this I'm going to be rewriting one of my old fics, Sent. The storyline for this is going to be incredibly similar, but the pairings will be Taiora, Koumi, Ken/Daiyako and Takari (It was Koura and Taito before). I'm really excited about doing this. It's going to be an incredibly long fic that is pretty much my version 03. It's a lot more grown up than the actual series, showing how they're all dealing with their hormones and everything in the midst of a new challenge from the digital world. It's still a few months in the making, but I want to know what you all think about it.

As for this fic, it's got five more chapters in this arc and then I have two more planned for the future, but the fourth one is still very vague in my brain. We'll see if I can come up with enough to make it work.

Dephs

Reviews!

Digimonfan4ever101: I can not even imagine what would have happened if Tai was the one who showed up. I think Sora took care of herself though. :)

Zeobide274: Sorry these are so short. When I get Sent out it will be a lot longer. More along 3000 word chapters. As for the rest of the chosen, they'll show up soon. Matt and Sora do have to go to the hospital after all. And Mimi didn't catch them in the act, but man is she pissed.

Nerdxx3: This one isn't super long either, but it said everything that needed to be said and I couldn't keep you guys in that much of suspense any longer. Hope this was soon enough and thanks for the great review.

Supershooter: Was this a quick enough update? I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long. Although I guess I did give you another cliffhanger... I'll try and update again really soon.

Odinson83: Mimi? Level-head? Bahahahaha! Definitely not. Mimi is a fun character and I haven't written a whole lot of her in the past. This is to help me when I need to write her in Sent and I get to have a lot of fun with her. Although Mimi won't be level headed, she's not going to be as bad as Tai.

Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien: Did I forget to mention that? *sigh. That's my second favorite coupling, right behind Taiora.

Vigatus: Thanks for the support. My classes are easier than first perceived, so I can hopefully update whenever I don't have writer's block.

The New Mandalord: I've got it on my list of fics to read. I'm way backed up right now (like 30 emails in my saved folder), but I promise I'll get to it soon. Glad that you think this is working well though.

TaioraWarrior: Yeah, it was that bad. She has started getting what she deserves though, I mean, she did break her hand. That's not the end of her suffering either. Trust me, I don't ever condone cheating and I think that cheaters deserve the wrath of God. I may have cheated one time, but I'm not sure that the guy I cheated on and I were dating and when we were for sure, I got my punishment when he left me. I would never never think of even maybe cheating again. Not worth it.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but my birthday is in two months...

Mimi's POV

Pissed would be an understatement as to how angry I was when I pulled up behind Yamato's car. When I left the college I had been angry, but as I drove the anger simmered and boiled inside of me. Now that I was looking at the house of the man that ruined my best friends life, then came back to do it again. That was nothing compared to the anger at what they were doing to Taichi. The man was innocent and this was going to kill him. There had better be a damn good explanation.

The door of my car was smart enough to snap open when prompted and I flew out of it, not bothering to shut it behind me. Instead, I stormed up the sidewalk. When I reached the door I stood there, unsure of what to do. Normally I would just knock, but that gave them the chance to ignore me if something was happening and I couldn't allow that. If something was happening I needed to end it, now.

Remember the karate class that my parents had made me take in America, just in case, I put all of my weight on my left leg before pulling the right one back and smashing it against the door with as much force as I could muster. I felt the door give and stood back up before I fell forward. I took a second, trying to make sense of what I was seeing. Sora was standing there like a deer, Matt was on the floor screaming and clutching his arm to him and there were splinters everywhere, stemming from the door jamb that I had just shattered.

"Well this isn't what I expected," I murmured before regaining my senses and stomping over to Sora, who's hand I promptly grabbed and pulled towards the door, not that I got very far before she too was on the ground screaming in pain, nursing her swollen hand, which I hadn't noticed in the chaos.

"Fuck!" I yelled. I picked the girl up bridal style and rushed her to the car. God only knew what had happened to her at the hands of her ex boyfriend. I had every right to be angry with her, but only once I was sure she was ok.

By the time we made it to the car Sora was coherent enough to demand to be put down and I obliged her. There was no way I was getting her into the car otherwise.

Once I was sure she was buckled in, I threw myself into the driver's seat, started the car and took off. Speeding to the nearest hospital. I glanced over at Sora as I drove. She was silently weeping and holding her arm so closely that I couldn't see it, but I knew it was bad. Bad enough for me to alert Jyou that we were coming.

I flipped open my cell and hit speed dial eight, Odaiba Hospital's ER. It rang once, twice, three times before the receptionist picked up. "Odaiba Hospital, Emergency Room. Do you need assistance?"

"Yes ma'am. I need to speak with Kido Jyou. It's an emergency and it can't wait," I told her, heading off any objections she might have had before she could even voice them.

"Yes ma'am, I'll forward you to his cell."

The phone clicked, then rang again. It only rang once this time before it was answered. "Dr. Kido speaking."

"Hey Jyou, I have Sora with me right now and I think she may have broke her hand. Scratch that, she broke her hand. She looks like she's got a baseball mitt on. I'm bringing her to you right now, but she's not in any condition to take herself inside and I can't do it either. Any way you can meet us outside?"

Jyou sighed. "Yeah, I'll send a resident with a wheelchair and tell them to take her straight to x-ray. I'll meet you in the lobby to get the full story as soon as you get in. Take the spot reserved for Dr. Minamoto. He's off tonight and no one will say anything. It's the closest spot to the door. ETA?"

"Uh, about five minutes, give or take."

"Ok, I have to go. I'll see you then." I hung up, then glanced over at Sora again. She was still sobbing, but her wrist was further away from her body now and I knew something else had happened. Now it was just a question of whether she did something or Matt did. Guess it was a mystery for the great Tachikawa!

First we had to get the girl calm.

"Sora?" I said. She stopped crying for a second to look over at me. "Hey, I'm taking you to Jyou. I think you broke your hand and he needs to x-ray it. Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"N-no," she replied unsteadily.

"Good. We're turning into the hospital now. Jyou sent someone down to take you to x-rays while I park. I'll see you as soon as you get out." She nodded as I pulled into the patient drop off zone. I put the car into park and yelled out the window to the man with the wheelchair, "Oi! Are you the one Kido Jyou sent for me?"

The mam looked bewildered for a second before realizing that I was actually speaking to him. "Yes ma'am!"

I got out and met him at the passengers side where he waited for me to open the door. No doubt hospital policy. Once I did, he scooped her up while I held the chair steady, then rushed her inside without another word.

Getting back into the car, I collapsed, carefully controlling my breathing. I was on the verge of a panic attack. I grabbed my purse to take a Xanax, but thought better of it. If we were only here an hour or so I wouldn't be able to drive and it wasn't like I could call Tai to pick us up.

Tai. How was I going to explain any of this to him? I shuddered at the thought. Why should I even have to? Sora wasn't in any condition to tell him right now, but she would be tomorrow. All I had to do was tell him that she had decided to stay the night with me. It was a little mean of me, but telling him that his woman was in her ex's house and left with a broken hand was just cruel without being able to tell him what happened. Hopefully he would forgive me for this little white lie. I sent the text then turned my phone off. I couldn't stand to lie any more.

The parking spot that Jyou had mentioned was easily found and I ran inside to find the blue haired man talking to the receptionist, a cute blonde girl. He leaned in and gave her a kiss before turning to see me. "Mimi! Come on. We have a lot to discuss before Sora get's out of x-ray's. Let's go to my office."

Before I could say anything he whisked me behind the desk and through a door I had never seen before and into a hallway that looked to contain a lunch room and a dozen offices, no down for the emergency doctors. We went into one of the middle ones on the right and he sat down at the computer while I sat at the one on the other side.

Overall, Jyou hadn't changed much physically in ten years. He still had the medium length, but well kept hair, glasses and prep school style clothes, but mentally he was completely different. He had graduated from med school a year early and as the valedictorian, which was a big ego boost. He had made his father proud and had become a more confident man. Gone were the days of the scared boy and they were replaced with the strong man sitting in front of me.

Jyou leaned forward and put his chin on his fists. "So can you tell me what happened?"

I groaned, running my hands through my hair. "I wish I could tell you. I found her at Matt's place with the broken hand. I pulled her out and brought her here."

Jyou looked confused. "Matt's? I thought that they were broken up and that her abd Taichi were together."

"You know just as much as I do. Actually, you know more than Taichi. I told him that she's staying at my place. I didn't know what else to say. I can't tell him the truth when I don't know three-quarters of it. It's not fair to him or to me. We'll just have to ask him later."

We sat in silence for a second, processing. Then Jyou's phone went off.

"Hello? Uh, sure. Yes, I just have a woman with a broken hand in there now, but she should be done any time now. Who is so important that I need my whole x-ray cleaned out to check his arm? Oh, well I don't need to worry about it at all then. He'll have a happy reunion with her." The receiver clicked back into place and Jyou looked at me. "I don't think we'll have to worry about only getting half the story. It seems as though Yamato is headed in with a broken arm, and seeing as he asked specifically for me, we're going to throw them in the same room together."

I looked at him, shocked. What could have possibly happened that would give Sora a broken hand and Matt a broken arm?

"Ok, so what do I do until they're out?"

Jyou looked over at the time. "Sora should be out any minute now. She'll probably have just made it to her room by the time we get there. I'll take you there now. Maybe you can get her to open up a bit. If something happened she might be a little emotional. If you can, try to get her calm by the time we bring Matt in so that we can get the story."

I nodded and Jyou dropped me off in Sora's room on the way to x-ray's. I took a deep breath and walked in. Sora was curled up in the bed, hand carefully laid out next to her.

"Sora? It's Mimi. How are you doing?" Sora looked over at me, eyes as red as her hair. She looked like she was completely and totally devastated. She tried to keep herself together, but she soon broke down, sobs consuming her body.

"I-i cheated on Tai!" she wailed, forgetting about her broken hand and bringing it to her face. "He t-tricked me! He lied and I believed him and I fucked up!"

I sat on the bed and pulled her towards me. "Sh, sh, sh. It's ok. We'll figure it out. It's going to be ok."

She continued sobbing for a few minutes before the pain in her hand distracted her enough to make Her stop and focus on it for a few minutes. Of course, this is when Jyou wheels Matt into the room. I watch as Sora's face goes through a range of emotions, shock, betrayal, disgust. I had never quite seen quite this much hatred displayed on her face.

Jyou pushed Matt into the corner then quietly shut the door.

"Now, I'd like to know why I have the both of you in here with broken bones," Jyou said. "Mimi said that she found Sora at your place, Matt, and that was all she could tell me. Would anyone like to clarify this? If not I may find the police need to be called. It seems as though there may have been a law or two broken."

Matt looked over at him, unfazed. "Sora and I had sex. Afterwards she realized what she had done to Tai. I told her that I wasn't going to let her walk anywhere at this time of night lest she get raped or murder. Sora got angry and punched me, which is how she broke her hand and I got the black eye and bloody nose, then this bitch," he said, pointing at me with his good hand. "Kicked my door open and sent me sprawling across the floor where I broke my arm."

I blushed, not having realized that I had that much power. Yet again, I also hadn't known he was on the other side of said door.

"Mimi?" Jyou said. It was an unspoken question.

"That's right. I did kick down the door. My intent was to stop Sora from fucking up and having sex with such an asshole."

Jyou nodded. "Sora, anything you would like to add to this?"

She straightened up and took a deep breath. "Yes. I didn't just spontaneously realize I had made a mistake. I realized this after I heard him on the phone with his boyfriend. Don't let him make it sound like he was a saint."

Matt turned red, then he exploded. "I do not have a boyfriend!"

Sora shrugged. "Fine, fuck buddy then. I don't care what you call him, he's the guy that you're having sex with."

"I am not gay!" The whole room stopped and stared, including Jyou.

"Matt, last time you were in the hospital I walked in on you making out with your drummer. I quietly walked out as not to disturb you, but it was definitely a man I saw you with."

This caused Matt to literally turn red and shrink under the covers. There was no denying that.

Jyou rolled his eyes. He had no doubt seen worse than that in his time as an ER doctor. "Ok, so Sora gave herself the boxer's fracture and the broken arm was an accident. Does anyone want to press charges?"

A hand came out from under the blanket and pointed at me. "I want her charged with breaking and entering and assault."

I looked away to keep myself from laughing. "You have to get out from under those covers to do that and if you do, I will be on the early show letting all of Japan know you're about as straight as a circle. I suggest cutting your losses."

I looked back to see the hand disappear back underneath the covers. "Nevermind."

"Ok then, let's get you casted, Sora. Matt, I'll do your's in a minute." Grumbling was heard from the other bed, but no protests were made and Jyou pulled out the materials he needed. "What color do you want?"

"Blue, I guess," she said, staring down at her hand.

"Ok then, I need you to hold your hand like this," he said, repositioning her. He then pulled out a roll of what looked like white bubble wrap and starting going up her arm, cutting it when it got to her thumb and carefully wrapping her fingers. "I'm putting a waterproof cast on for you. Now, it's not as good as your regular, cotton filled cast, but I don't imagine that you're going to be attempting anything too overly strenuous with it and that you much rather take a shower."

"Yeah, a shower would be nice," she said, then lapsed back into silence. Jyou gave us the rest of the instructions, then gave us the discharge papers. This all went in a blur to me. I was worried about Sora. As soon as we were in the car I pounced on her.

"Why did you do it? You knew better. I know you did."

She looked over at me, unshed tears shimmering in her eyes once again. "It's because I did know. I know how Matt is. Even through all of his crap, I still know. Even this far in, Tai is still an enigma. Matt and I were great at this point in our relationship. Who knows what Tai might be like in a year or two? He could become an asshole like Matt."

I shook my head. "Don't ever say that about Tai again! After everything he's done for you, you have no right to even entertain the notion. Tai will never be anything like that."

Sora began to sob again, curling up into a little ball. "I know, I know."

I could hear her hyperventilating and debated about giving her Xanax, but decided not to. She had made her bed and now she was going to lie in it.

I drove home.

A/n: Longer chapter and quick update! This chapter actually wanted to be written. As for why Sora did it, I've been in her shoes. I left a guy that I later came to fall deeply in love with for an ex who treated me like crap. When I finally figured it out I got back with the better guy who left me later and I'm still pining sucks, but I'm getting what I deserve for the whole ordeal. Fear of the unknown is a powerful thing is what I'm trying to get at. Also, two corrections to my last author's note. Sent also features Koumi (definitely slipped my mind) and there's only two more chapter's in this arc, not four. I think it's better to move into arc three after chapter sixteen.

Just as a side note, Mimi is probably my favorite character in this fic. I didn't think I could write her very well, but I think I got her pretty good based on what you lot have to say. I subconsciously loosely based her off of Laurie from Cougar Town (if you haven't seen it, highly recommended. Ignore the name and you'll be ok). She's the type of woman that takes no shit and will kick your ass. We'll definitely be seeing more of her.

I'll probably have the next chapter up soon, seeing as I'm pretty well stuck at home right now. I had to go and get my kitten spayed and so I'm pretty well stuck at home to make sure she doesn't escape her e-collar, again.

Reviews!

The New Mandalord: Trust me, that was the end of all Sorato in this fic. I had to stop after writing it for a bit and cleanse myself of it's vileness before continuing. This is also why I didn't describe any of what happened. I think I would have been very good friends with my toilet had I tried.

arandomguy227: I hope I got why Sora flipped so fast explained. Like I said, I had something like this happened and I flipped that fast too. And, much like Sora, I had to learn a valuable lesson from it. I love Mimi, as I said before. She's going to play a bigger role next arc, as well as Kou. As for what Matt says Sora stole, it basically amounts to money and his dignity. He's playing the 'poor me' card, even though he's a jerk. Kari and Tk innocent amuses me. I know that everyone portrays them that way, but they both have the darkness in them and they really can't be that innocent. :)

TaioraWarrior: She had leftover feelings for the douche and she is definitely going to pay the price. Mostly in the next arc, but she starts in this one. This is the easy part though. Next chapter is the big one for how Tai feels.

Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien: I about killed myself when I wrote the Sorato bit. :D Glad to know you're enjoying this story so much. I'm trying to update as much as possible.

Odinson83: That's probably true. She was a little better than Tai. I think Tai would have broken Matt's neck, then we'd have a whole different arc three. Good to know you like the idea. I have most of the chapters I had written, rewritten and I'm working on writing the new one's right now. When I'm not working on this. Thanks for the encouragement!

Vigatus: I think we're all disappointed in Sora. As a Taiora lover, I am, but as a writer it makes for a great conflict, so I had to take it on. I thought Mimi needed an exciting entrance. She's an exciting type of girl and I don't see her doing anything half assed.

TheOmegaMan: Mimi didn't physically do anything to Sora, but I'd take a sucker punch to a panic attack any day. Sora did do worse than Matt, but that was more to prove that Matt wasn't the saint he wanted to believe himself to be. She was also punching him because she wouldn't let her leave. :) I have proven this to be effective from experience.

Nerdxx3: I love what Sora did, but you have to love how Mimi accidentally broke his arm too. It made me laugh when I wrote it. Sent is in the works. I think I have twelve chapters written and I'm working on the others. It's going to be a long one.

Supershooter: I'd have died trying to go into detail like that. It would have been awful. I'm determined not to torture myself like that. Sora is smart, but even the smartest of us can fall for a con man. I had friends waiting to kill me when I chose ex one over ex two. They told me I was smarter than that too. Just takes the right amount of convincing.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but my birthday is in two months...

Mimi's car puttered off into the distance as I waved goodbye. It was the time I had been dreading. I had to tell Taichi what had happened.

I turned around. The apartment looked so calm. It had no idea what was about to happen inside of it. Neither did its occupant.

I groaned, but started walking. There was no reason to put this off. It would just make it even worse.

When I made it inside I walked straight into the living room. Taichi was sitting in the chair, phone sitting on the table next to him. His hair had fallen down partially onto his face and I lightly brushed it behind his ear. His eyes fluttered open, smile on his face. "Sora?"

I smiled back for a second before it quickly vanished as I remember what it was I was about to do.

He saw how my face had changed and sat up, worried. "Hey, hey, hey! What's wrong?" He stopped, looking down at my arm. "And what did you do to yourself?"

The concern radiating off him was almost tangible. It made my guilt that much heavier.

"I had a boxer's fracture. Jyou fixed m-"

"God!" he said, jumping up to inspect me. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have been there!"

He paused, so I thought I could speak. "Tai-"

"And how did you break it to begin with?"

"Tai, a lot of things happened last night. Why don't you sit down and let me explain everything."

He grumbled, but sat back down and relaxed. I sat on the couch, but I was incredibly uncomfortable and couldn't relax.

"When I went to leave school last night someone was calling my name. I turned around and saw a blonde running after me. I thought it was Takeru. You know how he is. But it wasn't him. It was Yamato." I paused, trying to collect my thoughts, but Tai wanted to draw his own conclusions.

"I'm guessing that you saw him and laid him out. That's how you broke your hand. You knew that I would be upset if I saw him and didn't want that to happen."

"No, that isn't what happened. Let me tell the story, Tai. I know what happened, you just know what you want to have happened." He looked wounded. I had been harsh, but it was nothing compared to what was coming.

"He wanted to talk to me. At first I said no, but he told me he was clearing my name and wanted to prove it to me, so I said that we could go to the cafe. He agreed and showed me the interview that was airing. He told me he still loved me and I decided that it wouldn't hurt to walk around and talk about everything that happened.

"We ended up at his place. Next thing I knew we were naked and he was on top of me, confessing his undying love.

"Afterwards I needed to pee, so I left and went to the bathroom. When I came back he was on the phone with his boyfriend. He never loved me, just needed me to be his beard again.

"I yelled at him. I was so angry. I went downstairs, but he refused to let me leave that late at night without a car or someone. That's when I punched him and broke my hand.

"We were at an impasse until Mimi kicked the door in. That sent Matt flying across the room and broke his arm. After that, it kind of goes hazy... Until this morning." I trailed off, waiting for Taichi to speak. His face was haunted, unable to comprehend what it was that I had done. There wasn't a strand of the beautiful chocolate hair that was standing up, he looked like he had black eyes he was so tired and he looked tiny in the huge chair.

Eventually he choked, then said something I couldn't hear.

I took a deep breath, trying not to cry. I had a feeling that he wasn't going to say anything I was going to like. "I'm sorry Tai, I couldn't hear you."

"Why?" he rasped.

I couldn't help it anymore and broke into tears. "Because of my history with him. I know the worst he can do, and it's nothing close to what you can do to me. You could hurt me so much more."

He stood up, angry. "Like you just hurt me? You just..."

He spun around and stalked off towards the bedroom, slamming the door. I stayed where I was. He was angry and going in wouldn't help anything. So I sat and cried.

Twenty minutes later Tai came out, suitcase in hand. "I'm going to go stay with Daisuke for a while."

"I understand. Can we- can we talk in a few days?" He turned and looked at me, shaking his head, then walked right out the door, taking my heart with him.

A/n: So I don't like how this came out, but I also don't think this could have written it any better either, so here it is. The next chapter is the last for this arc and then I'm going to have to break to completely figure out the next one. I do have another announcement though. If any of you have read If Digimon Could Type by Crestoflight3, she has made a Facebook version of The Koala Bear Club at my suggestion. If you want to join, add me on Facebook and tell me that that's what you would like (Search Devon Howe). If you haven't read IDCT, go read it, NAO! It's pretty awesome and so is her other one, Haha Moments.

Oh, and I posted a Taiora oneshot a little bit ago. I needed happy Taiora.

Reviews:

Mattmanganon- I sent you a message, but I'm not sure what I did that you didn't like. If you tell me what it is, then I'm more than willing to explain.

Supershooter- I plan on doing what's right, but it's going to be a long road. I should probably make it clear that although that was the end of all Sorato, we will see more of Matt.

digimonfan4ever101- I didn't put specifics for Matt and Sora having sex. I couldn't write that. Eventually Tai and Sora will be together, but they need a lot of healing first. :) Just a question, why do you say omega? It's pretty cool, just wondering the story. :)

Wakka wakka- Thank you for the praise. Inflating my writing ego always does good. Unfortunately I don't think that this chapter was as well written. It was really hard to write it though. There wasn't a whole lot that could be written on it. Most of it had been written in other chapters. The only time I don't think is if I'm under the influence, but that isn't common. I totally agree with you on your views on change though.

Nerdxx3- You'd be surprised at what people will do to cover up their sexuality, even if everyone knows. Tai shut down, to Sora at least. Next chapter is Tai's Pov, so we'll see what he did when he left. :D

Vigatus- Matt is actually my favorite character from the series. He liked to act like a tough guy, when there's nothing tough to about it. I just took it a step further.

Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien- She's the type of woman I wish I was. Strong and a no nonsense type of girl. :D

Arandomguy227- I don't normally like Mimi or Jyou, but I'm loving them in this story too. They're just awesome for me. Glad to know I explained well too. Tai knows now. It was so hard to write this. I love Tai and it's so hard to hurt him.

Odinson83- I would have judged Sora the same, so don't feel too bad. The situation was 100% from my life, but it was based on it. Don't be sorry for me though, I definitely deserve the judgment of my peers. Too bad only two people can judge me and have me really truly care (my ex and my God). I'm still waiting on it to work out, but it always does.

Mimi does have bigger kajones than Laurie, but she was the inspiration for her. Good to know you like it too. I got into a big fight with one of my friends because of the title. She refuses to think it could be any good because of it. Her loss though.

I had to have Jyou happy. I like Jyou.

TaioraWarrior- This going to be a long response, so get comfy.

Fear is the root of all evil. The real question is what is the root of all fear? It's the inability or unwillingness to do something that is good. Think about it, I think you'll understand.

Mimi is definitely awesome. I try to be like her, but I can't always be that ballsy. My life isn't a story. I'd be arrested. I do take care of myself though. ; )

Tai knows now and it's up to him how long she suffers for her crime. Know that it won't be a short amount, but eventually it'll work out.

Girls go back to assholes because they know what the asshole can do. Once you know, you can prepare yourself for it, steel yourself against it. We know they won't actually change, at least deep down we do. We don't know what the good guys can do, on the other hand. We also give the good guy more of us. We ultimately love and trust them more and sometimes they accidentally hurt you and your heart shatters into the tiniest of pieces. I had the bad guy and I when I finally got fed up with it, I went to the good guy. He was great. I think he was (is) the 'one'. He made the bad decision to do heroin. He still treated me exceptionally (he was never high around me and only did it a few times), but when I found out I had to stop him. When I did, he left me. Almost two years later and I still am not ok. He still has treated me better than any boyfriends. I know this isn't common, but it's what we always have to worry about and we aren't generally willing to take the chance. The good guys can stomp our hearts into a nice fine powder.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, unfortunately for us.

"So Tai, you know I'd love to be there here for you, right?" I looked over blearily. Dai was standing there, dressed as though ready to go out, with his soccer bag flung over his shoulder.

"But you have to go to soccer practice," I mumbled.

He looked at me sheepishly. "Yeah, you know how coach is. He'll bench me first game if I have an unexcused abscence practice. I can call Koushiro if you want someone to be here with you."

I waved my hand at him and turned over. I didn't want to depress anyone else. I would be ok for a few hours. I'd probably sleep some more.

"Are you sure? I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem. Or I could call Miyako if you rather. I know she's bored and she's coming over later anyways..." I let out a grumble at his suggestions. "Fine, if you're sure."

I heard Dai's leave and closed my to drift off into beautiful, blissful sleep... Except for suddenly it was like someone put an energizer battery into. I couldn't stop wiggling and my eyes wouldn't stay shut, so, I did the only thing I could. I got up and moped with a box of Dai's pocky and the tv in the kitchen.

Flipping through the channels with the chocolatey goodness melting in my mouth. After five minutes of searching though I realized I wasn't going to find anything. Mid-day on a week day meant kids shows and soap operas, not anything that a twenty-five year old male would want to watch. I groaned and head back towards the living room, but passed the bedroom and stopped.

Daisuke had left his laptop here. I walked over to it, digging around in my pocket for my digivice. My hand closed around the comforting plastic as I clicked on the Digital World icon.

I looked at the calm and peaceful world in front of me, knowing what I really needed to do. I whipped the small device out of my pocket and pointed it at the screen.

"Digiport open!"

The suction from the screen ripped at my body, pulling me into it.

I landed with a thud, rolling so that I didn't hurt myself. I stood up then dusted myself off.

"Tai?" I looked over to see a little orange dinosaur staring at me, awestruck. His mouth was hanging open, buit quickly realized that standing there wasn't going to help him. "What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to come for another few days."

"What? You aren't happy to see me?" I said, but it was lacking in my usual energy and Agumon noticed.

"What's wrong, Tai?" he said, walking closer to me. "You don't sound right."

I sighed. I was hoping to have a little longer before I had to spill everything. Maybe I could still put it off a little longer. "Is that good milkshake place around here? Let's get one and then I'll explain.

It wasn't a far walk to the stand and we quickly ordered, chocolate peanut butter for me and beef liver for him. I looked at him, disgusted. "How can you drink that?"

"It's delicious, you should try it," he said.

"I going to have to stick with my options," I replied, sucking down my creamy shake and heading purposely for a small stand of trees.

"So Tai, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

I cringed internally. How was I ever going to explain cheating to Agumon? It had been hard enough to explain the birds and the bees to him when Kari had gotten pregnant.

"Well, Sora and I got into a big fight."

The orange digimon nodded. "I'm sure it'll be ok. You and Kari used to get into some pretty big fights, but they always got resolved."

"This fight is bigger. This is like all of those combined and she hurt me really badly. Not physically, but mentally."

He stopped a second, pondering what I had just said. "What did you fight about? Maybe that will help me understand."

It was my turn to think again. "Remember when I told you about how humans mate? And that's how Hikari had a baby?"

He looked at me, confused as to how this was all going to come together. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, humans don't just have sex to have babies. We can do it just for fun. When you love someone you ask them to go steady with you and when the other person says yes then you're only supposed to have sex with that person until you aren't going steady anymore. Sora and I were going steady. Last night though, she went and had sex with Yamato though."

Agumon thought for another few minutes, but eventually he spoke up. "That's why you and Sora quit speaking last time. Matt and Sora were having sex and going steady and it made you angry. But you forgave her that time. What's so different about this?"

"How-how did you know that?" I sputtered. I hadn't spoken to Agumon about any of this.

"Gabumon was telling me about Sora and Matt and I was there when you asked her to go to the concert... I just put it together."

I shook my head, surprised I was so obvious, but answered his question. "Sora hadn't told me that she was going steady, or dating, me. She was dating Matt. The two stopped dating and her and I started. I trusted her not to do that with him anymore. If she messed up, then she could have Matt's baby or she could get sick and give the sickness to me. She may not this time, but what if she does it again? Who knows if she'll tell me the truth or if she'll just pretend she didn't do it. How do I even know that she would have told me at all if Mimi hadn't found out. She said that this was the first time and she realized it was a mistake pretty quick, but how can I trust her?"

Agumon sucked down some more of his milkshake, reminding me of the drink that was melting in my hands. I drank some down, wishing that the ice cream could numb my soul like my mouth.

"Don't you love her, Tai?" he asked. I looked at him like he was nuts.

"Of course I love her, Agumon. I've loved her since before I even met you, not that I knew back then."

"Then why can't you forgive her?"

I sighed. "Sometimes it just isn't enough. Sometimes you just can't let your heart be stomped on again."

A/n: And the arc is over. I know, I didn't wrap everything up, did I? That's what the next arc is for. It'll probably start the beginning of March. I have to figure out the logistics, do all my homework for the quarter and spend time with my brother, who will be home from Italy next month. I will be back though and it will be soon. I promise.

I really want to thank you guys. I never said anything, but I wanted to make 100 reviews by the time I posted the first chapter of arc three and I got the 100th one today. Thank you so much! It means a lot that you not only took the time to start reading, but to keep reading.

One last thing, I really need some other people in the Koala Bear Club, ones specifically closer to my age (almost 20). I'm the oldest person in there by four years. It's kind of just where we hang out and talk and have fun. We have a forum on here under Koala Bear Club and we have one on Facebook, but you'll have to ask me to add you to it. You can either PM me or add me. My name is Devon Howe. The other members are crestoflight three (Author of If Digimon Could Type and HaHa Moments), Chaos in the Sky and Tamara Caitlyn. We've been having a lot of fun just having random conversations (much like If Digimon Could Type).

Reviews!

arandomguy227- It was hard to break Tai's heart like that. I had a worse time writing that chapter than I did writing where Sora did cheat on him because I could feel my heart breaking with Tai.

Odinson83- That would have been great, but then the story would be over and I'm not quite done with these guys yet. It's about to get even more rocky.

Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien- I love Taichi too. I'm sorry yo almost cried, but it's good to know that I can evoke that much emotion from someone.

Vigatus- Yeah, I wish I could say that I wasn't one of those girls, but I've done it. Yet again, when the good guys screw you over too, it's a little rough. I'm sure that you aren't one of them though.

TaioraWarrior- She's going to pay for a good long time, don't worry.

Oh, I agree. It's a terrible state of affairs. It's so sad, and I tried to change, but the last too "good guys" I got with screwed me over too and the first one broke my heart too (I safeguarded it with the second one; he just broke my bank account). I also won't stop talking to you. I might argue, but I won't just stop talking without giving you a chance to explain.

nerdxx3- Is this close enough to Taichi coming back? He came back to us, but not to Sora. L Don't worry, you know Tai can't resist Sora forever.

The New Mandalord- I never even planned on going this direction with the story. Inspiration didn't come to me until partway through arc one. I'm really happy it did though. Oh and that's one of the greatest poems I've ever heard. I love it.  
2011-01-24 . chapter 15 I am sorry to hear about your past and you have my deepest condolences. From reading your back story, I could see where you got the inspiration for your chapters.

digimonfan4ever101- Omega is pretty awesome. I did wonder if it had something to do with Omegamon. Actually, Matt is one of my favorite characters. Normally I don't write him as such a jerk, but I had to to make it work. Nope, Taichi can't accept it, at least not yet. ;)

Zeobide274  
2011-01-25 . chapter 15Yo, I thought I reviewed your last chapter but I guess I forgot to do that. sorry, I hurt my back so I guess I forgot cuz of the pain. still, I can understand sora's reason for doing that to tai. its not easy to put into words that another person can understand. even if you could, the other person will end up hurt no matter what because in the end, youre the one who did it to them which ultimately hurts more. I feel bad for tai, I really do but my heart goes out to sora as well. I know that feeling, least my own experience with it. I dont hate her nor blame her for it and I hope tai can come to understand it and forgive her for it. people make mistakes, it proves their human. but i hope tai doesnt give up because of one painful memory because they can have many more happy ones that will help ease the pain. wow, I think Im getting too into this review, heh, till next time. keep it up.

Lotrcrazygirl- I'm glad to know that you think I'm so good. J I write for my readers after all. Normally, I'm not a huge Mimi fan, but I really turned her into someone I love. There won't be any Jyoumi in this. I was originally going to put some Koumi, but I'm not even sure I'm going to do that. Sora just made a decision that she thought would work out well, but it just ended really badly for both her and Taichi.

Supershooter- I wanted it to be realistic. It would have been so much easier to just have Tai forgive her and say that he was the love of her life, etc, etc, but that isn't what would really happen.

Profetino- Thank you for being my 100th review. I've been waiting for it to come up and was so happy to see it. I'm also incredibly grateful for your kind words, especially knowing that you had to use a translator to write this review. Right now my brother is stationed at Aviano and I asked him what these words were. I agree completely. The review from you was better than I've seen some off of some stories on this site. It was very easy to read. It always surprises me when I find someone who natively speaks another language and makes more effort to make sure it is correct than native speakers. I do believe that you are my first international reader. J Thanks for taking the time and effort to read this.


	17. Chapter 17

A/n: So, I'm finally back. Just as a warning, I did not do the cliche that you are going to assume when you first start reading. I told someone I wasn't doing it and I kept to my word. :)

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, there would be a live action version that involved Taiora, because how cool would that be?

Sora's POV

I sat at the edge of the toilet tapping my foot wildly. This had to be the longest two minutes of my life. That was what my watch said anyways, two minutes.

I checked the time for what seemed like the thousandth time. Three, two, one. Time. Diving head first for the other side of the sink, I snatched the little blue and white stick off of the counter and held it towards me. Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant. The word echoed through my head, but for the life of me I could not figure out the meaning. I had a feeling it was due to the fog that had taken over as soon as I had read it.

I walked out of the bathroom in a haze, pondering why the word seemed so familiar, and yet I could not place it. I wandered into the living room and plopped on the couch. Mimi looked over at me like I had grown a third head, then he gaze became even more confused.

"Sora, what do you have in your hand? Is that a pregnancy test?" The stick was removed from hand. I still just sat there, trying to remember what in all of the world pregnant meant.

"It's positive," she said, looking up at me. "Sora, who's baby is it?"

That woke me from my haze. Pregnant meant having a baby. A child. And I was pregnant.

"I have no idea," I choked out before starting to sob, my face in my hands.

"Calm down, it's ok. Maybe you can figure it out. Just take a deep breath." Mimi's hand was on my back, rubbing circles on my back with her hand.

I did as she said and felt myself calm down. I wiped my tears on my sleeve, then looked up at Mimi. "Thanks. I'm better now."

"Good. Now let's see what we can figure out about your predicament. When were you supposed to have your period?"

"Two weeks ago. I kept putting off taking the test because I wanted to make sure that I wasn't just late because of stress."

Mimi huffed. "Well, that doesn't help much. Give me a minute to think about this."

We sat there in silence. I went back to not thinking while Mimi scowled at the television.

Eventually she sprung back, horrified look on her face. "Did you have sex with Yamato when you were on the rag?"

I looked at her like she was insane. "Oh God no! That's disgust... Wait a minute."

I thought about it. Yamato and I had hooked up six weeks before. I hadn't been on my period, but I should have been. I should have started about three days prior to seeing him. "Mimi, you're a genius!"

"Well, I'm going to assume you've figure out who your mystery father is? Do you care to share this information?"

I looked at her, grin on my face. "Yagami Taichi."

A/n: Sorry this is so incredibly short. It's the set-up for the next thirteen (yes, this arc will end at chapter thirty, it's a lot longer than the other two.) chapters and so it had to be written, even if it's only five hundred words. I was hoping to have this up yesterday for my twentieth birthday, but I got sidetracked by puppies, kittens, ducklings, tadpoles and my niece. It was day of the baby critters. The next chapter will be up as soon as I get the next chapter of my pokemon fanfic up. It's a complete rewrite of the series that's aged up. Pokemon pissed me off when I was ten and I feel like correcting it.

Reviews!

R.I.P. Jake AmaraMichelle- Thanks for the review! Also very nice to A. have someone old enough to read this and B. older than sixteen!

Nerdxx3- Thanks for the praise! I thought it was important to see what Tai thought and who better to talk to then someone as innocent as Agumon?

Odinson83- Tai wants to forgive Sora, but after all of the problems they've had, most of them being due to Matt, he's reluctant. Hard to keep playing with fire when you keep getting burned.

Supershooter- I had to put in Agumon. He was perfect for the role and I like Agumon. No alien hoards, but I did kill terrorists (on the xbox, of course). My brother bought us Rainbow Six Vegas. Luckily, updates are resumed and I know exactly what I want to do, so updates should be decently quick. :)

Vigatus- You're welcome. My brother and I had a great time.

Digimonfan4ever101-Thanks for the review! I wish I had a digimon to listen to me too.

Inarx- I'm not sure if you read past chapter two, but I hope you enjoyed.

The New Mandalord- How did I not recognize that song? I actually went and saw Spamalot three years ago. It's a great musical.

Zeobide274- So, I actually had everyone's that way and deleted them as I wrote replies. Looks like I missed yours. :( So, this time I have responded to both reviews.

Hope your back is better. I was recently in some pain, so I know how much that sucks. I agree with how you feel about Tai and Sora. I feel bad for Tai, but Sora knows she screwed up and has to deal with the guilt, which is a lot more consuming. Next chapter we see Tai again and see how he reacts to all of this news.

Could you imagine trying to give a digimon the birds and the bees talk? I mean, as far as what the show says, they don't have sex and are basically genderless. They choose to be male or female from what I can tell. It would be so much harder than telling a kid. I like keeping things interesting like this. If there isn't some sort of commotion, then what's the fun?

Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien- Being an emotional wreck isn't such a bad thing. I'm really good at being an emotional wreck. :) Ah, how much easier it is to be wise when you can't think in complications.

TaioraWarrior- It was a little rushed. It was either that or I was going to drag it out and I all of us would be getting tired of it. I couldn't find another way through it. The roller coaster of getting there is all of the fun!

arandomguy227- As long as there aren't any battles, it would be great. There are few people, no real cities. You could just relax. If life were that simple we could all be happy, and who doesn't want to be happy?


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon then I'd be making a way cool live action version. Since I do not, I am writing fan fiction.

Lying beneath a tree in the Digital World, the warm heat of the sun beat down on my legs. I yawned. It was no surprise I was sleepy, after such a relaxing day spent with Agumon, how could I not be sleepy. I let my eyes slip closed, hoping that I could get a few hours of bliss that had been eluding me recently... Bzzz.

My left eye shot open, trying to find the offending critter that was making such a God awful noise. A few inches from my nose, a fly buzzed. I glared at the creature, angry at it for disturbing my nap. I brought hands up and clapped them, squishing the insect before re-adjusting for sleep.

I was just about to nod off once again when the buzzing started up again. I opened my eyes yet again to see another fly in my face. I growled, clapping it between my hands again. I smirked, satisfied that it was dead, then pulled my hands apart. To my dismay, the fly flew away as soon as it was no longer confined, apparently unharmed. I was confused, but shook my head, obviously my hands had been slightly cupped and the little beast had escaped harm. I clapped my hands together, making sure that they were perfectly flat this time, and killed the stupid fly. I released my hands, wiping them on the grass beside me, but the insistent buzz was back again and the fly took off from where my hand had just been. I looked at the ground, perplexed. This was obviously no ordinary fly and I was completely confounded by it. That is, until it opened it's mouth and woke me up.

"Yagami Taichi, you are going to open this door this instant! I know you don't want to see me, but Mimi won't come get me until we do and she isn't afraid to kick down your door to make sure it happens!"

I shot up, recognizing the voice immediately. It was Sora. I wanted to hide under the covers and throw my pillow over my head to block out the offending noise, but stopped myself. I was an adult and had to face these problems head on. I also had a problem with replacing my door.

I swung out of bed and quietly padded to the front door, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. As I passed, I checked the clock. It was ten. I was never out of bed before eleven, but normally it was closer to noon. Sora knew that. Maybe that was her plan though, to make sure I was home when she stopped by.

I unlocked and unchained the door without bothering to check it. I had no doubt who was on the other side. Her yelling had no doubt alerted the neighbors of the duplex to the fact that something was going on and, as much as I would rather do it that way, they would find it strange for me to be speaking to her through the chained door.

Standing there in all of her glory was Sora. Bedraggled and in "comfortable" clothes, but still every bit as beautiful as when she had her hair and make-up done for a shoot. I quickly pinched myself. I was no longer allowed to have these thoughts about Sora. I was done with her. Every time I tried to love her she threw it in my face and stomped on my heart with Ishida, the bastard.

"Hey," she said, looking very small. "Can I come in? I have something I really need to talk to you about."

I stepped out of the way, allowing her access. Again, I had to keep up appearances. If this was someone that they hadn't seen around before I could leave her on the stoop to talk, but Sora knew the neighbors better than I did.

She walked in, coming to sit on the couch. She had her hands in her lap and had squished herself into the side of the couch so far that it looked like she was trying to become one with it. She obviously wanted to be here no more than I wanted her here. It had to be important then.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two cans of Sprite. I needed to get the disgusting taste of sleep out of my mouth and felt obligated to offer one to her too. She accepted, opening it and taking a small sip.

"So," l said, wanting to get this over with. "What do you need?"

She jumped, not expecting me to speak. She took a few deep breaths before speaking in a very calm and precise manner, like she had practiced each word. "I found out some very interesting news about an hour ago."

I looked at her, eyebrows arched. I had never found out any news that was interesting enough to call an ex over, let alone show up at their doorstep an hour later and I had some doozies. Making the university soccer team, being hired as a pornstar, etc. I couldn't even think of anything that could possibly make me go running to an ex and I didn't have any that I cheated on.

"Well?" I asked.

She took a few more deep breaths, and then she did something completely unexpected. She ran into my kitchen and commenced vomiting into my sink. I ran over to her, instincts taking over. I rubbed her back while she ran water, clearing out the sink while rinsing her mouth.

As she finished rinsing the sink I could hear her mutter, "That was unexpected. Guess it's going to be the norm for now."

As if my confusion wasn't already epic proportions, this sent me over the edge. "What the hell are you talking about?"

As if she had only just realized she had spoken aloud turned to look at me. She looked as though she were going to say one thing, but changed her mind and just blurted, "I'm pregnant."

I stepped back. To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. For a second, hope passed through me. It was quickly squashed by anger though. Matt was the last person she had sex with, not me. It was more likely we was the father.

"What, come to throw it in my face?" I said angrily. "You and Matt are going to have a little bastard child to parade around in front of the camera's? You get to go back to being the rockstar's woman? If that's all you wanted, you can get the hell out."

I saw Sora blanch. "N-no. The baby isn't Matt's. I'm too far along for it to be Matt's. The baby is your's, Tai."

Hope flared inside of me again, but I ignored it, letting the anger take over again. "What, does Matt not want the kid, so you're going to pawn it off on me. Fuck you guys."

I saw hurt cross her face, but it stoned over quickly. "Fine. If you don't want to believe me, then I'll come back after my appointment and prove I'm too far along for this to be Matt's baby!"

With that she stormed towards the door. I stayed where I was in the kitchen. I felt no need to follow her.

"Don't bother. How do I even know that you didn't cheat more than once? I'll wait for the paternity test to prove it," I yelled at her back. I heard the door slam, shaking the whole place. I had no doubt she heard me and continued to drink my Sprite as I headed back to bed.

A/n: So, FF will not let me log on. Blame this taking an extra day or so in wait on them. On the other hand, the rest of the delay is my own fault. I've had terrible writer's block on this chapter, but my every other chapter rule went into great effect. I have a rule that I have to alternate posting of chapters between this fic and my pokemon. I was reading this really great pokemon fic called "Don't Give Me Diamonds" that really inspired me to work on my pokemon fic, but I had to finish this chapter first and the inspiration for that turned into inspiration for this and I'm much happier with how this turned out than if I had tried to force it. It actually turned out a lot different from how I normally imagined it. It's a little shorter this way, but it was going to lag in it's original form. I just hope you guys get to read this before too long!

As for the way Tai is acting, it is a little ooc, but I plan on explaining it a little better in a few chapters. I can't remember which exactly off of the top of my head, but it's in the near future.

Reviews!

Arandomguy227- I couldn't do that. It would have been wrong on so many levels. Thanks for the review.

Nerdxx3- This chapter is a lot longer than the last (something like three times as long). I hope I'm updating faster after this one. It's been almost a month, unfortunately. I think the next chapter should be a lot easier. And yes, Matt's not the father!

Blueberrykisses- Glad to see you really enjoyed this! It's always good to see someone that isn't in your core audience that enjoys it. I like Tai in this story too, but Mimi's definitely my favorite. I always like a good, strong woman. Forgiveness is inevitable, it's how they get there that's what's important right now. Thank you so very much for the review and I hope I can post sooner in the future!

MegumiFire- I'm really excited about writing everyone's reaction. I just had to get past this evil chapter to do it. J

Lola-D- I definitely had to do that, even if this probably wasn't what you were expecting. Hope you enjoyed it regardless.

Vigatus- Sora's roughly two and a half months pregnant. I have to look up exactly how that works to find out. I've never been pregnant, so there's going to be a lot of research for it. It'll be good for one day when I do need to know that.

Digimonfan4ever101- I couldn't make it that easy! I'd have no drama in this story if he just straight accepted what Sora said. Let's just say it's going to be a long seven months for Sora.

R.I.P. Jake AmaraMichelle- I had to make Taichi the daddy. Could you imagine Matt and Sora trying to raise a kid? *Shivers. Eventually they'll be together… eventually. It's getting there that's half the fun. J

Odinson83- Thanks for the birthday wishes! 8.5 is a great rating, especially with how short it was. Plus, 8.5 is above average, even if it were a grade in school. It's a lot higher than I would have given myself, but I'm always a lot harder on myself. This is the third arc. I'm still working on what I'm going to do for the fourth arc, but this one is super long, so I have a bit.

Supershooter- The cliché was that a woman sleeps with two men, but doesn't know who the father is. I've seen it a lot. I hope this chapter keeps your interest piqued.

TaioraWarrior- This chapter is no where near as short, thank God. I was unhappy with how short the other one was, but otherwise it would just drag. The keyword in that sentence is eventually. Plan on it taking a bit. Pokemon pissed me off when Brock left during the Orange Islands. I watched it for a little bit after that, but not long enough to know that he comes back after that. I'm now in season five, where the original team is back together and has been for awhile. I'll probably watch the rest of it, but I'm not going to be nearly as interested when Misty leaves. I am a hardcore poke/twerpshipper after all. Ever since I was a kid I have always found characters that I think should be together and refuse to see anything different, hence this fanfic and my other one. Gotta keep the love going!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

I ran from the apartment, tears streaking down my face. I was running blindly, just trying to get away. I hadn't wanted this, I was just trying to find my way in the world.

"Sora! Hey, wait up!" I heard somebody call from behind me. I didn't stop. I didn't want to be with anyone. I didn't deserve to have anyone come after me. My actions had brought me to this place. I couldn't blame Tai for being skeptical about this child's origins. I had been questioning it myself before Mimi made me realize that the child couldn't be Yamato's. I may have told him the truth, but it did look like Mimi had forced me to tell it. She could only force me to say what she knew though.

I shook my head, dispelling all thoughts of Mimi, Matt and Tai. Maybe Tai was the one who had been calling me. Maybe he had a change of heart suddenly. Maybe he wanted to berate me more. It didn't matter. Even if he tried, he wouldn't trust me. I was alone now and I needed to learn that.

Eventually my running took me to a place that I recognized. I was back in my old neighborhood of Odaiba. More specifically, I was at the park, the one the Taichi and I had met at.

"Mom, I'm going to the park," I yelled as I ran through the door, soccer ball tucked under my arm. I knew that I wasn't allowed to cross the street by myself, but I was sick of waiting for 'Kaasan to take me. I was four now anyways. Surely four year olds were big enough to cross the street. It wasn't like it was difficult.

I scampered my way across without an issue, then bolted towards the field. 'Kaasan had been too busy with her ikebana to take me to the soccer field all week and I was ready to play.

I was so excited that I almost didn't see the boy that was already playing on the field. Almost.

"Oi! You boy! Get off of my field," I yelled. The boy turned to look at me, giving me a clear view of him. He was a few inches shorter than myself, not that you could really tell with the mass of brown hair that was sitting atop his head. He was wearing a Tokyo U soccer jersey and a pair of black shorts.

"I don't see your name on this field! My Okaasan said that I was allowed to play on it." He stuck out his tongue at me. I snorted.

"How would you know if my name is on the field? I bet your too stupid to read."

This angered the big hair boy. "I am not! I read Spot yesterday all by myself. I don't need to know how to read anyways. I'm going to be the best soccer player in the world."

I scowled at him. This boy wasn't going to give up easily. There was only one to solve this. "Then we'll have a one on one match. Whoever wins gets to play on the field whenever they want."

The boy agreed, walking closer to seal it with a pinky swear. That was when we started. We played until we collapsed at a tie. Sometimes one of us would get ahead, but the other would always catch back up. We couldn't continue, so we sat underneath the oak tree to catch our breath.

"I call a truce. Why don't we just play together?"

The bushy haired boy nodded, panting. We sat there under the tree for a good thirty minutes before my mother came to find me. "Takenouchi Sora! What have I told you about sneaking out of the house and..."

My mother paused, looking at the boy sitting next to me. "Taichi? Yagami Taichi?"

The boy looked up, surprise written across his face. "Who are you?"

'Kaasan laughed. I know that it's been a year since Sora and I last saw you, but I thought the two of you would remember each other."

Thw two of us looked at each other, utterly confused as to what she was talking about.

"Sora, this was the boy that was born on the same day as you. His parents lived on the other side of Tokyo. Yuuko had said that they were moving back this way, but I hadn't heard they had moved already! Taichi, you'll have to show me where you live."

Tai lived a floor down and we became inseparable. We spent so much time underneath this oak tree that it became know as "the spot."

And that's where I was now, crying at the spot. The shade kept me from the harsh sun and hid me from almost everyone. No one was at the park anyways. It was far too hot for that. Air conditioners and televisions were far more popular on days like today.

That was the thing about the spot though. As hot as it was, it was always cool there. It was perfect, and that made me cry harder. I put my forehead on my knees and just sobbed, until a hand came down on my shoulder.

"Taichi?" I said, as I looked up. Unfortunately, it wasn't him, but Mimi.

"Sorry, but I wish I was. I have, however, spent the last half hour trying to find you."

I nodded and took a shaky breath. "How did you?"

She sat down. "You once told me that you guys used to play soccer here. I thought this was as good of a place as any to check."

I snorted. "Funny how you and my subconscious think a like. I didn't know I was coming here until I did."

We sat in silence for a while. Mimi put her arm around me and pulled me close to her after a minute.

Eventually I calmed down and Mimi took her chance. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

I shook my head. "Not really. You deserve an explanation though."

"No, I think I can glean enough from your exit."

I shook my head. "No, it's not just that he told me to go fuck myself. He doesn't believe that I only cheated the one time. He won't have anything to do with the baby until there's proof that he's the father."

Anger flashed across Mimi's face. I sighed. "Don't bother trying to talk to Tai, Mimi. It won't make things any better. I'm just going to have to wait until he sees things my way."

A/n: Woohoo! Another chapter done. Uh, not sure when the next will be though. I really want to work on a one shot. A really long one shot that's going to take me forever. I might get some more done before I finish that, but we'll see.

Reviews!

Sophiemaus: I got some more up. Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it. :)

DigigirlS1:I posted! It's definitely about to get interesting. I have a great plan for where this is going to go. Thank you so much for reviewing.

Supershooter: It'll come back... eventually. It's going to be a bit though. Should be fun until then!

Vigatus: I was hoping that they'd seem natural, but Tai also seems to naturally forgive Sora for anything. I just don't see anyone running back that quickly. Everyone seems to think I was right though.

Nerdxx3: He's hurt. I can see acting that way too, although he could have been a mite kinder.

Wtfcaroline: I would definitely act like that if I was a man. It would be terrible. The baby is his though, so he's gotta figure it out sometime.

Taiorawarrior: That's pretty well how the rest of this is going to go. Eventually he has to wake up and realize he's an idiot... eventually. It might take a swift kick to the ass to do it though. Lol.

Anon: Sorry you feel that. Way. I didn't think that the chapters could be longer or the notes shorter.

The New Mandalord: That is an amazing song. So very true too.

Arandomguy227: If it were me, I'd probably have been expecting Tai to have acted better. He was a bit of a jerk, but I also wouldn't blame him. My only thought about the ooc was how Tai always seems to forgive Sora instantly.

TheOmegaMan: No need to apologize, just review when you can. He does need to pull his head out of his ass, but I also see his hesitance. I would be worried that the kid wasn't mine too if I were in his position. I can't say what I'd do though. I'll never be in that position as a woman. ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I wish I owned kickass Mimi.

Ishida Yamato, you best open your door this minute!"

I froze. I knew that voice. I wished I didn't know that voice, but I most definitely did. There's was no way in hell I was opening that door. On the other hand, if I didn't I might be faced with a bigger problem...

"Yamato, I am not afraid to kick your door in again!"

Yep, I was definitely going to have a bigger problem if I didn't open the door. It had only been two weeks since the new door had finally come in and I did not want to go back to the plywood door. I had to use a master lock to lock the damn thing. I was a famous rock star, living trashy was not an option.

"Hold on a second! I'll be right there!" I grabbed my shirt off of the couch and threw it on. I had been exercising and it was far too hot to wear the stupid thing during it, but there was no way I was leaving that much skin exposed to Mimi. God only knew what those nails could do to me.

As soon as the door was open, Mimi came inside, harshly shoving me out of the way to do so. I stumbled backwards, hitting the hall table roughly. The vase that was on it tottered precariously. I barely managed to grab it before it fell to the ground and shattered. It would cost me far too much to replace it.

"Uh, I'm not really up to having company..." Mimi's glare stopped me in my tracks. I suddenly wished I was wearing a parka instead of a t-shirt.

"I don't give a shit what you're 'up for.' I wasn't really up for having Sora live with me and I definitely wasn't up for having a fucking baby there too!" she yelled, kicking the wall. It left a dent, but that was the least of my concern.

I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a strangled squeak. I was in no way ready to be a father, not to mention the publicity. I knew that she wouldn't marry me and the general public would be up in arms. It could ruin my career, and then I really wouldn't be prepared for a baby. I had never done anything but be a part of The Teenage Wolves. I had no marketable skills and my small fortune would only last so long.

I took a deep and tried again. "Sora's pregnant?"

Mimi looked at me, then burst out laughing. "Oh, that's so adorable! You think a tiny dick like your's can get the job done. No, it took a big boy to get her pregnant, and I've seen his porn, he's definitely a big boy. Tai knocked her up right before you slept with her. She was already late when you got your filthy paws on her."

I let out a relieved sigh. "Why exactly are you here then? Shouldn't you be taking Sora to go see Tai and reconcile? Then you guys can all go out for a celebratory meal or whatever it is that you do when someone is pregnant."

And that was when she slapped me. My head snapped to the side so hard that I could feel my neck crack. I couldn't hear it over my ears ringing.

"What the fuck?" I swore, nursing my cheek. Mimi didn't fuck around when it came to pain. I would no doubt have a hand shaped bruise in a few hours, if I didn't already.

"Do you seriously think that Taichi would just take her back? She fucked you while they were dating." I flinched. I had a feeling I had a pretty good feeling I knew where this was going and I wasn't going to like it. "He won't even accept that the baby is his without a paternity test. The only option that she has is to live with me and pray that she can save some money, so when the baby is born she can afford to feed and clothe it."

I turned around, feeling the guilt and shame well up inside of me. I couldn't face her, knowing she was right and all. I had no right to do what I did, but it wasn't like I could fix it. I fucked up. I would do my time in Hell for it. "What do you want from me Mimi?"

"I want you to feel guilty to what you've done to them. I'm not condoning what Sora did; it was completely wrong, but even after what you did to her the first time, she trusted you and you utterly betrayed her. She's not even the one that's going to pay the price in this." Mimi let out a sarcastic, barking laugh. "That child growing inside of her is going to pay the price. That poor innocent baby."

Mimi quieted herself and paused, letting it all sink in. I could feel her moving closer to me. She was as quiet as a cat, but I could feel the anger pulsing off of her.

Her lips slipped next to my ear. "What I want from you is for you to know just the type of scum you are."

I shuddered. Although I couldn't see the malicious smile that was display across her face, I had known Mimi long enough to not only know it was there, but to know exactly what it looked like. It made me shrink into myself, waves of guilt crashing onto me as if I were a rock on the shore. I had caused this. I may have ruined the life of an baby. He or she could end up like Takeru and I had, living in a house separate from his or her siblings, only getting to see them on the occasional weekend. It was crushing.

Before I could say anything to her, Mimi slipped away from me. Just as quickly as she came, she left, leaving me completely alone.

I walked over to my couch in a daze, collapsing into it.

"Don't worry," I mumbled to myself, thinking about what Mimi's parting words had been. "I already do."

A/n: So, Matt is back. We're actually going to see a bit of him this arc. There will be not a trace of Sorato though. He just feels guilty, so he's going to do everything he can to fix this, whether or not Sora wants it. J I'm also not really sure what came over me as far as the next bit. I was all psyched to do Hospital and then I just started hammering UE out. So expect another update or two in the near future.

Just a quick question, does anyone still understand the title? It actually covers the whole story and not just the first arc. I'm interested in seeing if anyone has caught that. Oh, and check out my new avatar. It's not great (I made it in paint), but I love it anyways. I wanted to have it be animated and show Taiora and pokeshipping, but oh well.

Reviews!

Odinson83- I have a rule on protection. There needs to be two DIFFERENT types, otherwise I'm expecting you to be pregnant. Sora used one. She's now pregnant. My sister-in-law used two of the same. My niece is a sweetie. I follow my rule, and no not so little mistakes. I also have a rule about not sleeping with many guys at the same time. I don't want to be on Springer. Glad you liked the flashback. Mini Tai and mini Sora are sweet.

Supershooter- I loved writing the flashback. I can definitely see little Sora running off with no regard for her mother's rules and finding Taichi, of all people.

Kingswriter- I understand. I've been cheated on and so has Sora in this. I forgave my ex and it came back to bite me in the ass. Still, we all want to hope that things will be made easy if we're the one in those shoes and that they'll just immediately forgive and forget, even if that's never true.

Vigatus- Kari's reaction is in 22/23, I think. It's going to be pretty intense, if you can imagine. You also have to remember she has to play some politics, she is married to Matt's brother. ;)

Sophiemaus- The flashback was fun to write. I always love to think up/read different ways Tai and Sora could have met. Forgiveness is still a long way coming, but this is a Taiora, so it'll be here eventually.

Digimonfan4ever101- I'm actually really happy to hear you passed your finals! That's always great to hear. Glad to know you love it! Tai isn't going to cheat though. He still loves Sora. :D

Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien- I got updated much sooner than expected. Glad to know you like it.

TaioraWarrior- She's not trying to hold onto Taichi with the baby. She's worried that what she did will cause Taichi to not want to be around the baby. Her dad was always in Kyoto, so she knows that can be really hard. She wants Tai back, but she wants him to be a part of this baby's life even more and that's her driving motivation.

Arandomguy227- I love seeing how Tai and Sora could have met. There's so much room for creativity. I don't feel overly sorry for Sora, I feel sorry for the baby. She pretty well deserves her pain, but the baby does not.  
I agree with you against the all forgiving Tai. On the minor things, I think that he should, but this is something that he really shouldn't just up and forgive about. I would understand if he maybe forgave her sooner than he should, but it should still take time and effort on Sora's part for him to know that she really is remorseful and not just expecting him to come crawling back whenever.

Blueberrykisses- There won't be more Tai until chapter 23. L He will be back though, there are just a few things that have to be covered first. Hoping this update is soon enough!

The New Mandalord- Personally, I'm rooting for the baby. Sora made her bed and now she has to lie in it. It's not the baby's fault though. That baby has gotten screwed every which way and he/she is the only one that deserves justice. Sora actually only chose Matt over Tai once. The first time she didn't know Tai liked her. The second time was a pretty big deal though. And I just wanted to portray this realistically. I'm not quite ready to see her side or to forgive her. That's why I had Mimi say that what she did was wrong. In the next chapter, another character says the same.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, unfortunately. If anyone would like to gift it to my mother for her birthday today, I'm sure she'd re-gift it to me. :D

I cursed myself again for not asking Mimi before making this doctors appointment. Mimi never worked on Monday's, ever. Today was a special exception though. The president's wife was coming from America to get a a dress made for some big American event, and today was the only day she could do it. Mimi had been looking for her big American break and this could be it, so she jumped on it. This, unfortunately, left me walking to my doctor's appointment with Shuu.

I looked for a place to sit and rest, my eyes finally coming upon a park bench. I made my way to it, finally collapsing. It was in the nineties already and I was drenched in sweat. There were only two blocks to go, but that was no small feat with the heat and hormones. I shut my eyes and tilted my head back, wishing for something to fix it...

And then a shadow was cast across my face. I opened my eyes to see the one person I didn't want to see, ever. Ishida Yamato was looking down at me.

"Hey Sora, need a ride?"

I glared at him, then brought my hand up and smashed it into his face. "The only thing I want from you is to be left alone!"

I tried to get up and storm away, but my legs wouldn't cooperate. As soon as I stood up, they buckled and I fell straight back to the bench.

"Son of a..." I watched as Matt moved his jaw around, trying to get some feeling back into it. Some feeling that wasn't pain, that is. "Look, I know I've been a real douche recently, but I just don't think a pregnant woman should be walking in this heat."

"That's none of your- wait. How did you know that I'm pregnant?"

Matt blushed, a look of guilt in his eyes. "Mimi came over to, uh, enlighten me about my recent behavior and the effect it had on those around me."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. And now you have to make things better, right? Well fuck you, Ishida. You deserve to wallow in guilt for the rest of your life. I don't need your help."

Matt sighed. "You may not need my help, but your child might. If you keep pushing yourself in this heat, you could make yourself sick and even lose the baby. I don't think either of us wants that."

I growled. Matt was right, no matter how much I hated it. There was still not a chance in hell I was getting in his car.

"I'm not going to ride with you. With my luck Taichi will see us and assume the wrong thing. I'd rather miss my appointment than take that chance. I've screwed up with him too many times. I will not do it again."

"Dammit Sora! Why do you always have to make things so difficult and be so hard headed!" Matt bellowed, catching the eye of others on the street. Noticing this, he quieted himself. "Will you at least take money for a cab from her to the hospital and back to Mimi's? This is my fault and you shouldn't miss your appointment because I'm a narcissistic asshole. It's the least I can do."

Without waiting for my response, he shoved the bills and jumped into his sports car, which he had left idling nearby. He put it in gear and pealed off before I could even comprehend what was he was doing, let alone ponder why. I looked down at the money. I needed to take a cab more than I needed my pride, so I swallowed and hailed a taxi.

-

"Takenouchi, Sora?" I looked up at the older woman in front of me. She had a simple appearance of scrubs and her grey hair was pulled back into a neat bun. She had kind eyes and a warm smile.

"Yes?"

"Doctor Kido is ready to see you. Please, come right this way."

I gathered my stuff and followed the woman back to the small room, where Shuu was already waiting for me. As I entered, he shot up, wrapping me into a big hug.

"I heard what happened, Sora. I don't support what you did, but I know that this must be a very trying time for you and I want you to know that I will be there for you every step of the way."

Shuu's words brought tears to my eyes. Although he had worked with my otousan for awhile, he had no reason to be so nice to me. He could have made this a lot less personal and simply do his job, but he had chosen not to. I hadn't expected forgiveness, nor had I really wanted it, but it was nice all the same.

I took a few deep breath's and released Shuu, composing myself. "Thank you, it means a lot."

He smiled and motioned for me to sit down. I found the same uncomfortable chairs as in the waiting room. I plopped into the closest one, disappointed there was no better option.

"So Sora, when was the last day of your last menstrual cycle?"

I thought about it. "Um, three months ago. I want to say the twenty-eighth."

He nodded. "What about your medical history? Any surgeries or medical conditions? Does the baby's father have any medical conditions?"

I thought about it for a second. "Well, him and I have both been remarkably healthy, but Kari was very sick when she was a child."

Shuu nodded and I realized that he had probably already known that. This was not his first Yagami spawn.

"What about other family members? how was your okaasan's pregnancy with you?"

"Um, I'm not really sure about Tai's side. You'd be better off checking on Hikari's forms. As for my family, nothing specific. No genetic abnormalities like hemophilia or anything. My 'kaasan said the pregnancy was like a dream. It was later that I gave her hell."

Shuu laughed. "Your otousan would agree. Your okaasan called him more than once, unsure of what to do with you."

"Well, it seems to me like you have a pretty low risk pregnancy. You're young, healthy and your family history seems to all be in check. Now, what does your diet normally consist of?"

"I'm an athlete, so I tend to eat a high protein, high fiber diet. A lot of fish, rice, fruit and vegetables. I may not play a lot of sports anymore, but I just can't bring myself to eat a whole lot of junk. That's not to say I don't sometimes, but I tend to stay away. As for drinks, I've been avoiding the alcohol since I found out and I mostly stick with water anyways."

"That's great. I don't think you'll need any prenatal's then. Just keep eating the way you are and your baby should come out perfectly healthy. I'll give you some papers on exactly what you need to eat and avoid when we're done."

I was relieved. So far, so good. I wasn't going to have to change anything.

"Ok, so now for the fun stuff. From what you said you're about twelve weeks along, correct?"

I looked up, alarmed. "No! I'm only eight weeks. I missed my first period eight weeks ago."

"Sora," he said, placing his hand on my knee. "We start the weeks from the last day of your last cycle, not from the first of your missed."

I groaned. Four weeks disappeared right before my very eyes. The baby was going to be born four weeks earlier than I expected.

"Hey, it's ok. Maybe this baby will be a little bit late."

I laughed. "This is Taichi's baby. I'd be surprised it was anything but."

"That's the spirit! Now, you'll hop up here and lift your shirt up a little bit, I'm going to do an ultrasound to check for the little soccer star in there."

I did as he asked, pondering the real possibility that my child would be a soccer star. He or she had great genes for it and he or she already had a cousin that Tai was determined to teach to play. I was abruptly brought back to reality when Shuu put jelly on my stomach.

"Oh dear Lord!" I yelled. The stuff was like ice.

"I'm sorry! I tried to warn you, but it's so surprisingl how cold it is. Would you like a minute?" I shook my head. "Here we go then."

Shuu took a second, moving the wand around until he got it in the perfect position. "And there is your baby! Now, if you look, you'll see the head here and the torso here. The little one even has it's arm raised, see?"

As Shuu pointed the things out, I could see my future child finally taking shape. It was beautiful.

"Would you like a picture?" I nodded, unable to speak.

"Now, for the heartbeat." Shuu replaced the first wand, wiping it clean first, and grabbed another one. He pressed in to my stomach, allowing the heartbeat to ring through the room.

I was really having a baby. It finally seemed real.

Shuu cleaned both the wand and me off, then handed me a folder and a strip of papers with pictures of my child.

"There are a few blood test that need to be run, but go talk to the receptionist about setting up payment and getting another appointment first, ok? And call me if you have any problems."

"I will. Thank you, Shuu. I'll see you soon." I walked back down the hall to the reception area. The woman at the desk was doing a sudoku, looking bored out of her mind.

"Excuse me, I need to set up payment and an appointment."

"Name?" the woman asked, not bothering to put down her paper.

"Takenouchi, Sora."

The woman looked up at me. "You're already paid for, through the whole pregnancy."

I gaped. "Wh-what? Who?"

This time the woman looked at me, obviously interested in the events unfolding in front of her. "He was tall, blonde hair. I think he's famous or something because he looked familiar."

"Yamato," I growled. The woman perked up.

"That was it! Yamato! Now, as for dates, how about two weeks from today, same time?"

"Yeah, sure. Now, about this money, how much did he pay for, and can I get it removed?"

The secretary looked confused. Most people would be ecstatic to know that their bill was paid. "He paid me enough for two pregnancies. He wanted to make sure it was enough. I already applied it to your account. Should I not have?"

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. Thank you."

I turned and walked out of the building to find a cab and go home.

I was going to kill Mimi.

A/n: So, I know Matt might seem a little out of character for how I've made him, but it will be explained in chapter… twenty-five. We'll be seeing Matt before then, but there's a lot going on that doesn't allow time to explain. Anyways, sorry for taking so long to get this up. I thought I needed to change it somewhat to fit with one of the other chapters, but instead I changed the chapter this conflicted with (meaning we see Tai/Sora interaction far sooner than before!). I finally figured this out today, so here you go.

Reviews!

Arandomguy227- Mimi is the best character ever. I'm so happy that I won't ever face anyone like that… Well, at least I won't be afraid. I don't scare easy. : ) Oh, and the line you inspired is next chapter. I'll tell you which one.

Digigirls1- I'm sorry this took so long! I was having some issues making the whole story work, but it does now. I'm really happy to heat that you like this so much and hope I can get these up as fast as possible.

Vigatus- I know his reaction was a little skewed, but it will be explained. Let's just say he wasn't guilt free to begin with. ; )

Odinson83- I think they would have been fine too, but Sora just had to sleep with Matt…

Matt is going to change a lot during this arc. This is actually something I really wanted to do. I really like Matt, but I needed a bad guy in the beginning and he was perfect. Now I have to try and make him into a better man. As for my other fic, it'll be updated soon. I'm combining two episodes as well as changing some majors parts, so it's taking a bit, but soon.

Supershooter- It was short, but it was one of my favorites for sure. Mimi is evil and I love her for it.

Digimonfan4ever101- Matt hasn't done anything more, but he needed to be aware of how his actions affected everyone around him, and Mimi was more than happy to oblige. :D

Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien- He's going to have to do a lot to fix what he did, isn't he? He's going to have a lot of hate right now.

TaioraWarrior- It does seem like that, eh? Sora's going to prove that she isn't all about the money in a few chapters. She did live on her own for a little bit before she moved in with Tai and she'll do it again too. Again, if it were just her, then she could deal with it a lot easier. The baby has to have a lot more than she does though and is a lot more expensive then she can handle on her own. I know when I thought I was pregnant I was pushing my ex to get a job, not so that he could get things for me, but because I was not going on welfare and I was going to be laid off when after the fall… It's hard to think that you might have to face it alone when you weren't the only one to create the child. Not that Tai would do that, but in today's day and age, it's always in the back of your head if you aren't married.

As for Mimi, epic win! She had every right to go rip Matt a new one, considering all of this really fell back on her and Sora is definitely getting hers right about now, and will for a while yet. And the reference to their childhood was something that definitely needed to be said to get to Matt.

Kingswriter- And he's been betrayed more than once. He really got the short end of the stick here. : (


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, the second season would have had Taiora instead of Sorato, there would have been far more of the older kids, and there would have been none of this going home to a safe bed and mommy and daddy at night. It's safe to say that I do not own Digimon.

Yamato's POV

I looked between the two carseats, trying to figure out what the difference was. As far as I could tell, it was the color and the price. They were made by the same company and were essentially the same, but the teal and grey one was twice as much as the brown and orange one, for a reason that I could not even begin to fathom. I needed to figure it out though, I had to get everything just right with how bad I had screwed this up. There was only one person that I knew who could help me, and I was not looking forward to the call, but it was my duty, so I pulled out my phone.

"Hello." a woman's voice rang through the receiver, a hard edge that was currently reserved for me.

"Hey Kari, I need a really big favor from you. I wouldn't ask, but... I really fucked up this time and I have to fix it."

I could feel her indecision, but eventually she relented. She was married to my brother after all. "Fine. What do you need me to do?"

"Just meet me at Babies R Us." I clicked the phone shut before she could ask me any more questions. Tai should have told her that Sora was pregnant, but if she didn't then it wasn't a conversation I was having on the phone. She could skin me alive on the phone. She wouldn't make a scene in public though.

Twenty minutes later, Hikari strolled in while I was looking at cribs, not that I was having any better luck than I had with the carseats. The only difference was that these were where I could see the door.

The brunette walked up to me, beaming me upside the head. "You're lucky I wasn't busy and Takeru already had your nephew out."

"Hey! I actually knew that. He wanted to bring him by earlier, but I had already committed to doing this today. I didn't know that it was so difficult to choose carseats and cribs. I have no idea what I'm doing. I really need some help."

She sighed. "Of course you don't. You're a man. Men don't know these types of things. Come on. Let's start with the cribs since we're here. What's your price range?"

I looked at her like she was nuts. "I don't have a price range. I'm a rockstar. I don't care how much it is, as long as it's the best one we can find."

She looked at me strangely. "Who did you get pregnant, Yamato?"

"No one," I mumbled and she dropped it for the time being, fully intending on bringing it up later.

She walked around looking at the display before settling on one. "Come here. I think I found something."

I sauntered up behind her, looking at what seemed to be a pretty funny looking crib where one side was higher than the other. it had many redeeming factors though, such as the beautiful mahogany color and how safe it appeared to be. "What's with the sides?"

Kari sighed. "This crib can be turned into a toddler bed, then a regular sized bed. It'll be good until the baby is an adult if it's taken care of properly."

I looked at the sides, now seeing a headboard and footboard in the sides. Suddenly it wasn't quite so strange. "That would be perfect. As a matter of fact, anything that does something like that would be my top choice. I can't be sure that I'll be allowed to help any more than this one time."

Hikari looked at me funny. "If you fathered a child then I'm sure the mother will let you help with the baby."

"I said I didn't knock anyone up! I'm not going to be a father!" I yelped, causing the other patrons to stare at us. I slunk down, trying to make myself invisible. I definitely didn't want anyone to notice me and call the tabloids. If they found out it was Sora who was pregnant... There'd be hell to pay.

"We'll just talk about this later, ok? Let's go look at changing table dresser combo's."

It took us four hours to finally get everything we wanted and get delivery set up for the following day. As soon as I signed on the dotted line, I tried to sneak out of the store. Unfortunately, Kari was on me like white on rice, snatching me by the ear and dragging me to her car as soon as we were out of the store.

"You did not just spend this amount of money for a 'friend'. You haven't spent this much on your nephew during his whole two years of life. What is going on?"

I cringed. I wasn't getting out of this. "Sora's pregnant."

She looked at me, face changing between confusion, disbelief and then horror. "You didn't..."

I backed up. "No! It's not my baby. She's sure of it. She's too far along. Tai doesn't believe her and it's my fault. She doesn't have any money and Tai's not going to help her until there's a paternity test to prove it-"

I quickly cut myself off as I saw Hikari's eyes narrowed into a sharp glare. "Do you mean to tell me that Sora is pregnant with my niece or nephew and my brother didn't say a word to me?"

I shrunk away. I had hit the angry trifecta. Sora, who used her athletic agility and hot temper, Mimi, who valued her sharp tongue and devastating kicks, and Hikari. Sweet innocent Hikari. Sweet, innocent demonic Hikari. She didn't quite measure up to Mimi, but had surpassed Sora after she finally had to let Daisuke know how it was. None of us knows what was said, but there were no more mentions of a crush or hatred of Takeru after that.

"Uh, yes, but he doesn't even want to entertain the idea that he could be a father. He doesn't trust that we only slept together the one time and is questioning whether or not the child is his or not."

"I don't care if you guys slept together a million times! If there's a snowball's chance in hell that her child is his he should have told me! I told him about my pregnancy before I left the bathroom. Only Takeru knew before Taichi. I've trusted him with every detail of everything before anyone else and this, this is something that is so important that I should at least hear it from him, this he can't even mention? He can't even trust me with the possibility of him becoming a father?"

"Er..." I wasn't quite sure what to say. That wouldn't get me in trouble. "Maybe he figured Sora would tell you? I mean, seeing as even if we were lying you'd be an aunt, maybe he thought that she would bring it up?"

I almost fell to the floor with what happened next. Hikari's hand smoothly came from her side and landed on my face with a resounding crack that rammed me into her van.

"Unless she was coming to me about how to tell Taichi, Sora was not the one to tell me either," she growled. "He knows that I haven't spoken to her since before the incident and he purposely kept this from me. He also knows that she hasn't tried contacting me. I talked to him yesterday, Yamato. How long have they known?"

"I'm not sure," I mumbled, trying to keep from moving my face. Hikari hit harder than Mimi. "I think Mimi told me about a week or so ago. I hurt to much to think."

"Fine. His lack of trust in me isn't really your fault anyways, but trust me, he is going to hear about this." Hikari hopped into her car and slammed the door before I could stop her. I stood up and banged on the window once to try and get her attention, but backed away as I heard the engine roar to life. I did not trust her not to run me over after how she had slapped me for mere ignorance on my part. I heard the engine click into gear before the car went tearing off towards Tai's house. The darkness had overtaken Hikari and I sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to try and exorcise it. Hikari was officially scarier than Mimi.

This was getting way to complicated.

A/n: So, my author's note is going to be long, but I have a few announcements, and one has a lot to it.

First, this might be my last post until end of quarter. My one class has me slammed with papers until June seventh. If I get the chance I might write the next chapter, but don't expect it. I will make up for it with what I have planned though, I promise. :)

Second, for all of you who were wanting to read Sent, it may not be out after this is over. I may have to work on something else until I get it revised again as my laptop has taken a shit. I'm hoping to find out the problem, but it we'll see. I'm on my desktop to bring this chapter to you as is (the good news is that I write on my phone.) Also, this may mean I have to redo my outline for the end of this story. If it does cause a delay it should only be a short one.

Finally, the big announcement.

I've decided to do something new, a thank you to people who review. Starting last chapter (because I got some really great reviews), I'm going to award points for reviews I really, really enjoy. There really aren't any guidelines. If you say something that amuses me, is insightful, or just strikes me in some way, you will get points. If you correct me on something story-wise (such as a continuity error or a factual error) you can even get points. Now, these points can be spent on fun things, like oneshots.

Here's what I'm thinking so far:

10 Points  
Oneshot- Pairing and fandom of your choice.

15 Points  
Oneshot- Pairing and fandom of your choice with the details of what you wish to happen.

25 Points  
Oneshot- All of the above with lemon.

Additional chapters cost five points less than the original. You can also mix these. If you want the first chapter to be a Taiora with certain details it would be 15 for the first chapter and then 20 (25-5 for being the second chapter) for the second. I also can't guarantee a second chapter if you try to choose the first option twice.

I will do any fandom/pairing, so long as I know it. I'm planning on putting a list of suggested fandoms on my profile, but you can ask. I reserve the right to say that I'm not familiar enough, but this will be based on fandom only, not on pairings, with the exceptions of Sorato, Michi and anything that ships Ash from pokémon with anyone except Misty, which I can't write because I can't fathom it. Also, only human pairings.

I'll keep track of points on my profile and post the rules on there too. Points may be gained from any story of mine you choose to review, be it this, oneshots (even ones that are written through this) and stories in any other fandom. Be sure to ask me any other questions you may have, and keep reviewing. :)

I also want to comment that Kari is not in any way angry at Tai for his treatment of Sora, but is hurt because they were so close at one point and he seems to be withholding an awful lot of information from her suddenly. I wanted to make sure that was said because otherwise she is way ooc.

Finally, on to replies!

Sophiemaus- Aw, we won't see Mimi for a wee bit. Kari had to find out instead. :) Matt is going to be doing a lot right now. He has a lot of crappy things to make up for. I didn't know you were German! That's so awesome. I want to go to Germany one day. :3

The New Mandalord- So you're one of the two that inspired me to make this new system. This is my most favoritest review in the whole wide world! I laughed pretty hard. You get two points for this. Also, I will have a lot more to say on this later. ; )

Supershooter- It's actually Shuu that's the baby doctor. I have Jyou working the er/DD's personal physician. I couldn't see Jyou lasting five minutes having to deal with all of that. Matt's gonna learn to be really nice, otherwise Mimi might castrate him.

Arandomguy227- Yeah, he's famous. Money makes everything better, or at least disappear. This is going to take a little more than money though. The only ones that know are Matt, Mimi, Tai, Jyou and now Hikari, but Kou finds out next chapter. It's Kari/Tk that are the really interesting ones though, I mean, even if Tai was right, it's still their niece/nephew. Now that Kari knows though, this whole this is going to start splitting wide open. Also, the line you inspired was lost, but it had to do with the Mimi/Sora/Kari trifecta. I got it close but it's just not as good. :( You inspired much better.

Vigatus- Such a scary thing. I missed a whole period one time and thought I was pregnant for weeks. I was with a guy I didn't really love (and didn't make the decision to sleep with, let's just say he didn't ask and I felt bad because he was a virgin... mistake one). It was very scary because he didn't have a job and was in no hurry to get one. Obviously this will be coming in soon, although Tk won't be there. Shit's about to go down!

Kingswriter- Mimi is just pure win in this. Pure, unadulterated win. Jyou is an ER doctor. He will be there when the munchkin is born though, no worries.

Odinson83- You get a point. :) I actually had no idea that Japan was on universal healthcare and had to go check it out to find out the information on it. Thanks a bunch for pointing that out and always feel free to.

Wtfcaroline- I actually loved Matt too, I just don't like Sorato. I really needed a villain for this story though and Matt fit the bill. I've been wanting to work on redeeming him for a while now. He's not in the clear, but he's working on it.

PoeticDancer13- This arc has a lot left in it. I'm going to go back a little but in explaining Matt's recent change of heart too and bring in some people we haven't seen for a while. There's a lot more that has to be said and done before this wild ride is close to complete. I'm very glad you enjoyed this though and hope you enjoy the rest.

TaioraWarrior- She is pregnant, gives her bitchy-ness a bit of an excuse, although my sister-in-law was less of a bitch when she was... Anyways, Matt (and I) both know that a lot of damage has been done and it will take a long time for said damage to be repaired. Trust me though, but the time everything is said and done, you'll have forgiven him. I have plans. ;) Hopefully you'll have forgiven Sora too, but she doesn't do anything like Matt does, so it's difficult to say. I'm glad I'll never be in that position. I won't ever be in the position of not knowing who my child's father is either, unless something tragic happens. I have a strict one guy per cycle policy. I'm not really in to the whole one night stand/sleeping with my boyfriend within twenty minutes of getting together with him and forty minutes of breaking up with the last one thing. I also would say that not knowing about the drama is good. I highly suggest keeping it that way. It's better for your health.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon then it would be Taiora. And have a bitching live action movie. Neither exist or are in the works. I'm going to say that I don't own Digimon. Also, this chapter is pretty graphic and my true pervy love (whom I do own) is back. :D

Happy Fourth and sorry for the long Author's Notes. So many of you reviewed that it was a lot to reply to thanks!

Sora's POV

"Sora, I'm so glad you could make it! I know that this is your last film for a while and I'm so happy you decided to do it! Most women in your situation wouldn't do the same." Noa said, ecstatic that I was here. That was not surprising though. Taichi and I had made him a lot of money and he had planned for us to do some great PR over the next few months, until I'd stalled him out with my pregnancy. Regardless, this film was going to put a lot in all of our pockets due to the hiatus I'd be taking. They'd promote it as our last film, and it may very well be. I wasn't sure if I'd be coming back after the baby was born. I didn't really want to, being with Taichi this time was going to be hard enough, but the baby's needs came far before any difficulties Tai and I had.

"Well, you know how it is. I need the money. The baby won't buy it's own diapers." And at this point, neither will Tai.

I blushed, regretting my thought almost as quickly as I had thought it. It wasn't Tai's fault that I had screwed up. It was my own. Still, without doing this I wouldn't be able to afford anything for the child. The plan was to save all of this money so I could afford to get essentials until I could get some other form of support. At this point I was looking at working at the school, but nothing had come through yet. It would be perfect; there would be one last place for me to have to ride the subway to and they had day care for when the little one was born.

Noa was showing me to my dressing room when I ran into the person I was hoping to avoid until we were on set. Our eyes met at the same time, the brown irises running through emotions: sadness, confusion... Maybe even a tinge of happiness? They settled on anger though. Pure rage.

Noa noticed the change in Taichi's demeanor and turned to me, smiling. "This is your dressing room right here, Sora. Why don't you go ahead and get changed?"

I didn't need to be told twice. I barreled into my room, taking deep breaths to calm myself. I had a feeling that Tai hadn't been notified of my part in his new film.

"What the hell are you thinking, Noa? I am not having sex with her! That is final." I turned and looked at the door. Tai was so loud that I could hear him through it, loudly. There was no where to hide from what he was saying.

"You will do as I say, Tai. I am your boss. I may act like your friend, but only because you've never challenged me. Do you want to test me Taichi?"

"What are you going to do, fire me? I'm your big star! I make far too much money for you to just go and dump me. Even if you do fire me, someone else will pick me up! I stick with you because I like you, Noa. Don't ever think that I have to."

I heard a snort, which I assumed to be from Noa. "Yeah? Not when they hear about this. They know I won't let you go without a damn good reason, and shutting down a set because you and your baby mama/co-star are having a lovers spat? No one wants such an emotional ass. There are enough other guys with a big dick that can shoot on command that they don't need you. Now get your ass in that room, get changed and make your baby some money."

Although I couldn't see what had happened, I could envision it. Noa, being one hundred percent sure that he was going to get what he want, spun on his heel and walked away, while Taichi, whom was very shocked, stood there with his mouth open while in three, two, one...

"There's no proof that that kid is mine, Ito."

"Keep telling yourself that, Taichi. I'm sure you had both quantity and quality on your side."

I started laughing, unable to stop myself. If there was on thing Ito Noa could do, it was call it as it is, and he had just put Taichi in his place.

I dressed myself quickly in the correct clothes for this shoot. In reality, we were going to be shooting three separate movies. It was going to be an exhausting day, but I needed the cash too much to complain. Even with Yamato having paid for all of the medical, I still had a lot left to pay for. I just had to hope this would be enough to at least get me to another pay check.

Stepping into the hall, I looked for where I needed to be. Luckily, Koushiro was headed past. "Hey, Kou!"

"Hey Sora," Kou had stopped and turned to look at me. He tried to smile, but was visibly uncomfortable with the whole situation. I felt a pang of guilt run through me, but I shook it off. I couldn't feel guilty until after the shoot. I would never make it through without crying otherwise, and that wouldn't earn me a paycheck.

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to put a wedge between you and Tai or anything, I'm just not really sure where I need to be. I thought you might know."

He let out a huge sigh and you could feel all the tension he had about talking to me be relieved.

"Go to the end of the hall and go out to the backyard. We're doing the pool scene first."

"Thanks Kou, and for the record, I am sorry about everything that happened."

Kou gave me a small smile. "I know you are Sora. Tai'll come around eventually, especially if that is his baby. Don't expect it to be easy though."

"Izumi! Get over here! I need some help with this equipment." Kou waved his hand at the man, signaling he'd be there in a second.

"Thanks Kou. I know I fucked up. I don't really deserve forgiveness, but the baby deserves a father. It sucks growing up without one around. Let's face it, it's a lot more threatening when your 'tousan chases the monster out of your closet than your 'kaasan."

Kou smiled. "As long as you don't give up and put all your effort into making a good life for that baby, I think you'll be ok. For the record, I don't doubt that the baby is Tai's. You may have screwed up and you may have hurt him, but you wouldn't lie about something like that just to get him back. You don't have that type of meanness in you. You were mislead, and although it wasn't right, Matt knows how to play people. He did it to Tai before and Tai's going to feel like an ass when he realizes he's missed all of the ultrasounds and finding out the baby's gender and getting a crib... All of the things new parents look forward to doing and if you step in with open and forgiving arms, he'll forgive you too."

I nodded, trying not cry at how nice Kou was being. He was one of Tai's best friends and should be hating me, not giving me advice on how to get back together with him. "Why?"

Kou winked. "I always thought you should be together."

"Izumi, she's not gonna fuck a skinny dork like you, she's a porn star. Get your ass over here, now."

Kou turned around. "I've known her since I was ten. She's like my 'Neechan you nasty fucks. And don't you guys think about trying to get with her either, I'll cut your nut sack off."

I stared at him, shocked. I didn't know Koushiro has such a mouth on him. When he turned around he blushed and explained, "There's only one way to talk to the crew. If you don't then they'll never respect you. It took me a long time to figure that out. Anyways, I have to go. I'll no doubt be seeing you soon though."

"Thanks Kou. I'll see you later." As soon as Kou walked away, I headed towards the backyard, only pausing to slip an envelope under Taichi's door. He wouldn't accept anything I tried to give him, but he would no doubt find it there and open it, only to find out who it was from too late.

The backyard was beautiful, not that I was surprised. It was for a porn shoot after all. No, people weren't watching the scenery, but if it was bad then it would distract our viewers from the finer points of the video, like my ass.

Tai was already out there, glaring at the water. Noa had definitely put him in his place, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it. So long as he performed to standard and looked like he was in the throes of passion, no one cared what he felt about it.

"Ok you two!" Noa said with a clap. "There's been a change of plans and we're going to go straight to the fun stuff! We'll do the opening scene later. Taichi, disrobe. Sora, you're going to walk out of the house and catch him skinny dipping in your pool. You know the script, but it doesn't have to be followed exactly. If you want to change it up, go right on ahead."

I nodded, walking back into the house. I was almost looking forward to the little buffer before and after, but this would be better, sort of like ripping a band-aid off of a wound.

"And, action."

I blast out the door, angry that there was a strange naked man in my pool. "You! What do you think you're doing in my pool!"

Tai's head shot up and he was blushing profusely. "Eh? I'm so sorry! I didn't think anyone was home."

I scowled. "So it's alright to skinny dip in other's pool so long as they aren't home?"

"Wha? No, that's not what I meant. I-"

I cut him off. "What's you're name? I'm going to call the police."

I fingered my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open as I watched Tai scramble to get me to stop. "No, don't do that! I can't have a mark on my record, especially not for this. My school will give me the boot and I'll be on the street! Surely there's something I can do to fix this! I'll do whatever necessary!"

I pretended to think for a minute. "What's your name?"

"Satoshi. Ketchum Satoshi."

I went back to thinking again before coming up with something.

"Well there is one thing..." I looked down at his crotch suggestively before unzipping my dress, revealing a skin tight bikini.

Tai grinned. "That's all you want? I think I can take care of that."

That was my cue to slink into the water, slowly dipping under, then coming up slowly and pressing my breasts together. Tai watched on hungrily as I moved closer, feeling his hard on press up against me.

He watched me for a second, and then it was like a damn broke and he was pressing his lips against mine. His fingers dug against my back, nails too short to dig in, but leaving red marks from the sheer pressure he was putting on my skin. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to keep him as close to me as possible. It felt so amazing to be back in his arms again, pressed against his chiseled body. I drank him in, kissing him with more passion and abandon than ever before. My tongue tried to map out his mouth, feeling up every nook and cranny.

He lifted me up, carrying me to the side of the pool as he left a trail of crescent shaped bite marks down my neck and breast. He lifts up my top, sucking on my nipples roughly and with a vengeance, shaping them into rocky mountains. I leaned back, moaning loudly. I never had realized how much I liked rough sex. Either that or I had never deserved the pain so much before.

When he was done marking me up, he pushed me onto the edge of the pool and ripped off my thong. He threw my legs apart as he shoved his head in to my lap, licking, sucking and biting just hard enough where it was still pleasurable, but definitely gave me that hit of pain at the same time. A hit of pain that only made my juices flow freer.

"Oh God! Keep going! Keep going, Sato!"

And he did, teasing me with nips at my thighs, leaving hickeys darker than his hair and sliding his tongue inside of me.

"Taichi, finish her off! We need to get this show on the road!" Noa yelled at us. Tai jerked when he spoke. He was so busy working on me that nothing else had entered his mind. As soon as he was given the order though, he flicked his tongue just right and I was cumming waterfalls.

"Fuck Satoshi!" I screamed as I panted, trying to come down off of this high to continue. "If your cock is half as good as your tongue, I'm in for the ride of my life."

Taichi wiped his mouth off, replacing my juices with a wily grin.

"My cock is twice as good as my tongue."

Without giving me a time to react, he grabbed me and flipped me. I scrambled to grab the edge as he shoved himself inside me, hands gripping my ass hard enough to leave handprints on it. I pulled myself up, water leaking out of my mouth as freely as my moans.

His hips crashed into thighs with each and every thrust, pounding me into submission. I steeled my arms trying to keep from slamming into the wall while receiving such pleasure. Eventually, I flew violently over the edge. Tai, being ever the gentleman, pulled me backwards to keep me from hurting myself and flipped me over, repositioning me so that he could continue to brutally fuck me while I was limp in his arms. I draped myself over his shoulders, unable to support myself in any way as he continued to pleasure me. I had no way to shake the haze I was in, nor did I want to.

Then it ended. I was sitting on the side of the pool and Taichi was headed towards the house. I looked down, realizing that I was leaking more than my own fluids. Obviously Noa had told Tai to finish it and I just never heard him.

I sighed, standing up and heading straight towards my dressing room, not even bothering to pick up my clothes. Someone else would get them and I was more concerned with other things.

Luckily my room wasn't far and, with a flick of the wrist, it was locked as I collapsed against the door, crying at my stupidity once again.

How could I cheat on him?

Whoo! Long chapter! Sorry for the wait you guys, but hopefully it's worth it. I had a really rough end of quarter, my brother headed to Afghanistan, then I went to Arizona. I'm going to warn you guys now though, I cannot guarantee anything on updates right now. My dad is really sick and I'm not really sure what's going to happen. I will try to get this updated whenever I can though. I'm really sorry to say this too as you guys are such great readers. I got fifteen reviews for last chapter! Fifteen!

Points go to the following people- Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien, 1 point. Taiora Warrior, 1 point.

Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien asked me a really great question earlier and I thought that I should let you guys know about it. The points that you get never expire. As long as I'm still on this site (which will hopefully be for a very, very long time) they will be valid.

Review replies!

Elite Beauty- Mimi is my favorite character to write. I used to be afraid to write her because I was afraid I'd royally screw her up, and I wouldn't be good at her from 01, but she was a different person in 02 and I think I nailed it. I might add Koumi into the last arc. I haven't written out the outline for it yet, but that is the plan. Glad to know you enjoyed this and I hope you continue to.

Nesha1- So, when I saw that you reviewed I got really excited. I'm a huge fan of yours on mediaminer actually. You need to update 101 Ways to Pleasure a Woman! Anyways, back to your review. I've basically done this up as high as it can go without breaking the rules too terribly. I am going to (hopefully) one day rewrite those chapters and get them on Media Miner, so they'll be naughtier. ;) Hope you also enjoyed the rest of the chapters. It's got a long way to go, but I've got great things in store.

Odinson83- Does this chapter make up for it? It's longer, I'm thinking by quite a bit (I'm over at my parents and it would be pretty awkward to write the part I'm on here). I want to read your stuff! I don't care if it's not the best either. You only get better by having others read it and tell you what needs to be changed, I promise. Trust me, I wasn't always this good and I still have room for improvement.

When people first meet me they think I'm quiet, kind and shy. That's not true. I'm just too busy studying them to talk a lot. Once I've got them down, I don't shut up. I also have a nasty temper at times. I got suspended my junior year for fighting. She's now my best friend. I was like Kari when I was a kid though, so I could easily see her with a bit of an anger issue. Wouldn't want to be TK if she got pissed though. Trust me, definitely wouldn't.

I can say for a fact that I'm happy that you came across this fic and that you liked it. I was beginning to get worried when you hadn't reviewed for almost a month, but I'm mostly on the phone and mobile won't let you message people. I hope you were busy with good things though and nothing was really wrong.

Vixenlive- Good to know you like it. I try and limit my notes, but most of this is review replies, not me just rambling, so I can't just cut it. Sorry.

Digimonadventurefreak- We got to see Tai again! Unfortunately, not a whole lot of dealing with it in this chapter though. We do get to see more on what he's thinking next chapter though, it'll be in his POV.

JadeBrycin2116- Trust me, I definitely don't go writing about pornstars every day. Lol. It's been a lot of fun though. The idea just popped up and I ran with it. I wasn't expecting it to turn into such a behemoth. I'm really glad you tore through it! I love it when I read things like that and it's one of the highest (if not the highest) compliments I can get.

I want Tai and Sora back too, but a lot has to happen still. I think there are 30 chapter in this arc, but I have to retype it out. My computer crashed and I lost my outline, but we will see more of the chosen that have been in so far and I'm hoping to get in a few more of them too.

Don't worry about missing the stories before now. I've done it before too and then I feel like an idiot. I think we all do it sometimes. I'm happy that you did find it and through someone else's profile too! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

Sophiemaus- Ok, so that was my favorite line too. Hikari is way scary. I love it.

I'm trying to make Matt less of a douche. I want it so that he sees the error of his ways and knows he really has to fix it, so I want him to do nice things for this arc and the next.

That's not the end of Kari's reaction either. Let's just say that as hard as Tai's day has been already, it's about to get a lot worse.

I'll definitely tell you whenever I make it to Germany. It's cool to know people in other parts of the world. ;)

Digimonfan4ever101- The points are for if you say something in a review that I think is really funny or insightful or just find useful. Since Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien asked me a really great question, she got a point. If she gets at least ten then she can request a fanfiction from a certain pairing and I'll write it for her. She just has to wait until she gets nine more points. Hopefully this explains it better. :( I don't like confusing people.

Vigatus- I was a lot like Kari when I was young and many of the people around me think I still am, unless they really know me. If they really know me, then they know I have a really bad temper when I get mad. I've scared many a person. I only weigh about a hundred pounds. It's great fun. :)

I think Tai could weather her storm too. I mean, I doubt it's the first time he's seen it. As for Tai, well, we got to see him this chapter. Don't worry though. The fight is coming next chapter and we really get to see what's going on with him. It will be it his point of view after all.

Appealtoreason- Oh, he's still gay. Don't worry. He just feels guilty. Mimi pushed all of the right buttons for that.

Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien- Thank you! I'm so happy it doesn't drag. I try and keep it injected with enough action (literally and figuratively) to keep it going and it's nice to hear that I have accomplished that. Don't worry, there will be no more Sorato. Matt is just guilty and doing what he can to try and fix it. He's realized what meddling in Tai and Sora's life has done and just doesn't want to be that person anymore and wants some forgiveness, in any way he can get it.

Blueberrykisses- How about both Sora and Tai this chapter? :D We needed to see Tai again. Next chapter we actually get to see him have some real lines too! Sorry, I just sort of realized that, even though he _was_ in the chapter and had a lot of action, there wasn't a lot of dialogue for him. I feel a little bad for him, but not a lot. He deserves a little more punishment for what he did still.

Taiorawarrior- Oh, if I could have her brutally torture Tai... Just kidding. She is terribly angry though and there will be hell to pay for Tai's indiscretion. I don't feel an ounce of remorse for him though. If my brother were to do that... let's just say he would never 'forget' to tell me something like that ever again. I can't see Tai going down without some sort of a fight though. He's got a bit of a temper too. We'll just have to wait and see what happens.

Oh, and Matt was feeling too guilty not to spend that money. It's not like Sora has any and it's kind of his fault... I do hope you liked how she's taking more responsibility for her actions with the going to work and admitting that she really screwed up.

The New Mandalord- Yeah, I still don't quite feel bad for him yet. At least he's trying to do something nice though. He could just continue to be a douche and say that he didn't do anything wrong.

Thanks for the compliment. I think I know people so well because people have always come in and out of my life due to living on a military base. I had to get good at reading people quickly. I'll see what I can do about Agumon. I have to rework my outline (I lost it), so I think I might be able to work him in to this arc, but no promises.

PS- I keep trying to read your story. I read a couple paragraphs and something comes up EVERY TIME. I'm about halfway through the first chapter and I'm going to keep trying to get it read, even if the universe disagrees. I will say so far so good though. :)


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

Point Awards

2 to TheOmegaMan for giving me the idea for this and for forgetting to mention that I hybridized his idea with 123saveme's.

1 to Odinsin83 for making me think so hard in his review reply (which had to be PM'd it was so long)

1 to TaioraWarrior for making me feel like I really got what I wanted to across.

1 to Sora00001 for just tickling me pink. :)

I threw the envelope on the table. Fucking Sora and her stupid shit. Was she trying to rub her and Matt's little bastard baby in my face? Or did she actually think that if she kept pushing it that eventually I'd believe her?

I growled, taking my frustration out on my fridge and a can of beer, which I chugged down in an amount of time that would make my soccer buddies proud.

I grabbed two more from the fridge and headed for the couch, where I slumped down, trying to figure out what the hell had happened earlier. I had never had sex like that in my life. I had never imagined that I could fuck someone like that. There was no doubt about it, we had fucked. There was no love in that. My animalistic urges took over. I had to take her and mark her in every way possible and had done it on every set. She wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow, not that that bothered me. She deserved it. At least now I wouldn't have to worry about another filthy man touching her for a bit, not that it was any of my business, or that I cared.

I was brought out of my thoughts to realize that both of my beers were gone and I hadn't even turned the television on. I growled and went to the fridge to get more, but was stopped by a knock as I walked past the door. I paused, but decided not to answer it. I wasn't in the mood for company.

"Yagami Taichi, I know that you're home and you best open up this door, right this minute."

I rolled my eyes. Kari was trying to be polite. She had a key to the apartment; she could just walk in at any time, and would if I didn't let her in myself.

I undid the lock, then opened the door. "Listen Kari, I'm really not-"

"I was really in the mood to hear that you knocked Sora up from Yamato, but guess what? I did. Now you get to explain to me what the fuck is going on here." Hikari was pretty pissed. I really didn't care though. She had no right to be pissed. It was, after all, my business.

"I didn't tell you because I seriously doubt that it's mine. Plus, it's Sora's job to tell people, not mine."

Clearly that was the wrong thing to say, as I could almost see flames coming out of my the brunette's ears. "Sora's job? You have got to be kidding me! If I were her then I'd be avoiding me at all cost, which she's been doing a great job of. Even if she had called I'd have ignored it. If she had showed up on my front steps I'd have slammed the door in her face. Don't think I'm still that naïve and innocent little girl, Taichi. I know more than you think I do about this whole deal."

I rolled my eyes. No, Kari wasn't your regular innocent anymore. She was married. Even though I pushed the thought to the back of my mind, she had sex. My nephew was proof of that. Still, she was as innocent as she could possibly be. "What's that? What could you possibly know that would change anything?"

"You've had sex with a slew of women since you and Sora broke up."

That stopped me in my tracks. She was right of course, but only for my job. As soon as I was on set, all I cared about was doing exactly as Noa said until I could go home and forget about. Kari didn't know anything about my job. If there was only one thing that I could trust Sora on, it was to keep her mouth shut about this to Sora. "No, I haven't."  
Kari cracked a grin. "So you quit your job? Because last I checked, you were still a porn star. I found it on my own by the way. Sex needs a push sometimes after you have a baby."

I simultaneously felt shock, anger and embarrassment run through my system. I growled out loud, "What did he do to you?"

Kari shook her head. "No, no. He didn't do anything to me. I was the one that suggested it, not him. This isn't about Takeru and my's perversions anyways, this is about your job. You were working today, weren't you? How many whores did you fuck?"

"One. She's supposedly pregnant with my child. Is that ok with you?" I told her, my anger about to reach critical mass. I was just doing my job and Kari was acting like I was going out and sleeping around.

In turn, she looked surprised. "Sora...?"

I grinned, obviously finally having the upper hand. "Yes, I had sex with Sora today and trust me, she was definitely the whore you just proclaimed her to be."

Hikari looked at me, disgusted. "I can't blame her for it. If it was between my self pride and your nephew eating, I would do it. She's in pretty dire straights and getting hired when pregnant isn't exactly the easiest thing to do. It's not like they want to give maternity leave. You shouldn't talk about her like that though, especially not in front of me. I am your imotosan and I deserve more respect than that. I only alluded to what Takeru and I do in private to prove that I knew about your profession. That was completely uncalled for and you best never say anything like that in front of my niece or nephew."

I shook my head and went to the fridge, where I pulled out another beer and popped the top off. "Listen, I don't care what you think. That kid isn't mine. It never will be. It's Matt's. Honestly, I don't even see why you care about the little bastard. He's just going to suck cocks-"

My cheek stung and I brought my hand up, more hurt that Hikari had slapped me than the slap itself.

"Don't talk about my niece or nephew that way," she said, her brown eyes filled with a rage I had never seen before. I was taken aback and shrunk down. "I don't care what Sora has done, and if you're right, I don't care what Matt has done either. That baby hasn't done a single thing wrong and if it is yours, you will regret those words." She glanced down at the bottle in my hands. "I should have known you were drinking. As soon as the alcohol hits your blood stream you turn into an asshole. Call me when you sober up and want to apologize."

With that, she turned and walked out of the room in the briskly, shutting the door slightly harder than normal, but falling short of slamming it. I let all of my weight hit the cabinet behind me and slid down it, confused as to what just happened. I wasn't one hundred percent sure, but I felt as though my sister had just betrayed me in favor of Sora and Yamato.

That hurt the worst.

A/n: First, sorry this was so short. I just can't envision Tai and Kari in too huge of a blow out. I just see it more as Hikari would get pissed and walk away like this rather than drag a fight that isn't going to go anywhere on. Anyways, what do you guys think. Do you agree that Tai is going to regret saying the nasty things about the baby when he finds out it's his? Is Kari being a little too hard on him? Honestly, I can see both sides of this so I really want to know what you guys think.

Also sorry for the wait. I had an ex be a the worst douche imaginable (and I had one that did some illegal things) and had to distract myself by watching all of True Blood in 4 days and reading the books that they're based on. I'm on eight now. If you haven't watched/read them, they're a very good read.

Also, Sent is being postponed until I A. find out if I can recover it and/or B. get over the fact it's gone and rewrite it, but I do have another multi-chapter Taiora swimming around up there for when this is done. Actually, probably for between this arc and the final one. I'm having problems nailing down the outline for arc four.

Without further ado, reviews!

Sora00001- Thank you so much for the compliment! Something about your review actually got me to sit down and finish this chapter. I guess it was the ego boost. I'm loving writing Tai with such a feisty attitude. It's different from how you get to write Tai a lot of the time and it's refreshing. Thanks for the review!

Tiger7290- Trust me, there are a lot of mixed feelings from me on this. You can't always agree with what your characters do, as they frequently have minds of their own, but it generally makes for the best stories when they do something terrible and they have to be repentant for it. Tai is definitely justified with a lot of what he's done ( I personally know that I can't blame a child for it's parents mistakes, so what he said was a little harsh for me.) Thank you so much for the nice review and I hope you keep enjoying!

Elite Beauty- I always love to see when people love my Mimi, because I love my Mimi. I have a vague idea of how to work Koumi in and I'm really going to try, because I really love Koumi. Also, don't worry about the nameless reviews. If it weren't so obvious on the mobile browser, I'd do it all the time. :)

Supershooter- It will look up a bit the next chapter. I'm thinking that the next chapter with any fighting is about four or five off, but I have to rewrite down my outline. It was lost when my laptop died too. Regardless, happy things the next few chapters!

Vixenlive- Thanks for the review. Hope this lives up to your expectations.

Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien- You are very welcome. :D

Vigatus- Thank you for the kind words. I'm sure my brother will be fine, although it is still unclear on how my dad will be. I hope for the best. I hope this chapter is what you expected.

Wtfcaroline- I hope this was soon enough. I was very... distracted. Some personal issues that had to be straightened and a True Blood overload will do that. The next chapter will be out ASAP though!

The New Mandalord- He's still angry. I can hold a grudge, so I understand that, but I've always forgiven the ones I truly love and have always been willing to take them back (although there wasn't really anything this serious.).

I'll have to plead ignorance. I like South Park, but I haven't seen a whole lot of it and have no idea who Mickey is. I am one of the few people who have seen what came before South Park though; Cannibal: The Musical. I highly recommend it if you haven't seen it. It's hilarious and based on a true story.

PS- Sex always solves everything... or makes you forget the problem for a length. :D

Odinson83- I PM'd you. The reply got way too long. ;)

TaioraWarrior- I couldn't do it. I'm actually portraying the porn world as nice from what I read. It can be quite cut throat and vicious. I would expect them to say this had to be done. Actually, people in porn get together a lot (or I just happen to come across this more often) and I wouldn't be surprised if this had happened. I really wanted this one to be different though. I didn't want them to have regular sex, I wanted it to be clear that Tai was angry and that he wasn't happy with this. I wanted it to be clear that there was no love and it was just straight up fucking. I liked what I did with it, to be honest. You are not the only one who wanted Sora to answer her question either.

TheOmegaMan- Are you slacking? Just kidding. It seems like being busy comes in waves. You'll be super busy, then bored out of your skull because it all disappeared on you.

First two reviews, both of you asked that. No one else did. I think you guys were reading each others minds. ;)

I actually got the idea from both you and KeikoTakaishita/123Saveme's fics. She writes for Frontier. I hybridized it because it means there's a reward for reviews, and who doesn't like a reward?


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

Point Awards

1 to XOne N Onlyx for catching an error.

1 to Odinsin83 for noticing a few errors.

2 to TheNewMandalord for the Wink, Wink, Nudge, Nudge and swallowing fluids comments.

I checked my watch again, waiting for Yamato to show up. He had demanded that he take me to all of my appointments now that I was showing and I had reluctantly agreed. Although I wasn't a fan of the idea, the baby's needs came before my anger at Yamato. If he took any longer I was going to have to chance it though.

As I looked up I saw Matt pull up and open the door for me, flashing that famous Ishida grin.

"Wipe it off your face, Matt. It doesn't work on me anymore. You're late." The smile did indeed fade, but was replaced with confusion.

"I'm not late, I'm five minutes early." He flashed his phone, and sure enough, he was. I glanced back down at my watch and realized it was ten minutes fast. I blushed, remembering that I had set it to the clock in one of my classes and not one hooked to a satellite.

"Sorry, I bought this watch on the way to class and it must have been set wrong."

The grin reappeared as he put the car in gear. "No worries. Let's get to the appointment! I want to know what you're having."

I rolled my eyes. "You'd think you fathered this child."

Matt looked hurt. "Just because I'm not the father, doesn't mean that I can't look out for the kid and be excited about it. I mean, it might take months to get the paternity results and the baby is still going to need a father for that time, not to mention that you're going to need some help.

"I know I've done some terrible things and that the reason Tai isn't around is because of me. I want to do everything I can for this child. I got a reality check when I found out you were pregnant, Sora. I've got to change or I'm going to end up with so much guilt that I lose control. It starts with fixing as much as I can with the people I've alienated and hurt. You're first."

I stayed silent, unsure of what to say for a few moments. Eventually I settled on one very simple statement. "I'm proud of you, Matt."

"I say we go out for ice cream after this. How about strawberry for a girl and blue moo cookie dough for a boy? My treat," Matt said as we walked into the waiting room after checking in. I looked around the room, and then froze when I saw Mimi and Hikari sitting next to each other, one of which was supposed to be at work and the other I was sure was very angry with me. After the initial shock wore off, anger started to fuel me and I turned to Yamato, ready to let him have it, but when I turned I saw he was just as surprised as I was. Before I could go and hide, Hikari looked up and waved, motioning for us to head over.

I tried to walk over casually, but ended up walking too fast and too at with an uneven gait. This, of course, caught Mimi's attention.

"Sora, quit walking like a fool and get over here! Hikari came as a surprise! She wants to know if she's having a niece or nephew!" Mimi's bubbliness just made my apprehension grow, but it also made me get overly quickly so that Mimi didn't call any more attention to us. Matt just stood off to the side awkwardly, unsure of where he should be.

"Hey Kari, I'm surprised to see you here, with all that's happened and all," I said, mentally slapping myself. I shouldn't have mentioned it and I sounded like an idiot.

Kari gave a soft smile. "I'm not going to lie to you and say I'm not upset about what happened with you, Matt and Tai, but that's between the three of you. I can't be supremely angry at you and not Matt, and I can't be overly mad at Matt because of Takeru. Plus, regardless of who's child it is, that's my niece or nephew. Seeing as I believe you when you say that the baby is Taichi's, that child is my blood and I want Tomatsu to know his cousin. So I'm here."

"Thank you for believing in me."

Hikari shrugged. "I got the same story from both you and Matt. Plus, it would be a lot better of a deal for you if the baby was Matt's if you were just looking for money."

Now it was time to confront why Mimi was here. "I thought you were supposed to be at work."

Mimi glanced up from the magazine she had been pretending to read. "And miss finding out if this pain in the ass child was a boy or a girl? You better believe that I took the afternoon off."

I opened my mouth to respond, but Dr. Kido showed up in the door. "Sora? I'm ready for you now."

I closed my mouth and stood up, grabbing my bag. As I walked towards the office, everyone fell in line behind me, Matt and Mimi right next to one another.

"So, still blowing fags, Matt?" I heard Mimi ask from behind me.

"Yeah, I have been smoking since I was sixteen. I'm still giving guys head too. It's amazing, you should try it some time," Matt retorted.

"I'd rather that they gave it to me. Why waste a hard-on like that?" Mimi said as we walked into the room. Dr. Kido put a blood pressure cuff around my arm and started it.

"Well, I guess if he can only stand you enough to get it up once, then I wouldn't want to waste any of them either. It also helps when you have men lining up to give it to you."

Mimi snorted. "Lining up? You're so far in the closet that it's amazing you've even gotten one, the poor bastard."

The machine beeped and Dr. Kido glared at the machine, then at Mimi and Matt. "Ok you two, arguments over."

Both of them swung to look at him and said, in unison, "We weren't fighting."

Dr. Kido looked annoyed. "Ok, fine. I don't care what you call it. Stop it. Sora's pressure is one sixty three over one oh five. She's never had anything close to that before. Knock it off or take it outside."

I took a deep breath, not entirely sure that it was completely their bickering. I had had a lot going of surprises today and I was waiting for another. Still, the two shut up.

"Good. Now Sora, I need you to lay back and relax. This is just going to be a normal ultrasound."

I did as I was told and tried not to shiver as the lubricant was drizzled on my stomach. Dr. Kido grabbed the wand and started gliding it around my stomach, trying to get a clear picture of my child.

He stopped, then turned the screen towards me. "Ok, here we've got the head and the torso," he said, touching the screen the screen in the appropriate places as he did so. "We've got too little legs and arms here and here. Now, let's move around and see if we can get a clear shot... Ah, right here. That's his little penis. Congratulations Sora, you're having a boy."

I felt a sense of relief wash over me that I hadn't expected. I hadn't consciously wished for either gender, but now that I thought about it, a boy made more sense for me. I wouldn't know how to deal with a girl if she was girly.

Everyone else in the room was saying congrats and patting me on the back. We finished up quickly and were back in the waiting room not long after.

"Let's go out to celebrate, Sora!" Mimi said, overly excited by the news. I suddenly got uneasy. Yamato and I had planned to go get ice cream afterwards, but I knew that wouldn't go over very well. Luckily, Matt took care of it.

"Sorry, Mimi. I promised Sora ice cream and I have a surprise for her, one she needs to see tonight. You'll just have to wait your turn."

Mimi glowered at the blonde boy. "Fine then. Dinner? There's this new place downtown that's supposed to be just amazing. I'll take you out as a congratulations."

"Sounds great, Mimi. I'll meet you at home at six, ok? I'll see you soon, ok Kari?"

"Uh-uh. I helped with the surprise, so I'm definitely going with you two. You owe me some ice cream after the trouble I went through."

Yamato blushed. "Of course, let's go."

A/n: That took way long than expect. Granted, I did two weeks moving, so can I be forgiven? I may have a surprise for you soon too. :) We'll see.

PS- Anyone who's been reading Consanguinity will probably recognize the blowing fags joke. Depends on if you read the author's notes. If you're wondering what Consanguinity is, it's a fic that studies the direct link between adoption and accidental incest. Seriously, I guess it happens all the time.

PPS- This would have been up four hours ago, but as I finished replies I found out my cat has fleas and have been in a flurry since.

Reviews!

Odinson83- I think I got them fixed, maybe. Also, this is why I couldn't name the baby after my niece. I already had it in my head that she was having a boy.

Supershooter- My main goal is to make the characters my own while still keeping them true to themselves. It's great to hear that I'm accomplishing that. The fight with Tai and Kari was difficult to write and it makes me really happy to know it was what was expected.

XOne N OnlyX- Don't worry about not reviewing, I have been slacking on that as of late (too busy to do it). Still, it's nice that you dropped a line. Ok, first, hearing that you place me up there with Nesha1's fics is pretty well an honor. Nesha1 is in my top five lemon writers. She's amazing. That made me so incredibly happy.

Most people seem to think Tai is reacting normally. I was really worried about that, but I haven't had anyone say he's ooc. I do have to say that my favorite OC from any story that I've thought up is Noa. He is my amazingly pervy and everything I could want in such a character. I'll probably use him in something that's actually publishable one day, but we'll see.

As For Takeru/Hikari, I'm surprised that Tai ever let them get married. Yet again, he couldn't exactly stop them and he knows Takeru is a good man and would take care of his sister. I'm thinking it was mostly a 'better Takeru than some random asshole" situation.

Vigatus- I agree, but we're generally either too forgiving or too harsh on those we love and Kari didn't take any time to calm herself. Tai is definitely going to regret his words though. How could you not regret calling your son such things?

TaioraWarrior- I'm glad I got the fight right. It was difficult with those two. They're just so close. I hope that your family issues resolve themself and if you need anyone to talk to, I'm a pretty good ear.

Profetino- You just lie in wait to get that special review, don't you? ;)

It is very painful to be cheated on. I've been through it and I took my ex back, just to have it happen again. I don't wish this on anyone. I think the reason Kari was so harsh was because we tend to be very harsh on those we love, either that or we are far too lenient. She was angry at him for not telling her and should have gone to calm down before confronting Tai. This was the second time in a short period that Tai has withheld important information from Tai (the first time being when Tai didn't tell her that he and Sora had been together for months). She also feels betrayed. She should be more understanding, but when you get two people who are so raw and angry then they generally get into pretty bad fights. Generally you'll regret it later, but Kari is a lot like me and I will not apologize for a while, especially if the other person is wrong too.

Thank you for the amazing review and your English is better than many people I know.

EliteBeauty- If I don't work Koumi in, it'll be a side story. I've been wanting to do one for a bit and I like the universe. I'm so sorry that this took so long, but I'm hoping that the surprise I have planned will make up for it.

Vixenlive- I'm very pleased I portrayed the fight so well. Thank you for the review.

Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien- :D

Arandomguy227- I definitely didn't say Tai was a genius. Bad mouthing a baby is in bad taste either way. All the kid did was get conceived. The mother on the other hand...

Angry Kari is definitely a very different character than normal Kari. Angry Kari is scary. I would not fuck with angry Kari. I was laughing as I wrote about their sex life though. I could totally see both of them doing what they did.

TheNewMandalord- I literally laughed out loud twice during your review. Tai's behavior is getting a little disconcerting. Luckily, even with as nice as Matt's being, there is no room for her to go back to him. He's finally decided to be a good guy and step one is not playing with others hearts. He's just trying to make good. You'll see more of this. Happy to know that I'm still great with the character's and I'll definite;y work on the quotes (I've always been bad with it; you should have seen me early stuff. I was so bad that you literally had to guess and hope you were right).

No sex until next arc. :( Sora's too pregnant to be in porn and Tai's too angry to sex her up. Still, this arc ends at chapter 30.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.

I took another lick from my ice cream and savored the taste of the cookie dough ice cream. It was one of my favorites, but I wasn't entirely sure that was a difference between Blue Moo and regular. Still, it was delicious and blue for the upcoming child.

"So Sora, any ideas on a name?" Hikari asked, enjoying her own cone.

I shook my head. "Not an inkling. I didn't really want to choose a name without Tai, but I think I'm going to have to. I don't even know where to start."

"Well, I can help with that and I'm sure Mimi will too," Kari told me. "I mean, he is my brother and I know all of the family names too, so if there's someone he doesn't like."

"I can help too," Matt said. We all stared at him, not so much surprised that he offered, but wondering if it's a good idea. "Hey, this baby is going to be Tomatsu's cousin. I have to look out for Tomatsu. If you name the kid something retarded, then he might get the association bullying. Plus, unless Takeru is going, you'll need a guy there."

I snorted, trying to keep from laughing. If I started I'd be on the ground, rolling around. I wasn't sure which was funnier, the association bullying he was talking about or the fact that he thought he had more testosterone than I, or any of the other women, did. "Go ahead and come. At the very least, you can help us decide what names Tai would hate. You know, any that you like."

Hikari started laughing so hard that she about fell out of her chair and Yamato glared dagger's at me, but then softened. "Fair enough. You never know though, maybe I'll come up with something too good to pass up."

"Maybe, but so far I can't think of anything that would be that good. So far they're just normal, everyday names that won't mean anything," I said with a sigh. Naming this kid was going to be the hardest part of the whole thing, except maybe the labor.

"You never know what you'll come up with when you're brainstorming," he said, popping the last of his ice cream cone into his mouth. "What's taking you guys so long anyways?"

"Some of us don't like to get brain freezes, Matt," I said, taking another lick.

He cocked his head to the side. "I don't get brain freezes."

Kari looked up, devilish grin plastered to her face. "That's because you have to have a brain to freeze first."

I leaned back, rolling with laughter. Yamato was back to glaring. "Is it poke fun at Matt day today?"

I took a deep breath, trying to calm down so I could answer. "Not today in particular, all of them."

Kari and I were set off again, barely able to breathe with how hard we were laughing. Matt just stomped away. "I'll be in the car when you're done."

-

Twenty minutes later, we were parked in front of an apartment complex, a rather nice one at that. I looked over at Kari questioningly. I knew better than to look at Matt. When he had a surprise, he wouldn't even give the smallest hint. Kari just smiled at me, not giving anything away either.

Knowing that I was just going to have to wait, I followed them out of the car and to one of the ground floor apartments where Matt pulled out a key and led us inside. We walked in to a spacious living room with all the amenities one needed and a few one didn't. To the left was a kitchen, complete with a black finished refrigerator, oven and dishwasher. The living room was painted a soft blue, while the kitchen was a pale lavender.

When I finally decided to ask Matt, I realized that he was halfway down the hall when he realized I wasn't following him and he stopped and waited. Seeing that I was ready to move on, he headed down the hallway. At the end of it, there was a small bathroom, although it was hard to see most of it, and there were two doors on the right. Matt opened the door to the furthest one.

Inside was a queen sized bed, a closet and a dresser. It was a simple room with a plain navy bedspread, but it was cozy and could easily be made nice with just a few homely touches.

"So, what do you think so far?" Matt asked, eyeing me.

"It's nice. It looks like a model place, like one they put in magazines to show what you can do in a space. It's like no one lives here. Who's place is this?"

Kari laughed and Matt shook his head, then spoke, "You don't get it yet do you? Maybe when I show you the last room..."

I cocked an eyebrow at him, but he was already out the door and Kari was hot on his heels. I followed them to the other room, where I was pulled inside. What I saw was beautiful. The walls were a pale green. The was a dresser, crib and changing table all in a beautiful mahogany. All of the bedding and the mat for the changing were also a pale green color. The dresser drawers were open slightly to display the clothes that were neatly folded inside.

I walked closer to them, inspecting them. They were all little boys clothes, ranging from newborn to twelve months, all brand new. That was when it all clicked.

"Matt, no. You can't, I can't, no," I said completely incoherently.

Matt looked offended. "I can and I did. It's been paid for for the next year."

I shook my head. "I can't take it, Matt, it's not right."

"Listen, all of this is my fault and I'm not just talking about the state of affairs between you and Tai. I'm the reason you're just now going to college. I'm the reason you have no money. If we were to have been a normal couple, we would have been married. If we had been, I would have had to have given you half of everything. It's my duty to do this. It's the only way to restore some honor to my family. Plus, even if you don't take it, it's just going to sit here for the next year. It's completely paid for," he said.

I pouted, knowing that I had lost. The baby and I needed a place to stay other than Mimi's and all of his points were far more valid than mine. I was still going to drag this out. "How far am I from everyone? I mean, I'm not really sure where I am."

"You're halfway between Tai's place and mine. You're also only ten minutes from the hospital. You're in Odaiba."

"If you leave and hang a right out of here, then go down for two blocks you'll be at my place," Hikari said. I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks. I think I know where I am now. Fine, I'll take it, but I don't have to be happy about it," I said. Matt shook his head.

"I don't care, as long as you and your baby are safe and happy."

A/n: And it's been a whole year! It's hard to believe I've been working on this that long. I've got a whole bunch of surprises for you too. First, everyone who reviews this chapter will get at least one point. Second, the entire first arc (chapters one through eight) have been revised. There's no change to the storyline, they just flow better now. They will be posted as soon as I've got this up. Third, I have taken the first scene from the porn and (in the cabin) and have extended it. I haven't completely finished, I've got a new boy-thing that has been a great distraction, but I'm hoping to have it up by midnight. It will be up before I go to bed regardless. This does far exceed what is allowed on ff, but it will be on Mediaminer instead. Mediaminer is an org and I should have the name Dephs on there. You will have to change the rating to X to find it too. It doesn't show all of the hardcore smut until you do that. I'm hoping that this is a pretty decent surprise.

Updates may or may not be slower than average. They won't take six weeks, but I do have a new boy-thing. We aren't official, but it's going that way. Also, I've started playing D&D (how I met said boy) and hanging out with my friends more often. They've got me doing all sorts of distracting things. Still, I will get it updated and you have the right to annoy me if you haven't seen me in a while, especially with how close I am to the end of this arc.

Thank you guys so much for sticking with me the past year!

Reviews!

Odinson83- I loved the thing between Matt and Mimi. It was so much fun to write. I know about preggo, but I just can't see Sora doing it and Noa doesn't do that much kink. I think light bondage is as far as it goes with him. He's a perv, but he's a gay perv (with a wife to hide that fact) and if he isn't slightly interested, he's not going to do it.

Vigatus- You are correct, that is when Sora will give birth. The rest is a well guarded secret. Only people with access to my phone could possibly find out. It's interesting to see who is in who's camp. I love to know what you guys are thinking on stuff like that. Thanks for the review.

TaioraWarrior- I was absolutely in love with the Matt/Mimi part. It was a lot of fun to write and it will definitely happen again. Me and my friends, we'll talk about just about anything. It should be awkward (seeing as my sister and I are both in this group), but we just have fun. We could talk that casually about that type of thing. Kari would be totally interested in her nephew, even if Tai wasn't. She is supposed to become a kindergarten teacher after all. You have to be interested in kids for that. There will be no sex in this... does the surprise negate that? It's pretty long and a lot more graphic. Noa may be a perv, but he's a gay perv (with a beard for a wife) and I can't see a gay guy being interested in producing preggo. I also can't imagine Sora doing that. It's going to be hard enough when the munchkins friends find the porn. At least she can deny she was pregnant if she wasn't showing. :)

EliteBeauty- I hope the surprise was a decent one.

Vixenlive- I'm glad you thought it was humorous. Thank you for the review.

Arandomguy227- No Tai. Tai is currently stewing and getting angrier and more volatile. He'll be back soon. Kari helped Matt pick out all the stuff. Tai will be back soon though and it's going to be a blow out. Matt and Mimi will be fighting again soon. It is definitely in the works.

TheNewMandalord- Bahahahaha! You'd be surprised at what people will go back to. I went back to an asshole quite a few times. Matt isn't pretending like nothing happened and Sora doesn't trust him completely. If he were to try anything funny, she'd sock him in the moth. Her forgiveness of Matt is integral to the last bit anyways, but you'll have to wait to see why. :D

Kim- I'll get them up just as fast as I can. :)


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

"Sora, you can't put off giving me a name for the baby any longer! I need it to put on the baby shower." I glanced up, exasperated with her.

"I can't come up with anything, Mimi! And it's not like you've tried to help me. Everything just sounds dumb," I said. There was no question about it, I needed to come up with a name for the baby. I only had another two months before he was born and that was saying he came on time. The baby really could come at any point now.

"What do you want me to do? I'm not a name book, Sora. I have to get these invitations out tomorrow. The shower is in two weeks and these invitations are going to look really awkward without a name on them."

I growled, unhappy with the idea, but not thrilled with being rushed into choosing a name. It wasn't really Mimi's fault though, I had had plenty of time to figure it out. "Fine, I'll call Matt and Kari and see if they can come and help me brainstorm."

"I already did. They'll be here at six. Pizza will be here in twenty minutes," Mimi said, grinning. I looked down at my watch. It was five thirty two.

"Mimi! I still have to get showered and changed!" I gently stood up, being careful with my rounded belly. It was getting increasingly more difficult to do simple tasks, such as standing. I wouldn't be sorry to kiss those issues behind, no matter how much I enjoyed being pregnant.

A half hour later, I was finally out of the shower and everyone else was munching down pizza. Matt and Mimi were slinging insults at each other between bites of food, while Kari just ignored them, although she did look supremely happy to see me when I walked in.

"Sora! Thank God. These two have been driving me nuts. I swear, Taichi and I argued less as kids."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "You two were pretty much the perfect brother and sister. You almost fought! If you were to want anything, Tai gave it to you ona silver platter."

Kari and I looked at each other for a second, then burst into peals of laughter. "Just because we fought less than your average siblings doesn't mean we never fought."

I cut in. "And trust me, I always knew about it when they did. They were knock down, drag out fights. Generally, they both called me to bitch about it. Or cry. Or both. And then I had to explain to them why they were both idiots and make them apologize to each other. You two do fight more than Kari, Tai, Tk and Matt put together. There's no question about that. You guys are awful."

Matt opened his mouth to protest, but Kari cut him off. "Definitely more than that. I didn't know two people could squabble this much without someone's life being taken. At this rate, it's a fifty-fifty chance between one of them and me."

"No, uh-uh," I replied. "You aren't allowed to die and leave me alone with them. You have to take me with you."

Hikari stopped to think about it. "I can't; you're pregnant with my nephew."

"Then I definitely can't let you. You already gave birth to mine and he'd miss you."

"Touché. So, double homicide then?" Kari said, grinning.

"Double homicide it is." I looked over at Mimi and Matt to see them both wearing the same look of displeasure. "Look Kari! Our threat worked! They're getting along in order to glare at us!"

Kari broke out into peals of laughter as the other two tried their hardest to glare harder and failed miserably, instead just screwing up their faces to look like a Halloween mask.

"Are you guys done yet? We have things to do, like name that unborn child you were just talking about. Can we get to it?" Mimi said, still in a huff.

"That would be great. Anyone have any ideas?" I said, carefully shifting myself into a chair.

"Wait, you don't even have an idea for a name? I thought Mimi was joking," Matt said, suitably shocked.

"Not at all. I'm at a total loss on what to name this critter," I said, thrusting a finger at my belly, which proceeded to move out of the way.

Kari sighed. "Well, I'm going to say that you shouldn't go with naming him after anyone. As far as I can tell, he's only speaking to Daisuke and Koushiro. He's completely alienated himself from our whole family and he's only talking to Koushiro because he works with him. I think we need to find a sentimental name or one that is pretty well completely random."

Everyone turned sour at this. It was going to extremely difficult do either of those things. There wasn't much that was sentimental to Tai and finding a random name that I liked and I thought he would like was going to be next to impossible.

"What about one of his favorite soccer players? That would be easy enough," Matt said.

I shook my head. "Tai and I don't agree on soccer players and he also believes that naming your child after someone you don't actually know makes you a tool."

"There goes everything I could possibly think of as sentimental," Mimi said with a sigh. "What about you, Kari? Any names he would find sentimental?"

She shrugged. "Our best bet is probably just something off of the wall. How about Ryouta?"

I screwed up my face. "Oh dear God, no. That was my first boyfriends name."

Silence enveloped the table until Matt spoke up. "I thought I was your first boyfriend. I also don't remember a Ryouta in our grade."

I blushed, having forgotten no one, save Taichi, knew about my thing with Ryouta. "He was two years above us. I never mentioned it to anyone just in case my okaasan found out. I was only thirteen and was forbidden from dating anyone older than me. All he wanted was in my pants anyways. When I wouldn't let him past second base, he left me. Tai about killed him when I came to him crying."

Matt scowled. "I thought I was your first everything."

Mimi snorted. "I'm pretty sure she thought you were straight. Funny how thinking works, isn't it?"

"You really thought that she had never been kissed by the time she was fourteen? Even your brother had had the stones to kiss me by then. Actually, he kissed me we were nine. Who was the lucky man, Sora?" Hikari asked. I was a little surprised she hadn't heard this story.

"It was Tai, actually. We were playing soccer in that old field, the one that I was telling you about, Mimi, and we collapsed under that tree, trying to catch our breath. Out of nowhere, Tai reaches over and kisses me. When we break apart, he turns as red as my hair and said that he wanted to know what it felt like. We both agreed that it was gross and went back to playing soccer. I never thought it was gross, and I don't think he did either."

"Aw, that's so adorable. I wish my first kiss was that cute," Mimi said, suddenly in dream land. I rolled my eyes. She always thought things like that were absolutely adorable.

"I'm sure your's was plenty cute, Mimi. Who was your first kiss with?"

Mimi glupped, then took a deep breath, trying to hide her anxiousness at being asked such a question. "That's hardly important. We're supposed to be trying to name the baby, Sora!"

I laughed. "I smell blood, Mimi. Who was he? Obviously someone we know. Michael? That was far too late in the game. One of the Chosen boys then?"

Mimi scrunched up her face, trying to find a way out of this before accepting defeat. "When we were stuck in the Digital World, we all got split up. Kou and I were stuck together for a while. I got lost in this maze with Tentomon and Kou and Palmon had to guide me out of there. Once he finally got me out, we were so happy to see each other that we grabbed each other and kissed. We kissed a few other times after that too, but fell out of touch when we got back and I moved to America. We haven't really talked much since."

Kari and I looked at each other. We had never heard this story. If we had, we would have made sure to get them back together. If he made it to the baby shower, it was game on.

"Ok then, everyone else shared who there first kiss was. How about you, Matt?" Kari asked.

"Sora was my first everything, just like I thought I was for her. I didn't kiss my first guy until I was eighteen. We were on tour and the guys got me drunk. One of our male groupies decided that this was the time to make and move and he definitely did."

I felt the hotness of anger boiling up inside of me for a second, but dismissed it. This was seven years ago. Still, it angered me to know just how long it was that he had been cheating on me when I had been completely faithful.

"I think we need to get back to naming the baby before midnight strikes or something," I said, wanting to change the subject quickly.

"Ok, let's see what I can think of. What about Kazuki?" Matt asked, feeling the awkwardness and also wanting out quickly.

"We have an uncle named Kazuki. Tai hates him."

"I kind of like the name Ryuu," I said. "How's that go for your end?"

Kari shook her head. "When I was a little girl, Tai caught me and a boy named Ryuu playing 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours.' I thought that poor boy was going to die. He did pee himself. Luckily his pants were around his ankles anyways, so it was just all over the sidewalk. What about Shouta? We have no connection to a Shouta."

I shook my head. "That's no good. That's what my parents were going to name me if I had been a boy. What about you, Mimi, do you have anything?"

She stared at us blankly for a minute before blurting out, "Kashiwa!"

Everyone froze, cocking an eyebrow at the sudden outburst.

"Oak?" Kari asked, confused by the sudden outburst.

Mimi nodded. "Yes, oak. Like in the story of how you and Taichi met. You told me it was under an oak tree. Kashiwa."

"You're right," I said with a nod. "It was under an oak tree. That was the same oak tree he took my first kiss at."

Kari cleared her throat. "So are we going to go with Kashiwa? It does roll off the tongue rather nicely."

"Kashiwa," I said, testing the name. "Yagami Kashiwa. I like it. What do you think about it, munchkin?"

The baby wiggled for a second before calming down. Yamato grinned. "Seems like a yes to me. Now if only it hadn't come from a preppy bitch, it'd be perfect."

"I'm surprised you got the cock out of your mouth long enough to say that."

"At least I get cocks, when was the last time you had one? Koushiro's when you were ten?"

"I'm sorry, but us preppy bitches don't like to take it up the ass. We have standards," Mimi retorted.

"That's not what I heard. More preppy bitches take it in the ass than fags. Only half of us do, the percentage is closer to one hundred for you," Matt said, smirking.

I groaned. There was no way I was making it through a baby shower.

A/n: A few important things to tell you. The oneshot I mentioned last chapter I believed to be lost. I had a phone/email/internet problem, but I remembered that it might be in my email outbox and found it while writing review replies. Go read it! As a note, I will be finishing this arc by November. I'm doing National Novel Writing Month, so I really want this to already be completed by then. This will be updated every Friday. This would have been up on Friday, but my friend is moving 3 hours away and we had a party. Also , my boyfriend got accepted to do a beta weekend for an MMO coming out in December from a very well known series. I've been helping him test it too. :) It's really awesome and if you know what it is that I'm talking about, go preorder it now. From what I know about WoW, it's more awesome and absolutely beautiful. Finally, I have been planning on naming this kid this since the chapter with the oak tree came out. :) The best part? The story of the oak tree only came in because the chapter was going to be far too short without it. What do you guys think? Will Tai like the symbolism behind the baby's name?

To the two of you who asked- Of course there will be make-up sex! Just not until next arc (Sorry, you aren't allowed to have sex after having a munchkin. I do believe it's six weeks.)

Review!

Tamwhatever- In order to be a writer you have to be a little screwed in the head. It's the trade off for being able to write. :) I am very glad you're enjoying.

Nerdxx3- I'm not sure why you did either! I actually can't say too much. I've been a little bit too busy to read a lot and it sucks. I am all for the reviewing from now on though. Totally do it! (And Kari is very bad ass, you could see it forming in 02).

The New Mandalord- Don't worry, they are both very clear on how their new tentative friendship is working and they are making it clear to everyone else too. Matt will be very important in the last two chapters, but I can't say any more. If there were to be a confrontation though, I don't imagine there would be any pieces to give a proper burial to. Between Sora, Kari and Mimi, I think he would just seep into the Earth and rejoin it.

Odinson83- We will see everyone (except for Tai and Daisuke) next chapter! Everyone (except for Tai and Daisuke) I say! It's probably going to be a pretty long chapter, seeing as I will have a lot to cover. We'll see though. Tk and Sora will have a talk though. And thank you for the well wishes. So far, our only fights have been squabbles over who gets to play the tor beta when. He's been super nice and let me play it a lot though. :D

Supershooter- no, no evil plots. I know he's been known for that, but he's just trying not to be a douche anymore. No Tai in the next two chapters, but he will be in the last one. He's been pretty absent as of late, but he will be back!

Vixenlive- Thank you! Tai will be back in chapter 30.

TaioraWarrior- I finally got that up! It was while typing the message to you that I realized I might actually still have a copy of it. I plan on messaging you right before I post this chapter. You deserve to be the first to know. I'm very happy to know that you'll always be here for updates and I sincerely hope you don't die. It's bad for your health and all. The new love interest is going great, thanks for your support!

Vigatus- I would too, if I thought that Tai might know about it. Seeing as Tai is trying to completely hide from pretty well everyone, he doesn't even know that Sora isn't living with Mimi anymore, let alone that Matt is helping her. Kari isn't trying to pick out a name Tai hates, she was saying that it will be good to have Matt there because any name Matt likes, Tai will automatically hate. She wants him to love his son and be there for him. She is being harsh on him, but she's always seen Tai do what seems to be right and now he's not following her standard of him, so she's going to be harsh. I like blurring the lines between wrong and right. You should see what I'm planning on writing for NaNoWriMo. It does that a bit.

Arandomguy227- It's just so easy to pick on Matt, don'tcha know? He deserves a little ribbing too, that's for sure. Angry Tai is an epic win too. I'm very excited to write him here soon.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

The New Mandalord gets one point because he amused me.

1 point for TaioraWarrior for guessing what game I was beta'ing, because it was that good, and one point for reading the one shot and reviewing it.

I ran my hand through my blonde hair again. "You want me to do what? I don't even like Mimi."

Sora rolled her eyes. "Think of it as doing Kou a favor, not Mimi. He watches people get laid all the time, shouldn't he be getting some too?"

I cringed. "But Mimi? Can't we find anyone else? Literally, anyone. I wouldn't wish Mimi on my worst enemy."

I watched as Sora puffed up, reminding me of when Takeru used to watch Pokémon and the Jigglypuff would get pissed. Not wanting to sharpied, I decided to relent. "Ok, I'll do it. I just have to find out for sure whether or not he's with someone and what his feelings towards Mimi are?"

"Yes, that's all I need you to do. Hikari and I will take care of the rest of it," the red head said, her face returning to it's normal size.

I nodded. "And you're sure Mimi's interested, right? I don't want this to all blow up on us."

"I annoyed it out of her. She admitted that she would not be adverse to trying out a relationship with Kou, but she never really see's him or anything. Now. I have people here that I'm supposed to be entertaining. Go find out."

I sighed, but headed towards the kitchen, where I happened to know Jyou and Koushiro were enjoying a conversation. A conversation away from all of the women conversing about baby things they weren't in the least bit interested in.

"Hey Matt, you seem to be doing well. I'm a little surprised to see you here," Jyou said.

"Heh, I realized the error of my ways. I may have made a few mistakes the last time you saw me, but I'm trying to correct them," I said before shifting my head towards Koushiro. "Not that your girlfriend will cut me any slack."

Kou looked at me, bewildered. "My girlfriend? Last I checked, I don't have a girlfriend. Women don't like it much when you watch porn for a living."

"Your ex-girlfriend, sorry. You know, the first one you kissed? When we were picking out Kashiwa's name, we got on the topic of first kisses, specifically how your's was with Mimi," I said, grinning smugly.

Koushiro sputtered and turned bright red. "Wha, what? Where did you hear that? I can assure you, it never happened."

I laughed. "Then why are you acting like you're a big fat liar? Generally when I'm telling the truth I don't look like someone just caught me off guard and turn bright red. I don't do that when I'm lying either, but I doubt some as famous as Tachikawa Mimi, owner of her own clothing line, would lie about her first kiss being with someone who shoots porn for a living."

Koushiro blushed deeper, turning the same color as his hair. "Keep it down. That's not public information."

I cocked my head to the side. "Really? Why? Are you ashamed that you and Mimi had a thing?"

His head jerked up and looked at me like I was insane. "What? No. When she was in America, her and I talked some times, but when she came back we almost never talked. The only way I could even get a hold of her at this point is through the D-Terminal. I'm not exactly the guy that someone in her career field should be dating. I'm too nerdy."

"Really? She sounded kind of disappointed that you guys had fizzled out and sort of cut the conversation off."

Jyou grinned and elbowed Kou in the. "Sounds like someone may be getting lucky soon, eh?"

"I think so, but only if he gets up the balls to talk to her. You do have yours on you, right?" I said.

"I don't know guys, maybe I should think about this," he said, wary of the idea. Koushiro had been known to get shot down pretty harshly.

"You've got a golden opportunity here. Waiting isn't going to help you any. You have to go for it. One of my friends told me that in college. It's the best advice that anyone ever gave me. If I hadn't been told that, I'd probably still be a virgin and I'd be completely consumed by work. Instead, I worked up my confidence, got a few girlfriends and have found a wonderful woman that I'm engaged to, and I'm still a successful doctor," Jyou said.

"Just go do it, Kou. The worst that can happen is she'll say no. She's not going to stomp you down or anything. She is still your friend."

Kou still looked uneasy, but reluctantly agreed. "Ok, ok. I'll go find her."

"And I'll go with you. I need to go talk to Sora anyways. I'll talk to you later, Jyou." With that Koushiro and I left the kitchen. When we got into the hall though we paused, seeing Takeru and Sora in what seemed to be a heated conversation.

"I don't like what you're doing, Sora. I would even be here if Hikari and Matt hadn't wanted me to. Make no mistake about that either," my ototosan said, his blue eyes glaring daggers into the pregnant woman.

"I don't understand why you're angry at me Takeru, Hikari isn't angry and it's her oniichan that I did this too. She knows I'm sorry and she knows that I'm getting some karmic retribution for it too," she replied, visibly hurt by his words. Sora and Takeru had always had a touchy relationship. As long as Sora lived up to all of his expectations, it was fine. Unfortunately, Sora was human and, like everyone else, was prone to mistakes. She went years without making any of real worth and Takeru's standards got impossibly high. She had been making up for her near perfection recently and his anger had been getting the best of him, regardless of how hard Hikari and I had been trying to calm him.

"I'm not upset about Taichi, well, I am, but not nearly as much as I am about what you're doing to Matt. What, are you trying to get as much money out of him as possible?"

I stepped forward, having heard enough. "That would be an interesting trick, seeing as I've had to basically force her into taking everything she has. Yes, I paid for the whole pregnancy. I did it when she was in with Dr. Kido and didn't even know I was doing it. She didn't even tell me she was pregnant. Mimi came to shame me and she managed to do just what she set out to.

"I know that you had this vision of Sora and I being perfect people, but we aren't. I screwed Sora over. I let her believe I loved her, and when she found out otherwise I pulled everything she had out from under her. Then, when she was finally back on her feet and with someone good for her, I came in and played her like a fiddle. She didn't have a chance, Takeru. I was her boyfriend for years. If you don't think that I know just what to say to get in her pants, you're wrong. Just because I can't do it now doesn't mean I couldn't seven months ago.

"I'm going to do you a favor, Takeru. I'm going to let you know just how disappointed I am in you. You're attacking a pregnant woman, for Christ's sake. Okaasan would have your ass on a platter, and that's saying Otousan didn't get to you first. You either need to pull your head out of your ass or you need to leave."

"But she..."

"But she's human, Takeru. She made a mistake. Well, she made two and one of them was putting her trust in me. If she had never trusted me in the first place, none of this, including the part where she was tossed out on her ass, would have happened. Sora made mistakes. I made decisions. To blame her, you have to blame me that much more."

Takeru hung his head in shame, knowing I was right. He took a second to compose himself before saying, "I'm sorry, Sora. I was out of line. It was wrong of me to accuse you of such things without any proof."

Sora grabbed him by the chin, forcing his face upwards so she could look at him in the eyes. "You were just trying to protect the ones you love, Takeru. I can't be mad at you for that. You're family."

I watched him brighten, then throw his arms around Sora's neck. "Thank you. You shouldn't forgive me so easily with how much of a dick I've been."

"If I forgave Yamato, I have to forgive you. I think I might be a sucker, to be honest."

He laughed. "That might be true. I used to watch you forgive Tai for doing something stupid, just to have him do something remarkably similar a week later."

I snorted, remembering all the times that happened. Takeru released Sora, then spoke. "I hate to apologize and run, but I better go find Hikari and make sure she's reminded of why we don't need another one of these for another few years. All this baby stuff is making her want to give Tomatsu a imoto or ototosan."

He walked away, taking Koushiro with him. "Thank you, Matt. You didn't have to do that."

I shrugged. "Not how I see it. Someone has to keep Takeru in line, and this blow up was my fault anyways. It's done now. I have more interesting information anyways."

"Oh? I'm guessing you talked to Koushiro?"

"I did more than talk to Kou, I convinced him to talk to Mimi. That's what he should be doing as we speak," I said, taking pride in all of the nice things I had managed to do today, especially seeing as one of them was for Mimi.

Sora looked relieved. "Good. Both of them need to date someone. Mimi hasn't had more than the occasional one night stand in years and I'm sure Koushiro isn't much better. Can you do me a favor? It's not against your moral code this time either. I just need to to see how Ken, Iori and Miyako are doing. Takeru has spent most of the time pouting and Hikari has been flitting around trying to make sure there's enough everything. I'm sure they're fine, but-"

"Sora, breathe. I haven't seen our protégés in a while. I'll go check on them. I've been wanting to see how they've been anyways. Go take care of seeing your parents and Tai's parents, ok?"

She nodded, leaving without a goodbye. Normally I'd be a little peeved, but Sora was under a lot of stress. Although they didn't know why, Tai's parents were quite aware that she was no longer with Tai and that since they had split up Tai had become a recluse. I also suspected him of being a drunk, but he was too rarely seen to be able to say.

I headed into the living room, where it seemed as though the aforementioned chosen were playing a board game.

I flopped down on the couch next to Miyako. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

The three looked up at me, surprised to see me sitting with them. Miyako spoke first. "What are you doing here?"

I suppressed a cringe. Miyako had gained some tact as she'd grown up, but not much. "I'm enjoying the party. I've been trying to fix things and all. I've been helping her out until she can get back on her feet. It's the least I can do after everything that I've done to her."

Miyako rolled her eyes, but Ken seemed happy to hear what I had to say. "I'm glad to hear you're changing, Yamato. I was worried about you for a while there. You were falling into the darkness for a while there."

"I know I was. It happens to the best of us, and I definitely don't qualify for that title. That's enough about me though, how have you guys been? I haven't talked to any of you in quite a while."

"It's not as if you've tried very hard," Miyako muttered.

"Miyako!" Iori chided softly. "You may not agree with what Yamato's been doing, but there's no reason to be rude. If you can't say something polite, then hush."

I stopped him. "No, she's right. I didn't try. I could make excuses, but it just comes down to me not putting forth the effort. Still, I'd like to now. Having my life revolve around the band and my self-inflated ego just isn't where it is any more. I want to have my friends back."

Miyako looked at me suspiciously and Iori looked a little distrustful, but Ken seemed to genuinely believe me. Deciding to change the subject and prove myself at the same time, I turned to Iori.

"Are you in college now? Or did you find another calling in life?"

Iori straightened up, a little surprised by the question. "I'm getting a business degree. I'll be taking over the dojo when Ojisan retires, so we thought that was for the best. I think it will be quite the honor to teach the next generation kendo and choosing right from wrong."

"If anyone can teach the next generation that, it will be you Iori. Tell me when you take over. Maybe I'll take a few classes. At the very least, Tomatsu will be about five. I'm sure I can swing him by and make sure he gets taught well."

Iori smiled. "That would be great, Matt. Thank you."

I turned to Ken next. "And you? Are you still working on becoming a cop? Actually, you should probably be a cop by now."

He nodded. "I graduated last year. I'm now one of Tokyo's finest. I'm just a rookie beat cop for now, but I'm trying to fast track my way to detective."

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm sure you'll make it there at a breakneck speed. You do have a quite the drive for justice. So, Miyako, how about you? Are you and Daisuke still together?"

"Yes, to both," Miyako replied shortly. It was going to be very difficult to speak with her.

"Well that's wonderful. You've been together for quite a while, haven't you? I was a bit surprised when you two didn't kill each other, but you two seemed to have made it work. I'm happy for you."

Miyako glared at me. "Listen Matt, I don't really care what you think. I don't want anything to do with you. I was there after you fucked Taichi over. I've watched him sink lower and lower, to the point where all he does is go to work and hide in his apartment. Most of the time not even Daisuke is allowed in. It's your fault, Yamato. I won't associate with anyone who could do such a thing to anyone."

I was taken aback for a second, but nodded. "I understand. I would feel the same. All I can do is try to change and hope you forgive me. If any of you need anything, give me a call. I'll do what I can. I definitely owe you all. Enjoy your game."

Before any of them could say anything, I got up, looking for Sora again. Hopefully she'd have something else for me to do. I knew many of the people felt the same as Miyako did.

I eventually found her talking to Hikari, Tomatsu and Takeru in Kashiwa's room. "Hey guys. I went and talked to Miyako, Iori and Ken."

Hikari cringed as I said that. "How'd that go?"

"Ken and Iori took it rather well."

Takeru looked at me. "And Miyako?"

"She ripped me apart in the kindest way possible. I can't blame her though. I deserved it. I'm here for my next mission. What is it?" I asked.

Sora shrugged. "I've got nothing. You guys?"

Hikari and Takeru shook their heads. "We've got it covered. Go enjoy yourself."

I shifted uncomfortably. "About that. There's not really anyone here I can hang out with. You guys are all busy and everyone else is uncomfortable around me. If I don't have a task, then I'm going to have to hide in a corner."

Hikari and Takeru looked at each other and then nodded. Takeru handed Tomatsu to me. "Watch him. He loves you and it frees us up to do other things."

I picked up the small dark haired boy and hugged him. "No problem. Come on, Tomatsu, let's go see what trouble we can get in to. I think I saw some toys in the other room."

"Uncle Mato, were there trains with the toys? I like trains," the three year old said, grabbing at my shirt excitedly. I gave a small chuckle. I had bought the toys that Kashiwa would one day play with based on what Tomatsu liked.

"Of course there are trains. What kind of toy would they be if there were no trains?" I said as I set him down in front of a toy box. He quickly opened it and started pulling toys out of the box at a rapid pace until he found the prize, a green train.

He put it on the ground and started chugging it around. I watched him, wondering how I'd let my life get this far out of control. In a room full of people I'd known for since I was a child, and I couldn't talk to any of them. I preferred a three year old to having to face them.

"Hey Tomatsu, can you do Uncle Mato a favor?"

"Yes Uncle Mato?"

"Always be a good friend, Tomatsu, always."

"Silly Uncle Mato. Of course I be a good friend. I like friends."

I relaxed. It seemed as though my nephew was going to be smarter than I was.

A/n: Woot! Right on schedule and it's a pretty big update too. This was mostly just filler, but I want to show where all of the chosen were in their lives and everything, plus I wanted something a little less fast paced than what the next two chapters are going to be. Anyways, reviews!

Jaja- Pregnancy is weird for some people, but it is a fact of life. Still, it happens. See, I had to kind of talk out my ass on the femininity thing. My sister, friends and I were never really that feminine. We're one of the guys actually. Most of my female friends don't want kids. I'm one of the rare exceptions. I'm also one of the few that isn't afraid that they're going to screw them up terribly. Just as a warning, you probably won't like the next two chapters much. They revolve completely around the pregnancy. As for the name, I think they're going to call him Kashi most of the time.

TaioraWarrior- I definitely know the feeling about the health problems, but I definitely have them too. I had so much fun writing the firsts. My favorite parts tend to be the things that come to me while writing instead of being planned.

TOR definitely FTW! I refuse to even pay for Xbox live Gold, but I would gave my firstborn for that game, and I'm not huge on Star Wars. Still, for a game that beautiful, with an amazing storyline, classes and etc, I'm in, if I could afford it. Instead I'm just going to commander the boys account for a bit.

I'm personally excited for Skyward Sword. That's going to be stealing time over Thanksgiving. I am a big Zelda nerd. I don't generally play many FPS, but I kind of want MW3 for Nazi Zombies. Huge fan of that. Never played any of the BF games though and I'm not sure what ACR is. You'll have to tell me.

Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien – I'm glad you liked the name. It just kind of came to me out of nowhere.

The New Mandalord- Bahahaha! I have to agree. I'm more partial to a .22 revolver to the back of the head though. Less mess.

Nerdxx3- I love writing Matt and Mimi. They amuse me something terrible. I tried to do NaNoWriMo last year, but I had finals and got all screwed up. No finals this year, so I'm hoping I can do it!

Vigatus- Mimi and Matt are fun to write. Thanks for the review.

Supershooter- Most Japanese doesn't roll off of my tongue. Lol. They'll probably shorten it to Kashi most of the time, which rolls much better.


	29. Chapter 29

Odinson83 gets 1 point for making me feel like I drove the point with Matt home.

Disclaimer- Digimon is not owned by me. If it were, I would not be a broke ass enduring this cold rain. Unfortunately, I am.

"Sora, I know I said I'd do anything for you, day or night, but this really had better be important. I have to meet with the studio in five hours," Matt said as he rubbed at his eyes. It was three am and I felt pretty terrible about calling him, but this was important.

"Yamato, I'm having contractions. Real contractions. I need to go to the hospital and I can't get a hold of Mimi or Kari." That woke Yamato up. His eyes widened and he gaped for a second before he regained a small amount of his composure.

"You're what? Are you sure they're no Braxton-Hicks contractions? You have another six weeks before you're due!" he said. I glared at him.

"These are not the same as the other contractions. These feel different. These are coming with regularity." I paused, glancing at my watch. "I give the next one another three minutes."

Yamato looked at me skeptically, but checked the time. "While we're waiting, let's get you in the car. I'm taking you in either way. Does Dr. Kido know you're coming?"

"Yes, he told me to when I called. He's coming in to help stop the labor. He doesn't want this baby coming for at least another month, if he can help it."

Yamato nodded. "Are you good to walk, or do I need to figure something out?"

"I can walk, just stand close. I'm going to want some support when the next contraction hits. These things are threatening to drop me," I said as I began my waddle out the door towards the car.

We got about a quarter of the way there before the contraction started I stopped, wincing in pain and holding my stomach tightly while Yamato watched on in concern, his hands on my shoulders to comfort me.

Forty-five seconds later, the pain subsided and I stood up straight, determined to make it to the car before another one hit.

Matt gently helped me in to the passenger seat before he dove into the drivers seat and tore out of the parking lot. I tried to relax, letting the car engine lull me, but my phone had other plans.

I looked at the screen to see Mimi was finally calling me back. I flipped it open, prepared to speak, but instead got a howling Mimi.

"For Chrissake, Sora! It's three in the God damned morning! I finally try to do something for myself, and I get five fucking phone calls! Is there no time that I get to have my own life?"

I resisted the urge to laugh at Mimi. During the day, she had people calling her left and right. She generally had very little time to herself (she refused to turn off her phone) and had probably assumed everyone was in bed. This was not the first time I'd heard her yell about lack of personal time, but this was the first time I was the cause.

"I thought you might want to know that Matt is driving me to the hospital. I'm in labor."

I could almost see Mimi's face redden through the phone. "Koushiro and I will be there in ten."

"Go get Hikari," I yelled, trying to get that last bit in before Mimi hung up the phone. I heard the click and hoped she heard me. If nothing else, Koushiro could drive.

It was then that I burst out laughing. Yamato cocked an eyebrow at me. "I think the reason that Mimi wasn't available was because Kou was giving it to her."

Matt cringed. "I could go a whole life time without hearing that again. I don't want to think about either of them sexing up anyone."

"I'm just happy they both have one," I said, glancing at my watch again. The contraction was going to hit again in a little bit. I looked out the window to see we were only about a half a block from the hospital.

"How fast are you going, Matt?" I asked, trying to look at the speedometer.

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

That was when I saw the lights in the rearview. Matt swore, putting on his turn signal and gunning it into the parking lot. He swerved around to the labor and delivery drop off, where there was an intern waiting for me with a wheelchair. The cop pulled up behind him as Matt got out of the car to help me.

"Sir, I need you to get back in the car," the officer yelled out his window, looking fearful.

Matt whipped around. "Listen, I will get back in my car as soon as she is safely inside and they can help her. You don't want to try and stop me either; my lawyer will slap with so many lawsuits, your head will spin and the fans of the Teenage Wolves will crucify you and the Tokyo police department."

The cop stared, trying to figure out who this man was that could threaten him with such things and be so confident that he was right. "Wait, you're Ishida Yamato, aren't you?"

With that the cop was out of the car, suddenly very interested in my well being. He was at the door of the car in seconds flat and opening it for Matt to help me out. Matt scooped me up and placed me in the wheelchair.

"Are you going to be ok until I get finished with this guy? I don't want you to be alone, but-" Matt began, before being interrupted.

"But I'm here, so you can go pork the, well, pork," Mimi said, giggling to herself. I rolled my eyes. Mimi had gotten herself a little tipsy.

"You, hush up and keep drinking that coffee. I know that Kou wanted you drunk, but we've got a long day ahead of us without your quips," Kari said, coming up behind her. Takeru was on her arm.

"Whoever is coming in right now needs to do so. Dr. Kido has put you as priority and we want to start treatment as soon as possible," he said as he began wheeling me inside. Kari, Takeru and Mimi followed us.

"Matt, wait for Kou," I called out over my shoulder. It would be terrible if he got here and had problems finding us. He gave a thumbs up before going back to the cop. I turned around to watch where I was going, just in time for another contraction to hit.

"When am I going to get used to these?" I moaned.

Hikari laughed. "It's cute how you think you are."

Eighteen hours. That's how long it had been since I had been brought in. Eighteen hours. So far, they had tried everything they could to stop the labor, and not a thing had worked. At noon we called in my parents and at two we call in Kari and Tai's. The other chosen had shown up too. Jyou had come in to assist Shuu and Miyako had drug Daisuke in, kicking and screaming from what I could tell. Ken and Iori had shown up when they got off of work and school, respectively. The only person who had yet to make it was the only person I truly wanted there, Tai.

At the moment, the only people in the room were Matt, Mimi, Kari, Yuuko and my okaasan. The others had taken up residences in the lobby, some more quietly than others.

"Sora, we're at the point where we aren't going to be able to stop this labor anymore. This baby is coming today, whether or not you agree," Jyou told me, obviously having been elected to be the bearer of bad news.

I glared at him. "Damn straight it is. I am not doing this again six weeks from now. I want the little bastard out of me."

Jyou smiled. "Good to see you aren't too upset about this. We're going to need to do an ultrasound and see where the baby is, ok? We just have to make sure that he's positioned correctly and everything."

I nodded, not daring to say anything with a contraction coming on. The sentence would erupt into curses.

Shuu came over, lathering me with copious amounts of the gel before sliding the wand around my stomach, ignoring when the contraction finally hit. I watched his face quickly turn sour.

"What's wrong with the baby?" I asked, suddenly growing worried.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Absolutely nothing is wrong with the baby, he's just made everything a little more difficult. He's trying to come out feet first instead of head first. We're going to have to do a c-section to get him out. We need to get you prepped and in quickly."

I blinked. "No."

"Sora, you have to have this done. Neither of you will survive without it," Hikari said, laying her hand on my shoulder. "I know you don't want to have surgery, but-"

"No," I interrupted before Kari could say anymore. "I'm not doing that until Tai gets here."

The room fell silent and everyone looked at each other uneasily. Mimi finally decided to bite the bullet and talk to me. "No one can get a hold of Tai, Sora. Miyako and Daisuke have been trying all day. He's not coming, Sora."

I growled. "Well, If no one can reach him by phone, someone go get him. This is his baby too and he needs to be here when he's born!"

"Well, I can have Daisuke-" Hikari started before Matt interrupted her.

"I'll go. I need to fix this."

Everyone, including myself, stopped and stared at the blonde.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? He might try to kill you. As much as I rag on you, you've been a pretty good guy recently. I'm pretty sure that I don't want to have to split time between seeing Kashi and visiting you in the ICU," Mimi said.

Yuuko smiled. "I think that is actually a wonderful idea. I'm not sure what happened, but if you think that you can fix it, you should go."

Yamato nodded. "This is something I need to do." He turned to me. "If I do this, you have to promise me that you will go get this done if I don't make it back in time. I won't come back until I can bring Taichi with me."

I growled, but he stood his ground and I nodded my agreeance. Yamato grabbed his jacket, about to haul ass out the door when Shuu grabbed him. "I can give you a half hour, Yamato. After that, I have to take her in."

"Don't worry, I'll be here if I have to hog tie him and throw him in my car."

A/n: I'm not super happy with this chapter, but this chapter was really important for the next one, so I'll deal. Which brings me to my next thing: OMFG, I finally get to write the chapter I've been excited about for months! I finally get to write the Tai/Matt scene that has been running around my head and I'm so excited. After that, hiatus until January. Why so long? NaNoWriMo, holidays, Zelda, Star Wars: The Old Republic (which I have to steal from my boyfriend), meeting said boyfriend's sister and possibly going to Arizona to see my family. If I have time to sleep, I'll be surprised. Also, I'll have time to plan out what I want to do next. Expect me back say, the first week or two in January.

Reviews!

Supershooter- I thought that the scene with Tomatsu good, plus it gave me a reason to have Tomatsu in there and I love him. I like the Japanese names better anyways. It's easy to shorten them like nicknames, but I'm definitely more partial to name the way they're supposed to be. Next chapter is the last for this arc, but I'll be back in January.

Vigatus- I actually use the Japanese names no matter what the author uses. I think it works better that way. We get to see Tai next chapter! It's going to be very interesting to say the least.

Tamwhatever- We do get to have a Matt/Tai blowout, but that's all I'm going to reveal about it. It's going to be fun.

Taiorawarrior- Last chapter with Tomatsu was completely made up on the spot and the part with the cop was the same way. Lol. With the alternating POV, I have to plan it out a bit (Sora is only odd chapters and Tai is only even, although others can be substituted), but I have a lot of things that I just wing. I'm not sure what his parents would do... I'll have to see if I can fit this in. We'll see. A lot of people don't mention things like this to their parents, and I'm not sure Tai would have that relationship with his. He does with Kari, but he doesn't seem overly close with his parents.

Tiger7290- Writing the chapters any longer just doesn't seem to work for some reason. This just seems to be the length they're supposed to be. Tai will be back next chapter. The plan was always for Matt to go hunt Tai down in the next chapter. I've been waiting to write this for months.

I am a huge Zelda fan. My boyfriend preordered me the collectors edition. That's one of the many reason that after next week I'll be on hiatus until January. Thanks for the nice review.

Odinson83- I'm sorry I made you cry. It's good to know that I got the point across though. I'm always haunted by my past, so I completely understand. There are days when what you've done is harder to face than others and you just want to go lock yourself away and not face anyone or anything. Those days are the worst, but I also believe that everyone deserves another chance, you just have to be open for it.

TheNewMandalord- Tai will be back next chapter! It should be an exciting one. And yes, more porn scenes next arc, I promise! Tai has just been holed up in his apartment, ignoring the world and feeling sorry for himself.

HeimdallSnow- I understand you just now reviewing. Sometimes, life just gets in the way. I'm just happy you decided to leave one now. I knew I had my work cut out for me when I started in with Matt and it makes me happy when I managed to do it. Koushiro and Mimi are definitely a couple. I've been wanting to do that for a while, so I was happy when I figured it out. You won't see too much of it, but you'll still see it. It has a role in the next arc though. Tai will be back next chapter and it's going to be awesome.

Koumiloccness- Tai, Sora and Matt are twenty-six and Koushiro and Mimi are twenty-five. That's true, Mimi does have the crest of purity and most people have her having sex a lot for some reason. I was thinking about a Koumi oneshot with their first kiss from this, but we'll see when I get time. 


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer- Digimon is not owned by me. If it were, I would not be a broke ass enduring this cold rain. Unfortunately, I amI shot up, a loud rapping at my door having woken me from my slumber. I blearily looked around, trying to figure out why I was asleep in the chair with roughly a twelve pack of empty beer cans splayed across my lap. Then it hit me. Sora was having the baby. Right. I was not near drunk enough for this.

I slowly lifted myself from the chair, listening as the beer cans clanked together. I started towards the fridge when the awful rapping on the door started again.

"I'm staying right where I am, Daisuke, so you can just go away," I yelled, continuing to towards the fridge.

Almost immediately there was a voice from the other side, Matt's voice. "It's not Daisuke, and I'm not allowed to leave here without you, so make this easy and let's go."

I laughed, sticking my head inside of the fridge and looking for a beer. "You can go the hell away then. I'm not opening that door and I'm sure as hell not getting into a car with you."

I heard an animalistic growl come from the other side of my door. "I don't have time for this shit."

Determining I was, in fact, out of beer, I shut the fridge and turned around, just in time to see my door go flying to the ground and a very stunned Yamato standing where it had been moments before, one leg in the air. "That actually worked. I thought she was feeding me a line of shit."

I felt the anger begin to seethe inside of me. I marched over to where the blonde man was, stopping inches in front of him. "Who the hell do you think you are, Ishida?"

His eyes narrowed, making it so you could only see the blacks of his eyes. "I'm the man who's going to make sure that you can tell your son that you were there when he was born."

I glared back. "Until the law says otherwise, I have no son."

Matt grabbed my shoulder, laying his fist hard into my cheekbone. I went reeling backwards, slipping out of his grasp and hitting the floor.

"You fucking bastard!" I swore getting up and charging. He saw me coming though and blocked me, punching me in the stomach.

"Christ Tai, I've smelt breweries that smell better than you. I have a feeling I'm going to have to knock the alcohol out to knock the sense in," the rockstar said, smirking. I saw red and swung again, but he swept me off of my feet. "I won't stand for your attitude anymore, Tai. I've done terrible things. I've lied, cheated and I even once stole someone that belonged to you, but what I did, I did to an adult. An adult, who can do things herself and the consequences that I've had to suffer, I'd hate to know what you'll go through doing this to a child, your child."

I stood up straight, raising my knee. It connected with his groin and he grunted, but managed to stay upright. As he recovered, I spoke, "As far as I know, I have no child. As far as I'm concerned, you have a child with Sora."

He took a deep breath. "Wrong answer. I'm not stupid enough not to wear a rubber unless I want to take that chance. It didn't break, Tai. We didn't have sex until she was already pregnant. And just for the record, I've had girls take better cheap shots. Sora has taken better cheap shots."

The anger bubbled and I tried to sucker punch Matt, but he grabbed my wrist, twisting me and throwing me to the ground. My arm was behind my back, and I was going nowhere. I had been in this hold before.

"You see, Mimi had a habit of busting in and beating my ass. I decided to get a personal trainer that could teach me how to defend myself against such attacks. It's good to know it's actually worth something, " he said, attempting to get comfortable on my back.

"Good. Someone should kick your ass," I said.

"You can kick my ass up one side of the street and down the other once you get your ass to the hospital and watch you baby be born."

"I'm not that child's otousan."

"I wish that I was this child's otousan!" Matt roared. "I would make sure the kid actually knew me. God knows that I've been more of one so far. You left Sora on the street without shelter and without food. Luckily, Mimi was nice enough to take her in and help her out. That's when Mimi came to me. She made me feel absolutely awful. She made me feel worse than I ever had before. And I decided to change. I went behind Sora's back and I paid for the whole pregnancy, medical-wise. I got her an apartment, paid for for the next year and bought that baby everything he could possibly need. I was the one who was awake at three am when she needed someone to take her to the ER. And you know what? She never wanted any of that. She just wanted you. She was going to let both of them die before she delivered him without you there. At this rate, she's going to have to. She's going to have to be cut open while they pull your child out of her and she's going to spend what should be one of the happiest moments of her life completely and utterly devastated that you weren't there."

"I don't have a child. Sora cheated on me and got knocked up. If it wasn't by you, it was by someone else. That child isn't mine. She'll have to just be devastated."

Yamato roared, pulling my arm up some in the process and making me wince. "I am so sick of this pity me shit, Tai. Get the fuck over yourself. Sora fucked up, she cheated on you. I played her and she fell for it, but you know what? She never once lied to you. She told the truth. After all the shit she went through that night with me, she came here. She told you that she made a mistake. It could have been the threat from Mimi, but she could have worked that. Sora is a smart woman. At the very least she could have waited until she had slept and showered, but she didn't wait. She told you, and then she left. She knew she was wrong and gave you everything because of it. Only one person knew she was pregnant before you and that was only because Mimi lived with her. Sora didn't even tell me. Mimi did. That's hoe certain she is that this baby is yours, and you won't cut her any slack. You're just a coward, Taichi. You're so afraid of her hurting you again that you're willing to cause your child pay. Where's your crest now, Tai?"

The anger stewed, but I could do nothing but lay there and think about what he said. Finally, I settled upon one answer, "What do you know about heartbreak? That's pretty high talk from someone who's always done the breaking."

Matt sighed. "Yutaka and I broke up. I wanted to get serious. He wanted fuck every man he could. You're the only person who knows. I still have to see him everyday too. It's not exactly like I can switch jobs or look for a new one. I'm stuck. I've been avoiding parties like the plague so that I don't have to see him making out with some guy in the corner. Still, I keep pressing on. I'm avoiding seeing him with other people, but I still have to do some things with him. I can't even talk to anyone about it because of how I went about the relationship. Everyone who knows disapproved and will be quite happy to hear the news. Still, I can't let the band suffer because him and I didn't agree, because I hurt. You can't let your son suffer because Sora made a mistake, especially when she's regret it every second of every day since it happened. Especially when she wants to fix it."

And suddenly everything Matt was saying made sense. I was missing the birth of my firstborn. Even if the baby wasn't mine, was it really worth the risk? He was absolutely correct too, Sora had yet to lie to me. She had cheated, yes, but she had come out and told me the truth, even though it hurt her. Instead of facing what had happened head on and with courage, I had hid from the world. I hid from everyone, friend and foe alike. I couldn't raise a son on those morals. It was time to change.

"Let's go," I said, completely relaxing so Matt wouldn't think I was going to fight.

"What?"

"Let's go! There's only so long before they take Sora in, right? Get off of me and let's go!" My voice got my anxious as I spoke, suddenly worried I'd been to stubborn for too long. Matt rolled off me and looked at his watch, swearing. "What's wrong? Are we too late?"

He looked up at me. "Not if we haul ass. We have eight minutes."

With that, we were out the door. I was in the car in seconds flat and Yamato was on it so fast that he had it in gear before his ass hit the seat. He tore out of the parking lot, weaving in and out of traffic to get there quickly. "There's an electric razor and body spray in the glove compartment. Put them to good use. I have an extra set of clothes in the back too."

I didn't argue. What I was wearing smelled like last night's brew. I finished up just as Matt pulled up in front of the hospital. As I hopped out, he yelled, "Room three fourteen!"

I gave him a thumbs up as I headed into the building. I took the stairs three at a time, bounding up all three flights in seconds flat. When I got upstairs I slowed, but only so I could see the sign pointing me in the correct direction.

I hung a right, dashing down the hall towards number three fourteen. I could see the number. It was only two rooms away.

"We can't wait for them any longer, Sora. We need to take you back now. It's been a half hour. That's all we could afford," I heard Jyou say as I dove head first in to the room.

"Wait," I said, gasping for breath. "I'm here. I made it."

The room all turned to me, absolutely shocked that I was standing there. Sora was the most shocked of all.

"He actually did it," she murmured, staring at me as if I would disappear if she looked away. She winced, grabbing at her stomach and suddenly my body had all the air it needed. I appeared at her bed side, grasping her clenched hand.

"What's wrong? Is she ok? Is the baby ok?" I said, looking around frantically.

Jyou put his hand on my shoulder. "It's a contraction. They're both fine. Still, they need to get her in the OR now. He's trying to come out feet first and he can't. Come with me, I'll get you suited up."

I nodded, beginning to follow Jyou out, but was stopped by a strong grip on my hand. "Promise you'll be there?"

"Without a doubt."

-

We sat in the recovery room. They had just finished cleaning the baby and I was sitting with him in my arms. We were on the bed, snuggled up next to Sora. I looked down at his face and was positive that the child was mine. Who else's son would have chestnut brown hair that stuck up in the front, no matter how hard you tried to flatten it?

"He's so beautiful," Sora whispered as she put his hat on, covering up his trademarked Yagami hair.

"That he is. What's his name?" I asked, suddenly realizing that I had no idea what I should be calling the baby.

"Kashiwa, if you agree."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Oak? As in the tree?"

She nodded. "The one at the playground."

It clicked. "The one we met under as kids. The one we first kissed under. What a perfect name."

She smiled. "Thank Mimi. I was at a total loss. I wanted something sentimental, but I couldn't think of anything."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I decided to speak about something I had been thinking about since Sora had her first contraction in my presence. "Listen, I know I've been a bit of a jerk, but I want to be here for you and Kashiwa. When I saw you in pain earlier, I was terrified that something was wrong. I don't want to be scared because I wasn't there anymore, but I need some assurances from you. I can't take getting my heart broken by you again. It makes me in to a person I don't like. I love you, and I want to be with you, but I have to be sure that you won't cheat on me again."

Sora put her hands on either side of my face, situating us so I was looking her dead in the eye. "I will never do something so stupid as cheating on you again. That was the biggest mistake I have ever made and I'm hoping that I never make another one that even compares."

I surged forward, encasing her lips in a sweet, chaste kiss. I broke it off, "I love you and our son, Takenouchi."

"That's good, because I was going to make you love him either way," she said, evil smirk plastered across her face. "Still, we ought to let some other people love him too. Who should come in first? One of our okaasan's? Hikari?"

Without having to think, I said a single name, and not one she suggested. "Yamato."

She cocked her head to the side. "Yamato?"

I made a quick, sharp nod. "Without him, I never would have made it here. He should be the first to meet him."

I flagged down a bored looking intern and asked her to go retrieve him. A few minutes later, the blonde appeared at the bedside.

"You guys have quite a few confused people out there you know, having me come in first. I have to say that I'm one of them," he said, keeping a slight distance.

"I thought you might want to be the first to meet him, seeing as you've taken such good care of him and Sora," I said, holding my son out to Matt. "Would you like to hold him?"

Matt nodded, silently taking Kashiwa into his arms. He looked at him before slowly raising his hand and stroking Kashiwa's face. As I watched, I swore I saw a tear fall.

"Matt, are you crying? Why are you crying?" Sora asked, worried.

He looked up, blue eyes full of tears. "I was just thinking about how nice it is to have friends again."

A/n: Ok, so Tai didn't really get to kick Tai's ass, but he did get one hit in. Tai had been spending the last few weeks drunk after all. I will have to elaborate on this more and do review replies in a few hours. I almost forgot to post and I have company. I didn't want to leave you waiting any longer- Dephs


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer- Digimon is not owned by

"You look happy to be back at work, Sora." I looked around, realizing that it was Koushiro that was talking to me. I smiled, happy to see my best friend's new man and good friend had sought me out.

"Of course I am. Tai and I are back together, I can finally have sex again and my son is doing amazing. Why wouldn't I be excited to be back?"

"I guess that's a pretty good reason to be excited then, eh? I'm sure that I'd be happy to get back here too. How are things going between you and Taichi anyways?" Kou asked, genuine interest playing across his face.

"They're great now, but it was rough right after Kashiwa came home. We both had some unresolved issues. We both felt pretty betrayed, but we actually worked through it instead of bailing," I said, memories of those long nights coming back to me.

"I'm trying to help, Sora!" Taichi yelled over the screaming Kashiwa, whom I was trying to feed.

"Because you did such a great job feeding him before he was born!" I yelled back, trying to get my top off to feed and quiet the boy.

"Like I could even tell that he was mine? There was no way to tell after you cheated on me!" I glared.

"You could have trusted me! I told you that he was your son without a doubt."

"Yeah? Because trusting you worked out so well for me when you went and slept with Matt!" I growled, equally as annoyed by Tai's words as by the fact that our arguing was making Kashiwa scream instead of feed.

"Listen, this isn't working. We're both tired and upset and fighting isn't going to help anything. Why don't we sit down and talk about it so I can feed Kashiwa? He's never going to eat like this." Tail .mouth as though he was going to argue some more, but thought better of it and relented.

"Let's go talk."

That's great, Sora. I'm really happy to hear it. We were a little worried about you guys, seeing as we hadn't heard from you two. Matt said he'd stopped by once or twice though and that you two and Kashiwa were fine. Is everything going ok on that front?"

"He said once or twice? More like every day. He brought us homemade dinner almost every night. He's been stopping by less often the last two weeks though. He mentioned something about a date, so I wouldn't be surprised if he's got a new guy. Things are still a little tense between Matt and Tai, but they're manageable. Matt's actually banysitting for us right now," I said, smiling. My really done a one-eighty the past few weeksand I was intent on keeping it that way. "It's been great talking to you, Koushiro. I better go get dressed though. I don't have long before Noa wants me on set. Talk to you later?"

"Like Mimi would let us not. She's hell bent on double dates, you know. She'd have called you twenty-three times by now asking to if I hadn't reminded her you have a newborn." I laughed, easily able to imagine my ditzy friend forgetting that my lifestyle was a little different now.

"Thanks for that, I owe you one. I may have shot her if she called me when we were asleep. Kashiwa wakes up every three hours. I'm not sure what I'd do if I were expected back at a regular job. We'd both just die. Thanks again, Kou. See you on set in ten."

Before Kou could get me talking again, I ducked into my dressing room and looked around. It was nice to be back.

"Sora, could you come over here a minute?" Noa asked me from where he sat, overlooking the set.

I walked over, unsure of what he could possibly want me for. We were just about to start the shoot and I was getting impatient.

"Hey Noa, what's up?"

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Sora? You don't want to wait a week or so? I don't want to rush you into anything. This is the first day you've been cleared for sex since you gave birth. I don't want you to push it too hard and not be able to work at all or feel shitty about doing this ok?" Noa said. I was surprised, normally he was just a horny gay man that liked to help other gay men get their rocks off, but it didn't seem like that was the case today. He seemed like he was truly concerned for my well being, not that he needed to worry.

"Listen Noa, I haven't had sex since the last movie we filmed. I've been spending every night with my boyfriend laying next to me and I haven't been able to do anything with him. Sexual frustration does not even begin to describe what I'm feeling right now and if I'm going to be having sex with Taichi anyways, I may as well be putting food in my sons mouth at the same time. Thanks for the concern, but for the love of God, please don't worry about me."

Noa laughed, struggling to breath for a moment. "That's all I needed to hear. Go get on set. We'll start it up in just a minute."

I walked away, grinning to myself. I had come a long way since I had started working for Noa. A monologue like that would have never happened before I had gotten into the industry, but now that I was it wasn't a big deal anymore. It was amazing how freeing it was to be a porn star.

Tai was already on set, getting ready to disrobe for the makeshift shower. Noa was having us start out in the best location in the entire building, the shower. It wasn't the first time that we had used one of the 'bathrooms' in a film, but it was definitely one of mine, and the fans, favorite's."

"Well hey there beautiful," Tai said, wrapping his arms around me. "You ready for our big scene? Because I'm definitely ready." He punctuated his sentence by grinding his hips to mine, proving just how ready he was.

"I wasn't sure you'd be up for it with Kashi's non-stop screaming," I said with a wink. Taichi laughed.

"After how long it's been, you're lucky I waited until we got to work," he said, kissing my forehead.

"Be happy that you did. Noa would have killed you if we were worn out before he could film us. You know we're his stars."

"Oi, you two lovebirds. We're about to start shooting. Pay attention and let's get going. If you're going to fuck, which you seem very close to doing, I'd like to get it on film and pay you. You know, make sure you can make a living and feed that adorable poop machine you've got at home."

I kissed Taichi sensually, putting on a show for the rest of the crew. "See you in a minute and we'll show them how to screw."

I walked away, taking my place off stage.

"Ok, action."

Tai walked into the bathroom, slowly disrobing, turning on the hot water and entering the shower.

We were using a bit of a role reversal for this film. Instead of having the man sneak in and bang the brains out of the hot woman in the shower, we were having the hot and horny woman sneak in and bang the brains out of the man. There was a whole scene before this that explained how I got here in the first place, but Noa decided last minute to have this filmed first and I had a good feeling that Tai had something to do with it.

"Sora, go ahead and enter now. Sneak in."

I did as I was told, opening the door slowly and quietly before sneaking in and closing the door just as softly as I had opened it. I looked around, pulling what could barely be called a robe off of my shoulders. As soon as I was done checking out my breasts for the camera, slowly massaging them for good measure, I opened the door to the shower. Tai looked over at me, a faucet surprise look on his face.

"Kasumi! What are you doing here?" he said, too surprised to be modest, even slightly showing off his package, jutting his hard member towards me.

"Well, I..." I started, unsure of what to say. Instead, I surged forward, capturing his lips with my own. Although I couldn't see it, I knew from the script that his chocolate eyes were wide open in shock. He softened though, pulling me closer and embracing me. He deepened the kiss, opening his mouth, and I obliged, massaging his tongue with mine.

"Fuck, Kasumi. You should have come over sooner. You taste so good," Tau moaned, a genuine moan instead of the manufactured ones he frequently had to make to have the right timing. It was good to hear it again and made me want to skip a good portion of the script and get to the good stuff.

Tai grabbed me by the shoulders, spinning me around and pinning me to the wall.

The cold tile contrasted perfectly with the heat coming from the water and emanating off of Tai. I took in a deep breath, letting the steam fill my lungs as Tai's mouth dipped down to my neck, softly suckling the skin there. I gasped in pleasure at the contact, raking my nails down his back. He grunted, but continued moving down with his kisses, switching between nipping and suckling.

"God, Satoshi, you're so good at this," I moaned as he finally captured my right nipple between his lips and swirled it around, making it harder than it already was.

I grabbed his head, pulling him up by the mouth. At the last second I turned his head though, gently grabbing his earliness with my teeth, then pulling it into my mouth to suckle.

This seemed to break the dam that was holding his self control . Grabbing me by the hips, he shoved me hard against the wall and lifted me up roughly, no doubt leaving quickly forgotten bruises on my unmarred skin.

"I am going to fuck you so hard that I have to bring Kashiwa to you tonight," Tai growled just low enough for the mics not to catch as he brought his tongue around the shell of my ear. I shivered, then cried out in pain and pleasure as Tai shoved as much of his length as he could into me with one thrust. He took only seconds for both of us to adjust before he started thrusting.

"God, Kasumi, you're so fucking tight!" he groaned, something that I vaguely recognized as not being a part of the script. I would have laughed about the reasons for my tightness if not for the fact that I was far too busy crying out in pleasure.

Tai was moving at a rapid and rough pace, his face back down at my neck, licking and sucking the sensitive skin there. I could feel my orgasm building, much sooner than it should have by any means, and was pushing hard to hold off a little longer, but Tai switched up the pace on me, making me lose my concentration.

"Oh, fuck, Satoshi! Oh God, I'm cumming! Fuck, I'm cumming!" My muscles clamped down on my boyfriend hard, trying to milk seed trombone that he was not quite willing to give up. He grunted, redoubling his efforts to fuck me into oblivion.

I slowly came down from my high, but realized fairly quickly that it didn't matter. Tai was doing such a good time that I was already well on my way to orgasm number two.

"Fuck, I'm so close. Satoshi, keep going, don't stop!"

"You better not cum without me this time!" Tai grunted out before finally releasing himself inside of me. The feeling of him shooting inside of me pushed me over the edge. With a final moan, I collapsed into Tai's arms. The power of my orgasm took over my vision, causing it to go white. Tai's knees began to wobble infer our weight and we slid down, ending seated on the floor with warm water washing over us.

"That was absolutely amazing," I panted as soon as I could speak again.

"Yeah, and that was just round one."

A/n- So, I made it back and I'm only two and a half months late! Yeah! So, there's actually a damn good reason for that. My dad was ill and he died on the 30th of December. There was a lot to take care of after that (and still is), not to mention that the special Taiora that I was doing for Christmas got put on hold too. I was trying to get that done first, but it was taking too long. I tried to get this out yesterday (for my birthday) but it just got too long. Anyways, I'm back now so enjoy this good lemony chapter and I'll be back soon with one to really tell you where I'm going this arc.

Ps- everyone who reviews this chapter gets 2 points and everyone who finds errors gets one. I just got a Kindle Fire and autocorrect is a bitch.

Dephs

Reviews!

Morales8-Sorry it took so long, but it's here now! Hope you enjoyed.

Benrhino- I completely understand not being able to review. My phone quit letting me log in to ff, so I haven't been able to review anything recently.

I'm happy to know that I did such a great job. Making sure that characters aren't ooc can be really hard to do and finding a way to write Mimi can be difficult with her changes from season one to season two. This is probably why she's my favorite to write. It's actually the hardest part of fanfiction. I also try and find original plots. It's no fun to read ir write the same overused plot and I like a challenge to write.

I really like Takari, so TK being gay was never really an option. I do like Taito, but I think there is far too much of it and not nearly enough Taiora. I wish I could find more, but there's nothing I can do but keep writing it and hoping others follow suit.

Matt was definitely more selfish in season one. He was better by season two, but then he basically stole his best friends girl. Although the two weren't actually together, it was quite clear that Tai loved Sora and it wasn't right for Matt to date her without getting Tai's permission first. I've had to do it before. When you live in a small town sometimes you just don't have a choice but to date your friends ex's and if you don't want to ruin a friendship over it, you best make sure it's ok.

Glad you enjoyed the story so far. I hope you enjoyed the rest and continue to enjoy the next arc.

Tamwhatever- Nope, not the last chapter. We've at least got this arc to go.

Supershopter- Good Taiora time in this one at least? It had been too long without good Taiora fun in this fic and I'm happy to have finally gotten it in.

Vigatus- He probably did, but he isn't quite out of the fire yet. I've got some plans for those three this arc. :)

To love is to destroy- Wasn't it? I like the new screen name by the way.

TaioraWarrior- I probably wouldn't have forgiven Matt so quickly either, but Tai was always the forgiving type. He forgave Matt time after time in season one when he did all of his stupid angsty things, and in season two when he took Sora. Tai just seems to be the forgiving type, when he's in the mood. There will be more Tai/Sora connecting time here soon, but I wanted some fun lemony Taiora too. I did add a little bit in there to show that it wasn't just an immediate flip. There was a lot of work that had to be put in to getting there, that's for sure. Lot's of hurt feelings on both sides and all. Ps- Get out of the funk! We need more Taiora stories!

Heimdallsnow- I wanted there to be a sense of urgency. Tai was pretty drunk, which made him more likely to accept Matt's statements as soon as he got through to him. Ah, the joys of alcohol, making one more suggestable, not to mention Tai's ease of forgiving Matt when face to face with him. He did that a lot in season one. As for the the thing with Matt's boyfriend, it did kind of come out of left field, but he had been mentioned before. I thought it sorted of helped show where Matt's sudden remorse came from. You tend to feel a lot worse about breaking someones heart when you've been through it and I just thought the secretive nature of the situation where he had to hide his pain would make him just seem a little more human.

Odinson83- Matt's definitely not done beating himself up, hence the constant help with Kashiwa. He's got a rough arc ahead of him.

TheNewMandalord- He's not completely redeemed yet, but he did help Tai out in quite a few ways. I'm not ready to have him be completely forgiven yet, he's got some things to do this arc that force him to make some hard decisions. I can't say any more without saying too much, but I think it's going to be a fun arc.

Yes, Matt was lecturing Tai on ethics. He didn't really have room to talk, and he knew that, but they were things that Tai needed to hear and I think Matt was a good person to say it because if Matt's lecturing you then you know you've fucked up pretty good.

Matt actually didn't commit adultery from what I understand, but that's besides the point. Still, I'm not denying that Matt committed crimes, but I think that he willingly took that chance with the other crimes in order to get Tai to his son and Sora in time.

As for the love of his life, he may not have had his heart stomped on multiple times, he has once and trust me, it only takes once.

KoumiLoccnees- He doesn't fight in part because he deserves the beating and in part because he has body guards when he wants them, if he's going where there could be a fight he'd have them to end it. He hasn't had a real fight in years. Good you like the Koumi, there's more to come.

Reviews for chapter 29:

Tamwhatever- Shit definitely got real.

Odinson83- I completely agree. I still have guilt over minor things no one but me remembers, but it'd good because it motivates me to work harder to be a better person. Matt will never forgive himself either. He's like me and that means that he can only try and fix it.

No one ever forgets the pain of being wronged, but you can forgive and move on. That's what Tai is doing now and I'm sure that's pretty well how he feels about Sora and Kashi after having been away for so long.

To love is to destroy- Of course!

Supershooter- I really like the arcs too. It makes for good stopping points.

TaioraWarrior- I wish I could have gotten back in January, but I'm sure I've got a good reason this time around. I'm back now though and I do have another Taiora that you'll probably like. It's called Miai. Check it out if you have a chance.

Vigatus- I understand. Most Japanese names have that issue in English.

Avant Garde- I think you may have gotten confused on some things. Later I'll try and fix them actually within the story, but explain now. Sora called Matt from home. He was at his place and Sora has no car, so she had to have someone take her to the hospital. Matt just happened to be closest. They are not together. As for Mimi and Kou, they were together. Kou dropped her off at went to park the car, hence them not getting there at the same time.

As for the Daisuke/Hikari thing, all she had to do was ask. Daisukes moved on quite a while ago. Daiyako is just an opinion. Its not a major pairing and doesn't really have an impact on the story much.

I'm not sure why I use the Japanese words. I guess I just like them. I really like the descriptiveness of the Japanese language versus English. Its a little more difficult, but its just my preference.

Thanks for the great review. Criticism is always welcome. Hope you enjoy this arc a little better.

Heimdallsnow- I aim to please and I'm glad it was a great pick me up.

Koumiloccness- Sorry that I still don't have anything Koumi up. Just got busy. Hopefully soon though.


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own Digimon, unfortunately.

Breaking baby news!

It seems as though Ishida Yamato has become a daddy. Our sources saying that he was pulled over speeding to get a heavily pregnant and in labor Takenouchi Sora, his longtime off again, on again girlfriend. Although there has been no official statement from The Teenage Wolves, it seems as though we might be seeing hard times for The Wolves ahead and possibly even a break-up for the band!

-

"Hey, you guys ready to get going!" Matt called out of the side of his car. I could see his new boyfriend, Haru in the passenger seat and smiled. Going out with the two of them made it easier for me to be less jealous.

"Sure are! Kari and Takeru have got Kashi for the night and I'm more than ready to get out," I said. There wasn't a chance that I was going to miss tonight. I had finally gotten back to getting laid and now I wanted to have some fun. We hadn't gone out since Kashiwa was born and it was time that we did. Six weeks was a long time to be stuck at home, even if we had had plenty of visitors.

"Well, get in the car then. We've got reservations in fifteen minutes and we don't want to leave Kou and Mimi hanging."

Sora snorted, grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the car. "They won't be there on time. It takes some incentive to get Koushiro away from the computer you know. They'll probably be a least a few minutes late."

Matt made a face, but chose to ignore the comment in favor of making progress towards the restaurant.

"So Haru, how are things going?" I asked. The brunette turned around to talk to me, giving me a clear view of the earrings running up his left ear and a tattoo peeking out from under his shirt collar. Haru was foreign. He was half Japanese and half English and had grown up in the latter country before coming to Japan for college. He fell in love with the country and never left.

"They're going good. I've been busy with work. We've got some new layouts to do for the Teenage Wolves. I saw something interesting in one of the magazines today though. The tabloids think you're a daddy, Matt," Haru said, trying to be non-chalant and failing. This was obviously going to be something no one was going to be happy about.

"What? Who the hell are they saying I have a kid with?" Matt asked, looking alarmed at Haru's admission. I could see the wheels turning on how he was going to have to get his lawyer's up some poor woman's ass.

"Obviously they think Kashiwa is yours. They've got some pretty damning evidence as far as tabloid evidence goes too. You're going to have your hands full with this one."

The car stopped roughly, jarring some of my anger out of me. I looked around, realizing that we were at the restaurant. Matt threw the door open and quickly got out before slamming it shut again.

"They just can't leave well enough alone, can they?"

We all stared at him, surprised by his outburst. This had been a constant part of his life since he was seventeen. None of us were debating that this was a problem. I was pretty pissed and could tell Sora wasn't happy either.

"Go tell them you aren't the father," I said with a shrug. It seemed pretty simple to me. Matt looked appalled by the suggestion.

"Are you kidding? That'll make it worse. They'll look at it as a cover-up. It would be a nightmare. I'll just let our PR guy handle it. Without any fuel to add it should die down pretty quick."

I scowled, not liking the answer. Still, if Matt was right then it would be worse. I grit my teeth, unhappy, but willing to deal.

"Let's go eat and try and enjoy ourselves. Nothing we can do about it right now anyways. I'm sure Kou and Mimi don't want to wait any longer," Haru said, trying to change the subject. He had known this was a touchy subject, but obviously he didn't realize how touchy.

"Yeah, let's go," I said, walking towards the building. Mimi would make me feel better. She was always pretty harsh on Matt. I didn't have to go far to hear it either. Mimi and Kou were sitting outside.

"Hey, Matt, how's the tiny dick going?" she called, much to the horror to those around her. I grinned. This was going to her fun quickly.

"Working pretty well. Kept the tabloids from being right. How's your boyfriend getting to watch your best friend fucking all the time?"

"Pretty fucking good. Means he's always ready to give it to me, long and hard. What's this about tabloids? Someone thinks your dick works?"

"Sure do. They saying that Kashi's mine."

Mimi snorted. "They give you too much credit. Everyone should know that only Tai could break an egg that strong."

We sat down, still the center of attention. I didn't care. All it meant was that these people were hearing that Matt wasn't actually a daddy. It just furthered my cause.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. I get to have fun with him and give him back."

Kou rolled his eyes and turned to me. "How are you doing with all of this?"

"I'm not happy, but I can't do a lot about it. I'm sure it'll blow over, especially if we just ignore it."

"We can only hope," Sora interjected. "I'd be surprised if they let it go that easily. Still, its better to try and wait them out than deny it. These people are vicious, but they don't know about you and from what I read, they don't know anything about Kashi either. If we don't give them anything then they'll get bored."

I nodded, really hoping she was right. I didn't want my son to grow up in the tabloids.

A/n- So, way too long without an update. Unfortunately, school has to come first. I should have a little bit of time now though. I'll start at the end of August again though.

So, very important notice. has said they are going to crack down adult content. If this removed, I have created a livejournal so that I cancontinue. The name is Dephs. I can hope this won't be removed, but it's better to be proactive. If you don't want to have to actually follow me, pm me your email and I'll send out notifications.

Finally, major thank you to Odinson83. He's proofing something that I'm trying to get on the Kindle and Nook. It's a huge help to me and I awarded him 100 points on yesterday's update of Miai. I also said 2 points to anyone who reviewed last chapter. I'm adding an extra 5 because of the wait, so 7 points to all who reviewed! Thanks!

Reviews!

darknight179- Mimi is definitely my favorite. I love how bad ass I made her.

fbmstar- Thank you for the condolences and the birthday wishes. I'm glad you decided to read and are enjoying it so much. I really love this fic and am always happy to see others enjoying it.

tamwhatever- Sorry it took so long, but it's here now!

Supershooter- I agree so little Taiora recently. I don't like it. Let's hope it changes some. It's picked up a little, but we'll see. This arc will be a fun one. Let's hope I can get ot up now.

JadeBrycin2116- Thank you for the condolences and sorry for the wait.

TaioraWarrior- Taiora has definitely been on the slow side. I've noticed a small upswing, but we'll see. Characters aren't too deep this chapter either, but that's mostly because of the introduction to the conflict, but there was a bit there. They had to jump back in as soon as it was all clear. Basically like any job and you have to feed the kid. They eat a lot. Also, did you get NOCRY updated? I may have missed it. :(

Odinson83- I understand life getting in the way. Just look at my lack of updates for this. Hopefully with a month off I can get something done.

To Love Is To Destroy- I'm not sure how much longer it will be. I can't remember how much longer this arc is supposed to be and who knows, I may get a great idea for another one.

Vigatus- Its a very hard thing to lose ones parents. I'm hoping I don't have it happen again anytime soon, but mine were much older when I was born. With my step-parents thrown in, there's a lot that could happen. My parents too could talk about illness for a very long time. I hope that your parents still have many good years left.

I'm not quite ready to give up on this yet, but life is determined to make this difficult to write. I will finish it out though and I'm excited to be able to.

KoumiLoccness- Only on set. Gotta keep the fans and the crazies from getting to them. Otherwise Kou can take care of himself. Maybe I'll write a Koumi here soon. Just gotta finish these up first.


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own Digimon, unfortunately.

Sora's POV

Takenouchi Sora was seen out today with Ishida Yamato and Tachikawa Mimi. Three other men were seen with them, two of them possible childhood friends of Tachikawa, Ishida and Takenouchi one of those rumored to Tachikawa's boyfriend, Izumi Koushiro. The third man was the bands photographer, Bramson Haru. The couple seemed to be without the baby and total silence from the Teenage Wolves other than vague denial of parentage have left us without no information on the gender or name of the child. We can only guess that this baby is just as good looking as his or her parents!

I slammed my fist against the horn, causing it to blare as I swore. Tai and I had gotten off work late and traffic was so bad that I was even later. I had been at a stand still for twenty minutes without any apparent reason. I was about to call Matt and tell him what was going on when someone came up, tapping on my window. I jumped, not expecting the large man I saw, but recognized him quickly and rolled down the window.

"Takenouchi-sama! We've been looking for you. There's been an incident. Please, follow me. We're taking you in through the back," my former body guard, Aki told me. He turned, heading down the sidewalk. I stared after him for a moment, then realized that he was serious. It was just like him to not tell me what was going on and then expect me to just up and drive down the sidewalk. An incident was code for the papparazzi, but I had no idea what that meant otherwise and my fear for Kashi's safety was suddenly overwhelming. I cranked the wheel to the side and shifted into first before taking off, scaring everyone around me. We were only a few blocks from Matt's and I could see why traffic was stopped. The papparazzi had pretty well blocked off what I assumed to be three blocks, the one Matt's was on and the two adjacent.

I hit the gas and Aki looked surprised as I kicked it up into second. He smiled though and grabbed ahold of the door, whipping it open and jumping in.

"It's been a while. Good to know that being a commoner hasn't made you forget everything. You looked like you were just going to sit there for a second."

"Are you kidding? My son's in there. Plus, I can never forget what those women did. I was afraid for my life. Now I'm afraid for my son's. What's going on in there?"

"Just the papparazzi trying to get a picture of Matt and Kashi. Anyone who get's a picture of them will make a fortune. Supposed first child of a rockstar and all. Everybody's ok, you were never going to get inside. You'd have been sitting there for a few more hours until the police broke it up. If we could have, we would have brought Kashi out, but that's obviously not an option, so Matt sent me out to find you."

I nodded, angry at the situation, especially seeing as my son was being put into the middle of this. That was supposed to be one of the benefits of not being with Matt anymore.

As I approached the gate, I could see a dozen guards standing in front of the open gate. When they saw my car, they surged forward, making a hole in the crowd that I could get through. The back way was easier to control and harder to get a good shot on. There were still those that tried to get it. I punched the gas, making everyone except the guards back up. The guards trusted me.

I turned into the back drive to a torrent of flashes. As I went up the driveway I increased my speed, hitting sixty. Any normal man would have been worried by my driving, but Aki knew I had taken special courses after I got a broken nose and black eye from a group of Matt's fangirls that wanted me out of his life. I slowed the car, pulling into the garage before stalking out.

Aki followed, no doubt as per Matt's orders. I stepped inside the house and stormed into the living room where the aforementioned rockstar was sitting, watching television. He was so unsuspecting. It made the attack I was planning all the more gratifying.

I grabbed Matt by the shoulders, careful to put them directly on the pressure points and pressed down slightly. I leaned over, putting my mouth. "Where the hell is my son?"

Matt squirmed. "He's in his room, sleeping. Christ woman, let me go."

I released him and he grabbed his shoulders, rubbing them. I left, heading towards the room right off of the stairs that Matt had deemed Kashiwa's. I quietly opened the door. I could see Kashiwa sleeping soundly and let out I sigh of relief. I carefully scooped up the three month old and clutched him close to me, happy to have him in my arms. I kissed his forehead before carrying him into the other room with me.

"Why did I pay for those defense lessons again? They've been used against me more than any attackers," Matt said, still rubbing his shoulder.

"Quit being such a pussy. What are you going to do about this?" I asked.

"About what? You attacking me all the time? Maybe I'll just have Aki take care of it. He can hold-"

"I don't really give a fuck about that. What are you going to do about the papparazzi? They're after my son, Yamato. How are you going to convince them to leave us the hell alone?"

Matt looked at me, perplexed by my question. "We're going to let it die down, like always do. You know how these people are. It's better not to fuel the fire."

"What about his safety?" I asked, motioning to the sleeping baby in my arms. "This was fine when it was just you and me. It's not something that's ok for him."

"I don't know what you want from me, Sora. They won't believe me no matter what I say. Not unless they she Kashiwa and Tai together. Otherwise, there's nothing to do but wait for the next big thing to overshadow this. I'll call around, see if I can get something stirred up. My PR guy might be able to wrangle up some fake story to get the heat off of you guys." I deflated. Matt was right. This was how we had taken care of it when the fangirls mobbed me and how I had handled it when Matt and I broke up. The fact was that there just wasn't a good way to handle it.

"Fine, but we can't let him stay here for a while. It's just too dangerous."

"I needed to talk to you about that. We're going on tour next month. We haven't been out much and our manager wants us up off our asses, especially with this crap going on. We leave in two days. This might make these guys focus on you if they can find you. I'm leaving Aki and Maka to protect you and Kashi. They haven't caught on to Tai yet, but if they do I'll get someone back here for him, ok?"

I grit my teeth and nodded. I was getting used to not having a shadow.

"I'm also giving you one of the other cars. They know your car, I'd rather not let them know where you live too. We'll send someone out in your car in a few minutes, then you can leave while they're distracted."

I paused, thinking about this. "I'm taking the porche."

Matt blanched. This was not what he was expecting. Still, he composed himself.

"It's a two seater, Sora. You can't get Kashi in there, let alone Aki or Maka."

"That's why we're taking the SUV too. You aren't going to be home anyways and if Maka is going to be protecting my son, he needs to begin proving himself by taking him home. If he can't handle him in a car ride, then he shouldn't be protecting him."

Matt glared. "Must you be such a pain in my ass? Fine, you can take the porche, but I swear to God, if there's so much as a scratch on it went I get back Takenouchi..."

I laughed before handing my son to his new guard. "It won't have any scratches. I can't guarantee anything about speeding tickets though.

"Sora, Christ. I was beginning to- who's this, and where's Kashi? Tai asked, obviously worried.

"Kashi is being brought home by his new body guard, Maka. This is Aki. The papparazzi swarmed Matt's house trying to get a picture of Kashi, so he decided that we needed some added protection. I can't say I don't agree after what I saw. Matt's going out of town, so hopefully things will calm down."

"What? My son needs a body guard? You have got to be kidding me. And you just left him with some strange man? Not to mention you're going to have two guys following you all the time. What the hell were you thinking, agreeing to all of this?" Tai yelled.

"What was I thinking? I was thing that it was the best way to keep our son safe. I was thinking that these guys had kept people from getting to me for years. I trust these two. They were my constant companions. Kashi will be in better care with Maka than with his future teachers. These men have been trained for stuff like that. I told Matt that he's not coming over until this calms down. I don't know what else to do, Tai. We always had to just wait for it to die down. Something else always happened and allowed us to move on with our lives. If you played into it, it got worse. Just give it time. Unless you can come up with something better to do."

Tai paused, thinking for a few minutes. He chewed at the inside of his mouth, before leaning down, positioning himself easily on one knee as he pulled a small object out from his pocket.

"I was going to wait until a better time, but I think that the situation warrants this. We've got a son and we've been through hell a few times. We've literally know each other since the day we were born. I've loved you since we were kids and don't want either of us to doubt our relationship ever again. Takenouchi Sora, will you marry me?"

A/n: Cliffhanger! Yay! I'm definitely loving it. That wasn't the original plan, but it worked out really well. I'm still working out the next chapter (I decided to add in two new ones, but not sure where.). I'm liking this arc. A little different, but fun. We get to see a little more of 'famous Sora' and she's kind of fun. She knows how the world of celebrity works and has some skills that weren't readily apparent earlier. Also, I know I've never really mentioned Matt's guards. For the most part, they aren't on duty when he's in Tokyo and nothing major is going on. They mostly stick close when they're on tour. He has two body guards that stay at the house (it changes). Sora went on tour with the band a lot and warranted her own guards, Maka and Aki. She really does trust these guys or she wouldn't let either of them take Kashi. I also really like Aki. He may be used elsewhere later.

After I posted this, a semi alomst merged into me, something that would have killed me had I not managed to get around him. Reviews would really make my day about now.

Reviews!

Koumi-Locc- I like Koumi, so I put some more in. Not really anything in this chapter, but eh. Only so much I can do.

To Love Is To Destroy- Good to be back. Hope this arc lives up to expectations.

TaioraWarrior- I can't talk. It sometimes takes months between updates for me. That was setup filler, but I'm pretty sure this is a lot better. I've got a couple of interesting things planned, so should be fun. As for the announcement, it came up on 6/4. I realized it while on AFF though. It sucks, but what can we do? That's why I set up my lj.

Profetino- FF blocked your email. :( If you put random spaces in it they won't. They can be a real pain on here. If you would rather, mines nx314 Yahoo. Com. As always, your grammar and syntax was better than some friends of mine who have been speaking all of their lives.

Supershooter- I've got some plans this arc, but no spoilers. I like the group being friendly too. Makes for some more fun.

Matt's Fan Girl- First, I wish you had left this so I could really talk with you about this. I do hope you see this. I actually love Matt. He's my favorite. I needed a villian for this though. He was set up in a perfect position to do that for me. I literally could not do most of this without him being a dick. Even though it was not the most popular decision, I actually have a whole arc that really focuses around Matt's redemption. He's currently back in Tai and Sora's good graces. If you would like to read a Taiora where Matt is not bashed, try Miai. He's not gay and he's a good guy in that one. I also will not go to hell and the rest of what you said in Hindi will henceforth be disregarded as obscence. Also, please next time at least get to the end of what I've written and please also read my other works before generalizing on them. I only portray Matt as a douche in this fic. He's a good guy in all of my other ones.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't currently own Digimon. I'm working on it, but I don't currently.

Tai's POV

The silence was deafening. Sora looked shocked. I could feel the adrenaline dumping in my veins. I ignored it. Sora would surely say yes. We loved each other. We had a son. She had to say yes.

"Tai, are you sure this is what you want?" she asked. I was taken aback. I hadn't been expecting a question. It would have hurt me less if she had smacked me. It must have shown on my face as Sora started back-peddling quickly. "No, that came out wrong. I want to marry you. I love you, Tai. So much. I don't want us to get married because of this or because of Kashi. I want us to get married because we want to be married. I want this to be what you really want. We've had a lot of rough times recently. I don't want you to regret this."

I swallowed hard, trying to process all of this and form a response. It took me a few minutes, but Sora was patient with me.

"This is what I want. I know that we've had problems, but I'm not asking because of Kashi or because the situation, I'm asking you because I love you. I'm not going to tell you that I haven't been influenced by these things, but that isn't why I asked you. I've had this ring for over a year now. I was going to ask you to marry me before everything happened with Matt, but didn't get to it. I almost got rid of it when we split up, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I put it away where I wouldn't have to see it. I came across it last week and got to thinking that maybe it was time I asked. Maybe there was a reason it showed up. I was going to take you out for a nice, fancy dinner and ask you there, but then this came up and I just felt like I needed to. If I hadn't asked today, I would have asked you this weekend or next. This just made me ask a few days sooner."

I looked Sora dead in the eye as I spoke. When I told her my plan to ask her almost a year ago, I saw her working hard against tears, but she eventually gave in. When I finished, she leaned in hugging me hard.

"God, I was an idiot. I love you, Tai. I'll marry you. Of course I'll marry you. Any woman would be a stupid not to." I gently unraveled her from me, placing her hand on mine. I took her ring finger, gently sliding the metal band on to it. We both stared at it a moment. It wasn't full of diamonds or anything, but instead was the crest of love and courage, side by side together. In the center of each was a tiny stone, a ruby for love and a mandarin garnet for courage. Linking them together was a small diamond. I wasn't always good at these types of things, but when I was, out did myself. It was beautiful and had cost a pretty penny. I had saved for months to afford it and was quite happy to finally see it in it's proper place.

Sora removed her hand from mine, bringing it up to cup my face. She brought her lips to mine, pressing down a gentle chaste kiss. I enjoyed it, not looking to make it deeper, but just enjoy the simplicity of it. It was so rare I got to do that.

I didn't get to enjoy it for very long though as there was a knock at the door. Sora and I both groaned, but got up. I pulled it open, seriously hoping it was important. The guard that Sora had brought with her was standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt. Kashiwa-san is hungry and we can't feed him." I cringed, hearing the baby start wailing again. He must have stopped for a breather.

"Come on in. Sora will take care of him. It'll give her time to call Hikari and Mimi and brag. Probably Yamato too." I paused at the thought of her calling Yamato and smiled. When though it was a little stupid and childish, it still made me happy to be able to say I got the girl.

"I see you made up then? I thought you might want your privacy and stepped out," Aki said, motioning for the other man to come in.

"Thank you for that. You could say that. We're getting married."

The other man laughed, clapping a hand on my shoulder. "A wife and a child? You poor bastard. You'll never have sex again."

I laughed with him, winking. "That's what you think."

A/n: This was short, so I decided to get it up quickly. Not much else except that I only got one review last chapter. Hopefully more on this one? It would really make my day.

Koumi-locc- Koumi oneshot as soon as I'm done with Miai and UE. Also, my next one, Sent, has a lot of pairings, including Koumi! Woot!

Supershooter- I thought the paparazzi would be interesting. I hadn't done a whole lot with Matt's, fame and thought that this would be an interesting way to do it.

TaioraWarrior- I liked famous Sora too. Might have to do something with that in the future (probably in a diferent fic). Also, bodyguards for a baby is very badass. I really wanted to have Tai and Sora get married in this arc, so I tried to work it out pretty well. As you can see, it wasn't nearly as random to Tai as it was to you guys and Sora.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't currently own Digimon. I'm working on it, but I don't currently.

Sora takes off with Yamato's Baby!

After leaving Yamato to care with the infant all day, Takenouchi Sora left with the child in his sports car. She took the child to an undisclosed location, while Matt stayed home at his mansion in Tokyo. Late last night, the Teenaged Wolves announced that they were having a month long tour, no doubt so Matt can get some probable much needed rest from daddy duty! No news about what's going on with the on again off again couple and the Ishida camp has been tight lipped about the child, leaving us with no information on gender, let alone name or pictures. Hopefully they'll feel the need to enlighten us soon!

Sora's POV

I sighed, happy to have a moment alone. The past seven weeks had been a whirlwind of kimonos, cakes, flowers and calls to America. When I told Matt of our engagement, he insisted that it be done in his garden. Neither of us could argue, I thought that the garden was beautiful and it took one more thing off of our plate. Matt and Mimi had actually done a lot for the wedding and I was grateful. We never could have done it without them. Mimi had done our kimono's, which were definitely a labor of love seeing as we couldn't afford her service, not to mention how she helped me with the decorations. Matt had found the caterers and the woman who made our cakes and paid for it all while still on tour in America.

I was currently in one of the spare rooms, having just gotten dressed. Mimi had done an excellent job on mine. It was traditional, but had a certain flare to it with the beautiful black swirling pattern at the base it was oddly shaped and it made me wonder what she was getting at. I was sure that it would make sense in the end. Her clothes had a habit of doing that.

I had a knock at the door and looked over. "Come in!"

A head popped through the door, looking around.

"Sora, my beautiful girl! Come see me!" my otousan said, throwing his arms out. I stood up, hurrying over to him and throwing my arms around him.

"It's been too long 'Tousan. Far too long," I said into his kimono. I hadn't seen him since Matt and I split up. I didn't have the money to go visit and if he left the lab, something inevitably went wrong. Even though he'd promised he'd be here today, I had been skeptical. He had made it though and I was impressed. He had been home since I had graduated high school. Shortly after, 'Kaasan had sold her ikebana shop and moved, openig a new one there. She had come to see Kashi once since he'd been born and had been helpful in getting the flowers ready for the wedding.

"I know, sweetie. I've got a gift for you, ok? I'm going to fly you and Tai and Kaskiwa out to see me. I'm not going to get to spend nearly enough time with you today, but 'Kaasan and I want to you three. Tai and I also need to talk..." 'Thousand trailed off and my eyes narrowed.

"This better be a nice discussion. He will be my husband here soon and he is Kashiwa's father. I know we've had a rocky time of it, but you need to be nice to him. It wasn't all his fault. There were some, uh, indiscretions on my part as well. He's a good man and a good father." I put some stress on the good father part and he quickly shut up. Although we never discussed his short comings, he knew that he had them. The fact was, even when I was under age I only saw him during breaks, and only if the lab wasn't too busy. His research on the Digital World strengthened our bond, but only so much. He had missed a lot.

"Well, I came down here to retrieve you. Everyone is ready if you are. If we don't head out soon, they may all be waiting at the altar."

I looped my arm through 'Tousan, allowing him to lead me out the door.

I had been changing in the little room off of the garden. A peek outside showed that he was right. Miyako had just hit the end of the aisle and was taking her place. Tai was at the altar looking very nervous, while Matt stood behind him, waiting to officiate. I took a deep breath, then headed out the door.

Although I could feel the waves of nervousness coming off of Tai and Otousan, I wasn't in the least bit concerned. I knew that this was the right thing to do. It was right for Kashiwa and it was right for both Tai and me.

I was dropped off at the alter with a kiss from 'Tousan. He leaned in and gave Tai a bow, which Tai returned. When he came back up, I wondered what was said. Tai looked worse than he had a moment before and I knew he had been threatened. He smiled when he saw me though, a lot of his tension fading.

Matt began the ceremony, but I was too focused on Tai. My soon to be husband was making funny faces at me and it was taking all I could not to laugh. It was becoming too difficult, so I looked away. Remembering the design on the side of my dress, I looked down, trying to figure out what she had done. It took only moments for me to realize what it was. Mimi had put a tree into our kimono's. An oak to be exact. I wasn't quite sure how I hadn't noticed it before, but it was clear as day now.

"Takenouchi Sora, do you take Yagami Taichi to be your lawfully wedded husband?" my head snapped up. I hadn't realized we were already this far in the ceremony.

"I do."

"Do you, Yagami Taichi, take Takenouchi Sora to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride!" Tai swooped forward, grabbing me and placing a kiss firmly on my lips. I was surprised by his eagerness, but followed through, kissing for only a few seconds before breaking apart, both of us raising our hands in the air to the calls of our friends and family.

A/n: Woot! They're married. Now to more fun next chapter. Seriously, it's gonna be pretty awesome. Also, fixed the formatting of last chapter. Thanks for the heads up Ang91. Have a point.

Also, if anyone wants to do a cover for this, that would be pretty awesome. If not, that's cool too, I'm just awful as art.

Also, you would not believe how many words I fucked up trying to type reviews. Like half of them. I am doing awful at this tonight.

Reviews!

Your other hand- I'll look that over. Thanks for letting me know.

TaioraWarrior- Yeah, I decided that I couldn't just have them decide to get married after what happened without any further question. It needed more than that. I also loved everything with Aki and Maka. That's totally something that we would say to our friends. We're getting the one we know getting married a game over shirt. ;)

That good of a day, eh? Good to hear. Hope that life's still going good for you.

Koumi-Locc- The oneshot is just straight Koumi, but Sent has a bunch of pairings and a revolving POV, so simetimes it'll focus on Koumi and others on Taiora or Takari or Daiyako.

Guest- :D

Ang91- Sorry about the paragraph thing. My program that I write in does it if I don't save it in Open Office first. I forgot, but it's fixed now.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't currently own Digimon. I'm working on it, but I don't currently.

"Come on, we're expected downstairs in five!" I called from the bedroom of the posh hotel we were staying in. I heard her sigh. I knew she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup and it was stressing her out. It was hard to cover up a c-section scar and Kou normally just took it out in post production. Seeing as that wasn't an option here, Sora had been in the bathroom for the past hour cursing at her body.

Sora walked out of the bathroom. She was obviously still grumpy about the whole event, especially the lack of clothes required. We were at an adult entertainment expo and Noa had made it a required appearance. I was done up in skin tight leather pants, while Sora was in a pair of booty shorts and a sports bra, both emblazoned with the Ito Industries symbol.

"There's my beautiful wife," I said, walking up to her and wrapping my arm around her. Her whole body was tense, and I understood. This was her first expo and it was different to fuck on a camera. The fact that Sora had managed to get out of it for so long was amazing. She wasn't popular enough in the beginning and then there was nothing. Follow that up with a pregnancy and there was just no way.

"I don't want to do this, Tai," she said. I decided to do my best to try and cheer her up.

"You're going to be amazing at this. Remember how nervous you were the first time that you went on set? You were so scared that you wouldn't be able to take me that you had me finger you. And you did so excellent after that. Today is going to be even easier. These are just normal people. They aren't creepy guys that have never gotten a date or anything. A lot of them will have gitlfriends even here with them."

"That's not what I'm worried about. It just, what if, what if some tries to cop a feel? I don't want to be molested by some random guy. I know I have sex on film for money, but I'm not a doll or something."

"Of course not! If someone tries anything, I'll beat him down. No one is touching my wife. I know you'd feel better if Aki were here, but Noa said no." The truth was that I would have felt better with Aki too. I had gotten used to him and Maka watching our backs, especially after the wedding. Although they didn't know who I was, they were calling me some terrible names and I would hate to see what any fans would do if they caught us on the street.

"I know, and Noa has security for us in place. It's still nerve wracking though. I just don't like being paraded around like this. On film is one thing, but this is different."

"I know. This is all going to be ok though. Noa and I are both here and no one has ever touched any of the girls before. They pay enough to get in here that they don't want to waste it when they could get more at a cheap strip club."

Sora laughed, loosening up quite a bit. Her shoulders relaxed and so did I. I grabbed her hand, pulling her out the door. We were going to be late if we didn't hurry. Noa would forgive us, knowing the troubles that Sora had with the scar, but I had been concerned that it would take much longer to get her down the stairs.

When we entered the convention, it was packed. Noa had given us a later start than a lot of our coworkers because he was making us do a panel on our work tonight. We had garnered quite a following for an actual pairing. It wasn't exactly normal for us to not have to switch up our partners.

Noa saw us pretty quickly and flagged us down. I was happy to see him. I didn't want to get lost in here. It could take an hour to find our booth.

"Boys and girls, our stars have arrived and damn are they looking sexy!" Noa called as we got closer. Sora tensed some and I squeezed her hand and swung her towards me, kissing her deeply. It was a short kiss, but it was thirty seconds that accomplished a lot. The crowd went wild, Sora relaxed and I staked my claim on my wife. Deciding that playing the crowd was probably the best idea, I thrust our left hands up in the air. It wouldn't be known that Sora and I were actually married in real life. This would basically announce to all our fans that this wasn't just an on screen romance.

Once the crowd at our booth realized what exactly it was that I was showing them, they went apeshit. Body guards materialized out of no where to calm the sea of excitement and get them in a semi orderly line to come meet us and have us sign things. One of them came up to us, ushering us into the booth.

"We are going to have a line wrapped around the convention to meet you guys now! That was a great move, Tai, you guys have the crowd eating out of the palm of your hand. I might just have to give you guys a bonus if our sales do what I think they going to. A large bonus too, mind you. I knew there was a reason that I hired you two on."

"Yeah, I have one of the biggest dicks you've ever seen," I said, cracking a smile.

"And Mimi made a deal with you to get me this gig. A really good dealing that got you a lot of sales," my wife said from beside me. Noa scowled.

"I meant after that. I didn't have to keep you on, you know," he said. "I would have been insane not to, but I could have."

"Yeah, sure. Like you could have denied this sexy ass," I said, smacking it with a resounding crack. "I know you think about it when tapping your wife. Once you saw this it was all over."

Noa turned turned maroon and I knew I had him. I had mostly said it in jest, but I had obviously hit the nail on the head. Noa composed himself quickly though.

"I can't help it if I enjoy the goods from time to time. I am very committed to my wife though. If you ever want to switch things up though..." he trailed off.

"Sorry Noa, neither of us swing that, or at all. Just keep pretending that it's you instead of Kasumi. I may be able to hook you up with a famous musician though. And he's just as closeted as you are. I don't know his dimensions, but I'm sure he'll be a good time."

"Gay rockstar? We'll definitely have to talk later. For now though, you have things to sign. Get out there and make us some money!" Noa pushed us towards the table as Sora started hissing at me.

"He won't ever go for that. He has a boyfriend! He's being good and he's happy, don't fuck that up!"

"Yutaka. I was talking about Yutaka. I like him being with Haru. Haru is out in the open. He doesn't want Matt to have some poor unsuspecting woman all over him. Yutaka and Noa were cut from very similar cloths. They'll have their fun and go their seperate ways. It'll keep him away from Matt too. I remember Yutaka from high school. He always made booty calls. Now, let's get this signing started!"

"Kasumi, how did you get into the field?"

Sora and I had spent hours signing DVD's, getting pictures taken and just generally making out. I had signed Satoshi so many times that that signature was almost as good as my own. We were in the panel now and it was packed. There had been extra chairs brought in and there were still a few people standing in the back.

"My friend knew Noa and got me in for one film, Cabin Fire. Noa liked me a lot and hired me on immediately. It was a really good thing too. We were snowed in and ended up making a few more movies that weekend. Uh, yes, you in the yellow."

"I was wondering how long you two had been together and how long you've been married for? I know a lot of stars try not to get involved with their coworkers, why did you two decide to?" I decided to field those question.

"Well, Kasumi and I have actually known each other our whole lives. We were both born together, in the same room only five minutes apart. My family moved across town not long after I was born, but we moved back when I was a little older. When we first saw each other we didn't know who the other one was and started fighting over the soccer field across the street. I saved Kasumi from getting into a boat load of trouble by distracting my mother-in-law from the fact that she had crossed the street without permission. After that we were inseparable until we were about fifteen. Kasumi started dating my brother-in-laws brother and we only really saw each other during family events. We met up again when they broke up and she ended up in the business. We got together not long after and have been married for three months now. You could say our relationship been a flurry of unexpected encounters."

As I finished up, a man snuck in the door. I ignored him at first, assuming he was just a late comer, but there wasn't something odd about the man. He came in and began furiously texting away to someone. I ignored it though. He was probably just telling his friends about where he was and all.

"I feel like I should tell you guys that even though Sato got me out of trouble that day, he got me in a lot more than that ever would have and there were many times I almost had to kill him when we were kids. For instance, there was this one time he threw up in my hat-"

"Hey, I apologized for that! More than once! We were like seven too. I wasn't very smart back then."

"You could have told me! You're lucky I didn't put it on before I noticed. You'd have gone home in a box," Sora said, feigning anger. We mock fought about this and that infernal hair clip a lot. I leaned over, kissing her gently before trailing over to her neck and running my tongue around her ear. She shivered.

"I do believe that I have made up for it quite a few times by now," I whispered into the microphone. The crowd cheered me on, obviously wanting more. "Sorry guys you have to pay for the full experience."

That was when the weird guy in the back decided it was time to come forward.

"Takenouchi Sora? Or is it Yagami now? How does it feel to have broken Ishida Yamato's heart? Does he have your child right now while your off indulging in the sin of lust?" Sora and I stopped, looking at each other. Someone had recognized us and called the press. This was bad. I really wanted Maka and Aki. They would know how to handle this. I was a porn star, not a real one.

"Excuse me?" Sora said, completely shocked by the questions.

"Please, don't tell me you're not. I've spent enough time imprinting your wedding photos into my brain that I know your faces better than my parents. Yagami Taichi, how does it feel knowing that you're a home wrecker?"

The crowd started whispering and pulling out their phones, trying to snap a picture of us. Noa stood up from his place in the front row, presenting an aura of power and discontent. "I will not allow you to railroad my employees or make false allegations against them. You need to leave."

"It's freedom of the press. I will stay right where I am and ask whatever I want," the man said, a smug grin on his face. He may have thought he had won, but I knew better. This was Ito Noa. You didn't win against Ito Noa.

All he did was snap his finger and the room was filled with large men in black suits.

"I'm sorry, but this panel is over. My priority is to the safety of my actors, my _friends_, and I feel as though their safety is in danger. Please head towards the exit," Noa said. Most of the people took one look at Noa and one look at the guards and headed for the door. Three of the guards came up to us and began to usher us out the back. We both went without any coercing, but half to the door the idiot started screaming at us.

"You're terrible people! The child is going to hate you for this. He should know his father or he'll resent you!"

I lost it. I broke free of the guards and started yelling back.

"My child knows his father and knows him well! I love him, I love his mother and I love my job. Matt loves him, but that doesn't make him his father." Sora grabbed me and pulled hard, cutting my rant off and drug me out of the room. As soon as we were out she shoved me into a chair.

"Sit down, shut up and let me handle this. You just played right into their hands. You don't know how the fame monster works, but you're going to have to learn quick."

I sat back, having been amply cowed by her words. Sora whipped out her cell phone, speed dialing someone, most likely Matt. I had a second of jealousy flaring up inside me. I quickly quelled it. Matt watched Kashi frequently and in an emergency it would be important and this was definitely an emergency.

"Hey Matt, no it's not going well. We have a situation."

A/n: Sorry it's been so long. It's been a whirlwind of stress and running here. I'fe had this written for a while and had no time to post. They need to make it so I can from the Kindle. I don't have a lot of time at home. Regardless, it's here now, along with Miai and Used To Know.

Tamwhatever: I promise I'm posting as fast as I can. It seems like something always comes up, especially with school work.

Ang91- Hope it lived up to expectations.

Supershooter- No honeymoon plans. Between work and a kid, they don't really have the time or money.

TaioraWarrior- When/if my boyfriend and I get married, he'll be making funny faces at me too. Matt was officiating just for the hell of it. I wanted him to have a role in the chapter and this seemed like a decent one. No sex scene here, I thought this would be a lot of fun. I definitely had fun writing it.

Koumi-locc- Since they're still kind of young in Sent, it would be weird to do Ioryako. He's eleven and Miyako fifteen. I also just really like Daiyako. I read it once and fell in love with it.


	37. Chapter 37

I don't own Digimon.

Money Woes for Takenouchi and husband

Takenouchi Sora and her husband, Yagami Taichi, were seen here at Tokyo's annual Adult Entertainment Expo.

Takenouchi and her husband were seen doing a panel at the Tokyo AEE earlier this evening, leaving many to question if the newly revealed porn stars were having money troubles, hence their turn to the industry.

The pair were seen at the panel under their stage names, Satoshi and Kasumi. When confronted, Yagami claimed that Takenouchi's son was also his before both were removed from the room.

More information will be provided as it is made available.

The car ride home was filled with silence. Matt hadn't actually left us unguarded, instead putting Aki and Maka in a hotel down the road. They had come immediately and squirreled us away back in their own room until Matt could drive down and get us. He had made it and now we were deliberating what was going to happen in silence. Matt and I had spoken for a while on the phone, but we ended when he started down so that Matt could talk to PR for the band and think about our options separately and would be able to have a good discussion when we finally spoke. I was still coming up blank.

"What's the plan, Matt? I'm out of my league here. I'm sure you were on the phone with your PR guy the whole way down here," I said.

"We're going to tell everyone that Kashiwa is my son and tell them to go to hell and get the fuck out of our lives," Tai growled from the back seat. I groaned.

"Tai, I love you, but you've done enough damage. Sit down, shut up and let us figure out the best course of action for everyone, our son included."

Tai began to protest, but Matt cut him off before he could.

"No, Tai is actually right for once. We're going to tell them that the truth. All of the truth. Even the part about Haru," Matt said, trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing, but I could tell he wasn't. He was gripping the steering wheel too hard, not looking at us and generally just stiff.

"Hold on, what? Is that what the PR guy told you to do? Because I can't imagine that's what he told you to do," I said. Matt shrugged.

"I didn't let him tell me. What he's been telling me has dug us into this hole. I told him that I was going to deal with this and that I was telling everyone and that he could get over it, end of discussion. If he doesn't want to deal with it, he can get a new job." Matt sounded pretty dead set on the whole thing, but I was still worried about the implications. It was liable to ruin his career and the careers of all the other guys in the band.

"What about Haru? What does he think of all of this? Is he ok with you coming out?" I asked.

"He's ecstatic about the whole thing. He wants to be able to kiss me in public and hold hands when we're out. He's out of the closet and he hates the fact that I'm not. At this point, I would chance losing him to coming out. I'm tired of living a lie. I want to live without worrying I'm going to be exposed and I want to live a happy. I'm not happy this way, not really," he said. He wouldn't look at anyone else in the car and I knew that it was because it was the only way that he had the courage to tell us. This was something that had been bothering him for some time and he was just as worried about getting our approval as he was about the rest of the world and his fan base. Our opinion meant something and if he were to see that we didn't support him, he'd have lost it before he even got done telling us.

"Well then, that's all that matters to me. You deserve to be happy too. What do you think, Tai?" I hoped that my husband would catch on to the situation and answer appropriately, but it was always hard to say with Tai.

"I say that it's about fucking time! I mean, Christ. You should have done this years ago!" I breathed a sigh of relief at Tai's words. They were a little more brash than I had hoped, but they got the point across and it was what I was wanting him to say.

"I was putting the band first. It came before everything, including Sora's feelings and my own. I was wrong, but I thought I was doing the right thing. I know better now and it's time to put myself and you guys and Kashiwa first."

"Good, because I'm tired of my son being attributed to you and stalked by the paparazzi and I'm kind of tired of being ion the tabloids. I'm a porn star. We aren't in tabloids, at least not often. Not unless we get absolutely huge. Sora and I have some fame, but not to the point that anyone wants to know about our kid," Tai said. "So what exactly are we doing? What do I have to do?"

Matt laid out the plan, which was mostly just us going on a program, explaining everything and showing off Kashiwa.

"I'm not really sure that I want Kashiwa in the spotlight, Matt," I said uneasily. I had expected this if I had had Matt's child, but Kashiwa was supposed to be away from all of that.

"He's already in the spotlight. There's just nothing I can do about that. This might get him out of it quicker. I'm doing my best, Sora. You've got to cut me a little slack," Matt said. I relented, not saying any more. Instead, I sat back, wondering what the hell I had gotten my husband and newborn son into.

A/n: Damn it has been too long. I'min my last semester of college and it's kicking my ass. I was going to get some writing done over break, but my 19 year old cousin passed away and the rest of my break was shot. School will be done in May and, barring any more complications, I should be spending all summer working on writing. I will not allow anyone to tell me different as all I have written since January is this and a new chapter for Used to Know.

I do have some really good news though, I recently found put that I will be having my own little one in October. My boyfriend and I are excited. You guys should also feel special. I chose to tell you before Facebook. I hope you all have been well and enjoy the long awaited next chapter.

Dephs

Ps: You should leave me lots of nice reviews for my birthday, which is tomorrow.

Reviews!

succubus incubus- I will definitely keep that in mind for when I heave a spare moment or two.

The Keeper of Worlds- I wish I could have gotten this sooner! I saw your review and it inspired me top work on it and then life got in the way, again. I really wish it would stop that, but what can you do? I hope you enjoy.

Supershooter-Yeah, thee porn aspect isn't as big of a thing anymore. I need to fix this because I miss Noa. He's a favorite of mine.

HERBIVORE MUNCH- I'm glass you enjoy it, even if you do think they're a little over adapted. I chose to make them the way I did based on how I've seen people change, but I may not have quite hit it as well as I would have liked. This was also my first ongoing for adventure, so I wasn't as good at writing the characters yet. I've managed to get them a lot better now and thats reflected in some of my newer pieces. As for your questions, I can definitely send you my creative piece and I am not doing the diaries thing. Nobody really responded, so I just sort of let it die.

Kagomee-H- More it is!

TaioraWarrior- I did leave that pretty vague. I thought it would be an interesting turn of events and something that they would definitely find out about fairly easily. I loved writing how they reacted. I thought it was just right and I also felt is was very important to site how they support each other. After all the problems they've had, they really have to work at having a strong marriage. I didn't even think about their families. Oh the ideas...

Koumi-locc- For some reason I thought Iori was 3 years younger than the nation part of the group. It's probably because that's how it was with TK and Kari in Adventure. My bad.


	38. Chapter 38

I still do not own Digimon.

Ishida Yamato will appear on Good Morning Japan this morning. More information well be released as we have it, but there is hope for talk about Takenouchi Sora and Ishida's child, as well as her marriage to childhood friend and porn star Yagami Taichi.

Takeru's POV

"What the hell do you want, Matt? It's four in the morning," I said into my speaker. I would be worried, but Matt has a habit of calling drunk from other countries. I thought he was supposed to have Kashi while Tai and Sora were out of town, but for all I knew, it could be next week.

"We're having an important meeting, now. I don't really have time to explain, I just need you to get here and do it quickly," he said. His voice was crystal clear and he definitely wasn't drunk, but that didn't mean that I was happy about this.

"It's so important that it can't wait until a normal hour of the day? You do realize that I have a toddler, right?" I was slowly waking up as I spoke and was coming up with more and more flaws with this plan. "Aren't Tai and Sora out of town anyways?"

"Not anymore. I had to drive down and get them out of there. They got rushed by the paparazzi. I know that this isn't exactly ideal, but if you guys don't get over here now, you're going to hear about this on the morning news instead of from me. Listen, just get over here, ok? I'll see you soon."

The line went dead and I swore, waking up Kari. She blinked at me, slowly coming out of sleep. "What's wrong?"

"Matt just called. He needs us over at his place, immediately. He says that if we don't go now, then we're going to hear about it on the morning news instead. Do you think that we should go?" Kari looked uneasy about the whole thing.

"Yeah, we should go. I'll go get Tomatsu ready once I get dressed. Are Tai and Sora still at their convention?"

"No, the paparazzi got to them. Matt had to go and bring them back."

"Ok." Kari dressed quickly while I tried my best to look decent for work without being able to take a shower. With any luck, this wouldn't take much time and I could grab a shower and really get ready before I actually had to go in.

I met Kari at the van, where she was loading Tomatsu into his seat. He was mostly still asleep and I was grateful for that. If he had woken, he would be crying and it would be awful to settle him down once we got to Matt's.

We took the drive in silence. I had gone to turn on the radio, but Kari stopped me and pointed to Tomatsu. Normally he didn't wake to the radio, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Work was going to suck enough without a splitting headache.

When we entered the house, Koushiro, Mimi, Miyako, Daisuke and Jyou were already there and they looked just as tired as I did. I glared at my brother, then went and hid in the corner. I wasn't in a good enough mood to be very friendly and it didn't appear as though anyone else was awake enough.

Kari came back with Tai and Sora about the same time that Iori and Ken made it inside. Kari looked conflicted, but before I could ask her anything about it, Matt stood up and started to talk.

"So, I'm really sorry to have to have all of you over here so early in the morning, but there are some things that you guys should all know before Tai, Sora and I go on the air this morning and let the whole world know. We're going to go clear up the issue of Kashiwa's paternity today. Earlier Tai and Sora got recognized at their convention and the paparazzi got to them. Since this only seems to be getting worse, I decided that it was high time that the record got set completely straight. People need to know that not am I not Kashi's father, but that I'm not upset about her and Tai, at all. It's kind of hard to be upset when I have someone else." Matt paused as a guy I didn't recognize walked out of the hall. He came and stood next to Matt, who grabbed his hand. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Haru, my boyfriend."

The words went in my ear, but I couldn't quite comprehend them. Everyone around me began to congratulate Matt and the other guy, Haru, as what he said finally sank in.

"You're... you're gay?" I said, not quite believing the words coming out of my mouth. The room seemed to grow still with my words. I glanced around and most of the people didn't really seemed surprised. They _weren't_ surprised. They already knew. "You're gay and I'm apparently the last one to find out?" I only stopped myself from yelling at the last second because I remembered that Kashiwa and Tomatsu were sleeping just down the hall.

Matt looked around like a deer in the headlights. It didn't look like this was how this was supposed to go. "Wait, who knew? I mean, I know a few people did, but everyone else did?"

"You're not exactly sneaky, Matt," Jyou said. "I saw you with someone and Sora caught you in the act as well."

"And then Sora told Tai, who told Daisuke, who has told me," Miyako said.

"I work with them. There's no way to keep it a secret It's not as if Mimi is quiet about the whole thing anyways. She makes fun of you every chance she gets. It doesn't exactly hurt that we all went out together that one night," Kou said.

I looked over at Ken and Iori, but both of them shook their heads.

There was only one person left. I looked over at my wife, who was looking at her feet.

"Even you knew?" I whispered.

"Yeah. Mimi was making fun of him at the ultrasound and he didn't even try to deny it. I had had some suspicions before, but that confirmed it."

"And you didn't tell me?" I wasn't sure who had hurt me more at this point. Her head whipped up and looked me dead in the eye.

"Would you have believed me?" she asked. I was taken aback by the question.

"Of course, well, once I verified it with Matt," I said.

"I'd have lied. I'd have lied and told myself it was the right thing to do, even if it caused you two to fight."

"Really, Matt? It would have been so awful to have told me when almost everyone we care about already knows? Are you kidding? I'm your brother."

"For the record, I didn't tell anyone but Haru and the PR guy, who I told on the way back here so he could get working on how to deal with this. I haven't even told the band yet."

"Have you told our parents?" I asked. They weren't on the list of people that he had told and I had a sneaking suspicion that they had no idea.

"Uh, not yet. I'm going to call 'Kaasan and we're going to 'Tousan's station, so I was going to talk to him when we got there. Look, I know I haven't gone about this the right way. Trust me, not telling you sooner is probably second only to the mess I made with Sora. I've made a mess. I can't do much about it now. If I could, I would."

I stood there for a moment, silent. "I'm still mad at you."

"You should be."

"You're making this very difficult."

"It's either that or I'm a dick about it."

"Damn you." Matt smiled.

"Anyways, there's more to it than that. The paparazzi didn't just find us, they found us at work. We were doing a convention. For porn," Sora said. A few people looked around, not really quite sure what to make of it. It seemed like most people knew this too, but a few people were looking around, unsure of what to make of this development.

"You and Tai are in porn?" Ken asked.

"Yes. That's how we started seeing each other, actually. We had to do a panel and someone recognized us. Noa shut it down and got us out of there, but not before we had a giant mess on our hands. I'm sure it's all over the internet already." I could see Kari watching me out of the corner of my eye, no doubt looking to see if I was going to be upset with her for not telling me about Tai. I hadn't had the nerve to tell her I had known about him for quite some time. I had run across a clip on the Ito Industries website. There were certain things that you just couldn't unsee. Luckily, this was while Matt and Sora were still together.

"Wait, Koushiro, didn't you say that you worked with them?" Kari asked. All eyes turned to him.

"Uh, yeah. I'm not a star though, I run the cameras and do the editing," he said.

"So you watch Tai and Sora have sex all day instead, eh?" Daisuke asked. The way he said it led me to believe that he already knew the answer.

"Well, yeah, but I work on the les..." Kou stopped, glancing at Mimi. "This is all irrelevant. Let's move on."

Matt glanced down at his watch. "No time for that. Sorry guys, we've got to go. We're running late as it is." Sora left the room while Matt continued on. "You guys can stay here and do what you want. If you want to watch the broadcast, you can use the big screen. Channel eight." Sora returned with Kashi and the five of them began to scramble out the door.

"Hold on," I said, stopping them in their tracks. I walked up to Haru and I could see his breath catch. I could tell that he had no idea what I was going to do. I stuck out my hand. "Nice to meet you, Haru. I'm happy to see my brother with someone new. Be good to him, ok?"

"Sure thing, Takeru," he said, taking my hand in his, shaking it briefly. "It's great to meet you too. I'm hoping to get to know you somein the future."

"Sorry, TK, we have to go, now," Matt said as he pulled his boyfriend towards the door. "See you guys!'

As soon as they were gone, I turned and looked at our friends. I looked over our crazy group, the "Chosen' children and chuckled at the name. Everyone's eyes were on me, watching what exactly I was going to do next, so showed them. I turned away and walked down the hall, calling back at them, "I've got dibs on Matt's shower."

A/n: Wow, it's been eleven months. This makes me sad, mostly because I haven't really done any writing in this time (I wrote this all today). Between school, my pregnancy and the baby, I didn't have a lot of time for anything.

So, I had a baby. I had a cute little monster four months ago next week. A little girl named Kara. She looks like her mama and between how hard she wiggles and how much she wants to talk already, she's going to run me ragged. Still, I wouldn't have her any other way and neither would her daddy.

Otherwise, I've just been in a whirlwind. I got my associate's in communication, went to the university for a semester and now I'm back at the community college to get a multimedia journalism associate's (and possibly a creative writing one as well). I just need a semester's worth of class and I have it, so why not?

Well, I'm happy to be back and hopefully on a more permanent basis. I've got a bunch of new reviewers and every time I saw one it made me yearn to get back to it, but life was in the way. I can't wait to see some reviews because I've really missed hearing from you.

Now on to the reviews!

Succubus incubus- I think I have played that! It was pretty fun if it's the game I think it is. I'll have to check it out and see when I have some free time.

HERBIVORE MUNCH- Thanks for the condolences, birthday wishes and congratulations. I will definitely send you that piece, if I can find it on my computer. I'm hoping to get this up before bed, so I don't have time to look for it. I know where the hard copy is, just not the digital.

Koumi-locc- Thanks

The Keeper of Worlds- I'm sorry that it didn't happen again this time! I'm hoping that my inspiration and ability come together more quickly this time.

Vigatus- Thanks for the congrats and happy birthday. I'm hoping you're still around to be happy to see this again.

Ang91- I feel like it's about time they all knew the truth too. Matt took his sweet time with this.

TaioraWarrior- No matter what you do in life, there are always consequences. I've got some ideas for Matt's, but we'll see. It should be fun to have Matt out and proud though.

GaiaGallantmon- lawl katz?

Dylanmon- Definitely keeping Mimi in the picture. Of all of the character's I've written, she's my favorite. Matt is very much gay. Tai was avoiding them. What Sora did was really wrong. There's no excuse for it and I won''t try to make one. She made a bad judgment call.

Bigman723- Glad to know you liked it.

Curlylizard97- Sorry this took so long to get up! I'm happy that you enjoyed it so much that you couldn't stop reading it to review. In many ways, that's better than an actual review. I'm not saying I wouldn't have loved to read what you had to say, but there's something about writing a story that someone just doesn't want to put down. Thank you for the condolences and congratulations. I couldn't be happier to be a mama, I just wish I had more time to write!

Anonymous- I have no plans to give up on this story until it's done! This story has become really important to me. I have no idea where I'm going to end it or how long it will take, but I will finish it out. Thank you so much for the condolences and all of your other kind words!

Guest- I'm glad to know that you liked it so much that you read the whole thing that quickly! Everything is going pretty great. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

As a side note, Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


End file.
